Sweet Child 'O Mine
by MaggieMay21
Summary: Set in season 3/ Spoilers for season 3/ Sam finds out that he has a seven year old son that to his horror has inherited his demon blood. Sam soon learns that not everyone can fight their inner evil like he does.
1. You Have A Son

_Sweet Child 'O Mine_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

It was a normal enough day. Well, normal for Sam and Dean Winchester surely. It was a particularly clear and sunny day in Bradbury Colorado, while Sam and Dean both sat on the hood of the car with a bottle of beer in each of their hands. They were celebrating another job well done after a particularly long vampire hunt.

From where the Impala was parked, they had a perfect view of a small river that shone and shimmered with the early morning light. The calm water lapped at the rocky shore where ducks and Canadian geese lingered with their young.

It was a rather peaceful scene. A perfect opposite as to what they had faced the previous night.

Sam was sporting a nice gash on his left temple where a vampire had gotten the best of him and threw him into a large wooden pillar face first. He was slightly woozy afterwards, but from what he and Dean could tell there was no concussion or any long lasting damage.

Dean on the other hand was a bit worse off. On the left side of his neck, just below his ear was a nice large vampire bite that he had cleaned and dressed as soon as he got back to the motel. But besides a few cuts and bruises, Dean was fine.

Dean turned his gaze from the river to look at his brother, who seemed caught up in the sight of the water fowl close by as they quacked and waddled on their merry way.

"How's your head?" Dean asked passively as he took a swig of beer.

Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction, startled out of his thoughts.

"Been better." Sam answered simply with a small chuckle.

Sam then took a small sip of his beer and then looked at Dean curiously. Dean had about four weeks left before his time was up. Before the Hellhounds come to drag him to the Pit. Sam swore he would do everything in his power to keep Dean safe from that, but every passing day proved that their attempts to save him were useless.

But still Sam wasn't giving up so easy.

And even now on top of that, there was a new demon on the rise. Her name, Sam had just found out, was Lilith and apparently she was seeing him as competition and wanted him eliminated.

Sam chuckled silently at the thought.

He didn't want that power; she could surely have it if she wanted. But either way she wanted it, her death seems inevitable.

Sam's abilities were gone anyway since Yellow-Eyes died. No visions, no nothing. At least that's what he hoped.

There was a small nagging in the back of his mind telling him it wasn't true, but Sam wanted normal so desperately that he ignored it.

Suddenly, Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing coming from inside the car.

Both Sam and Dean swung their heads to look behind them.

Sam then shrugged and slid off the hood of the car, as he placed his beer bottle in the gravel by Dean's feet, and walked over to the passengers' side window.

It was their dads' phone.

"Think its Bela again?" Dean asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Sam shrugged simply, and then bent in the open window. He opened the glove compartment, and fumbled around with old papers and fake badges until he found the ringing phone.

He pulled out of the window and stood up straight and stared at the small screen on the noisy phone as it flashed "Unknown Caller".

"I don't think so, there's no way she'd be that stupid." Sam concluded.

Dean shrugged, as Sam flipped the phone open and placed it close to his ear.

"Hello?" Sam greeted with confusion as his eyebrows knit together.

_"Is this John Winchester?" _a shaky female voice asked.

Sam took in a deep breath before answering.

"No, sorry. John Winchester died a few years ago."

_"O-oh. Um…then is Sam Winchester available?" _She asked sounding a little more nervous.

Sam's eyes widened at the question. He looked over at Dean who was now sliding off the hood of the car to get a better listen in.

"Speaking…" Sam answered simply.

_"Sam? You might not remember me…but this is Abigail Seavey. Remember we went to Riverview High together for about…three weeks?" _She asked a little bit more relaxed.

Sam looked up toward the sky as he ran through his memory trying to track that name. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a face to the name.

"Abigail Seavey?" He mouthed to Dean silently who was now standing by Sam's side trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Dean smacked Sam's arm playfully with a wide smirk on his face.

"You honestly don't remember?" Dean whispered with a soft chuckle.

Sam shook his head honestly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I went to pick you up from your first day of school with her, and you blushed every time I asked you if you met any girls! Eventually after a couple of dates you finally leaked her name. I can't believe you don't remember that!"

Sam shrugged innocently.

"I think you were about eighteen. I think she gave you some too…" Dean said with a playful nudge.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey Abigail, what's going on?" Sam asked playing it like he remembered who she was.

_"Um…well I'm not sure how to tell you this…" _She said nervously.

"Just tell me, its okay." Sam tried to comfort.

She took a deep breath and then continued.

_"Well…I have a seven year old son, Sam." _She admitted slowly.

Sam looked at Dean with confusion and then shrugged again.

"That's um…great Abigail-" Sam began before she cut him off.

_"He's yours." _Abigail whispered.

Sam's eyes widened at that.

"Beg your pardon?"

At Sam's reaction, Dean leaned in closer to the phone so he could hear what was going on. His playful grin replaced with a look of pure concern.

_"Clay Seavey is your son, Sam." _Abigail said slowly.

Dean must have heard her too, because his eyes widened and he pulled away from Sam's ear to look into his brothers' shocked face.

"So she _did_ give you some?" Dean whispered.

Sam rolled his eyes. How could Dean make jokes about this? This was anything BUT a joking matter.

Sam swallowed a rather large lump in his throat.

"Where are you Abigail?" Sam asked seriously.

_"Look Sam, I'm not asking you to be in our lives alright? I just need to know…is there something about you I should know?" _she asked with concern.

"You mean medically? No. Why?" Sam asked as his heart froze.

Abigail took a loud, deep breath.

_"Medically…or psychologically maybe?" _she prodded.

Sam's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"No, neither. Why Abbey, what's wrong with him?" Sam asked nervously.

_"H-he…I don't know. He's just really different. I don't really want you to feel obligated to be in our lives…but I think there might be something wrong with him and I don't want to go through this alone, and I wasn't sure who else to call." _Abigail rambled.

Different? Sam's heart dropped to his stomach. Different like, psychic abilities different? Or different like eccentric? Sam didn't have the heart to ask over the phone.

"Its okay, where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can. Is it okay if my brother comes along?"

_"Oh no, of course I don't mind if you bring your brother. Um…I live at three, twenty five Orchard Street in Riverview Utah." _Abigail rushed through.

"Alright, we'll be there tomorrow night alright?" Sam asked.

_"Alright, thank you." _

Sam then pulled the cellphone away from his face and flipped it shut. He turned to look at Dean with a soulful look.

"Three, twenty five Orchard Street in Riverview Utah." Sam said simply as he opened the passengers' side door and got in.

Dean nodded simply, and then got in the drivers' side. He was a bit anxious to be meeting his nephew.

And Sam was a bit anxious to be meeting his son.

* * *

_Okay, something I wanna get straight here before I continue with this. _

_All locations are strictly made up in this fic. So if I am accurate on names and locations I apologize. _

_Another thing, I'm not really one for OC's. So I'm not really making this about that. This wont wind up turning into a series or anything like that. I just thought this would be a pretty interesting idea. _

_So just give this a chance, and we'll see how this pans out!_

_Lemmie know if I should continue! _


	2. Their Meeting

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

  
_

The following morning was as just as silent as that night was. Dean didn't want to say anything that would upset Sam, so he remained silent, waiting and hoping for Sam to break the silence soon.

Earlier that year Dean had a bit of a scare somewhat similar to this one. He went to visit an old girlfriend, and found that she now had an eight year old child. He thought for a while that Ben was his. Hell, the kid even acted like him sometimes!

But Lisa assured him that Ben wasn't his. She told him that she even had a blood test done when Ben was a baby.

So Dean of all people understood what Sam was going through.

Except Abigail was sure that Clay was Sam's.

To Dean's relief, Sam cleared his throat and plunged into the subject at hand.

"I have a kid, Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean didn't glance in Sam's direction; instead he kept both eyes on the road.

"So I hear…" Dean said simply.

Sam rolled his eyes irritably.

"How could you not care about this, Dean?" Sam snapped angrily.

"I do care, Sam!" Dean snapped back, "But what is it exactly you want me to say? Huh? You should have used protection? It's a little late for that!"

Sam took a deep calming breath, and then rested his head on the back of his seat.

"Abigail wanted to know if there was anything wrong with me. Medically or psychologically." Sam admitted.

Dean shot a concerned glance at Sam, and then looked back to the road.

"Why would she think there was something wrong with you psychologically?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam shrugged, "She said that there's something…weird about him. And that she doesn't want to go through this alone."

"Weird?" Dean questioned as he quirked his eyebrows to show his confusion, "Weird like what? Like visions or something? Like what you had?"

Sam looked down at his lap and shook his head.

"I dunno. She wouldn't say over the phone. But she sounded really freaked out." Sam said quietly.

Dean gave a fake playful smirk and smacked Sam's knee lightly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Sammy. She's probably weirded out because he inherited your geek-boy brain. Or maybe he's as tall as you are."

Sam gave a small half smile at Dean's attempt at humor.

"He's seven, Dean." Sam reminded.

Dean shrugged and put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"I'm gonna catch a few hours sleep, you good?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded simply, "No problem."

Sam then made himself comfortable with his head pressed up against the cool glass of the window. He was lost in the thoughts of his son whom he'd never met.

Sam wondered what Clay would be like; he wondered if Clay would ever accept him as his dad.

How was Sam supposed to go on fighting this war knowing he has a son out there? He couldn't just give up hunting now! Not with Dean coming to the end of his year. Not with Lilith on the rise and gunning for his head.

There was just too much going on right now, and this was just really horrible timing.

Sam sighed tiredly as he finally fell into a deep sleep that was filled with a familiar dream. Or maybe it was a memory?

**xXx**

_Sam was roaming the particularly dark windowless hallway with a heavy knapsack on his back that was filled with books. _

_It was his first day in Riverview High and he wasn't really interested in making any new friends. It was always the same ever since Sam could remember. _

_Every time he started to settle down in a town by making some friends or meeting some nice girl, his dad would just pack him and Dean up and they would move along to the next town. _

_Sam understood though, it was all part of the job. But how he wished that one day his dad and Dean would decide to stay in one place. _

_But of course, Dean was daddy's perfect soldier. He never complained, and never asked questions, he never said a bad word against John. The exact opposite of Sam, basically. _

_So this is why this girl really caught Sam off guard. _

_Her name was Abigail Seavey. She was his age; eighteen and she sat next to him in his new English class. _

_She had really long brown hair that reached the small of her back, but was pulled back into a long single braid. Her heart stopping blue eyes were the first thing Sam noticed in her, and then her petite figure was second of course. _

_He had sat down next to her, but was too shy to say anything. _

_Abigail sat there eyeing him with a small smile on her thin lips that played across her heart-shaped face. Her legs were crossed beneath her desk as she bounced her foot with anticipation. She had her elbows on top of the desk as she played around with the pen in her hand. _

_Her eyes never left Sam. _

_Before they knew it, the bell rang and they were gathering their things and placing their books back in their bags. _

_Abigail held her small purse over her left shoulder and carried her books. _

_"I'm Abigail." She greeted simply. _

_Sam lifted his hazel eyes to her face and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he flung his knapsack over his shoulder. _

_"Sam." He replied shyly. _

_"Hey listen," Abigail said softly making Sam's palms sweat as his nerves went into overdrive, "I know what it's like to be the new kid. I mean…this isn't like a pity thing, but you wanna sit with me at lunch?" _

_Sam stared at her wide-eyed but didn't reply. It was like the words were lost to him. Sure, he knew what it was like being the new kid also, but never had he come across a girl as bold as Abigail. She didn't even know him!_

_She flashed Sam a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. He was making the situation awkward by not answering. _

_He then shook his head to clear the fog in his mind and nodded feverishly. _

_"Uh, yeah. Sorry, that would be great, thanks." Sam replied nervously. _

_Abigail nodded warmly, "See you then." _

_And then she walked out of the classroom leaving Sam to stew in his juices. She was definitely an interesting girl, and Sam couldn't wait to get to know her better._

_

* * *

_

_I'm gonna admit also, that I am not really a romance writer...like at all. Haha. I'm more of an action type, so this is just something I'm trying out. Tell me if I stink at it. ._

_And for those of you who've read my other stories know me. This will definitely have a few twists and there will surely be much more action. _

_Lemmie know what you think via review or PM! :D_


	3. Weird

_Chapter 3_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam awoke abruptly a few hours later by Dean shaking him awake. The first thing he noticed was the lighting. It was orange and faint pink; he looked outside his window and saw that the sun was just going down. How long had he been asleep? Sam then looked at the time on the car radio and saw that it was nearly five in the afternoon. Wow.

The second thing Sam noticed was that the car was parked outside a white, rather average looking, two story house with red shutters, and a brown shingled roof, an open garage on the side of the house revealing an old, green Honda Civic parked inside.

Sam's heart stopped when he saw the house number on the mailbox in front of Dean's window. '325' bold and black on the red mailbox.

"This is it, huh?" Sam asked nervously as he eyed Dean warily.

Dean nodded as he looked upon the house, "Yep."

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Probably more ready than you, calm down, it won't be that bad." Dean tried to comfort.

That was easy for him to say though; Dean didn't know everything there is to know about his little brother. Like what was running through his veins for example.

Sam then took a deep breath and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Dean did the same. They then treaded up the walkway that cut through the freshly cut lawn and stopped at the front door.

They gave each other assuring looks, and then Sam finally knocked on the door a few times.

A moment later, the door swung open to reveal a frantic looking Abigail. She looked almost the same as she did in Sam's dream. Except she seemed to have cut her hair, instead of it going down to the middle of her back, her hair barely grazed her shoulders.

Other than that, she looked exactly the same. And Sam felt like he was in high school all over again as he found himself at a loss for words as he stared into her pale blue eyes.

"Wow," she said simply as a smile crept across her face, "Sam Winchester…it's been a while."

"Y-yea." Sam stammered.

Dean nudged Sam's arm playfully, but Sam didn't pay any attention.

"Still as smooth as ever." Abigail commented.

Sam gave a slightly nervous chuckle, but didn't reply.

Abigail averted her eyes from Sam, to look at Dean.

"This must be your brother…Dean, right? I think I remember him talking about you."

Dean smirked at her, "Ah, you're Abigail I s'pose."

Abigail nodded feverishly, and then opened the door wider.

"Come on in, guys." Abigail invited.

Sam and Dean both nodded curtly, and walked through the threshold stepping past Abigail.

There he was.

Sitting in the middle of the living room floor behind the coffee table and in front of the white leather sofa, looking up at the plasma television sat Clay. Sam was sure of it.

He had Abigail's large, pale blue eyes and Sam's shaggy disheveled hair that fell just in front of his eyes. He also had the same facial features as Sam; it was like a little mini-him with brighter, larger eyes.

Abigail closed the front door behind Dean, and then looked at Clay who was still staring blankly at the television. Almost like he didn't even notice their presence.

Sam shot Dean a quick glance to see if he could maybe catch a glimpse of what was going through Dean's head, but all he saw was blind shock at how much the kid looked almost exactly like Sam.

"Clay baby," Abigail called sweetly causing the child to look away from his program to look at his mother, "this is Sam sweetie…this is your dad." She said softly as she touched Sam's shoulder gently.

Sam gave a warm, nervous smile, and waved. He wasn't sure what else to do.

Abigail then touched Dean's shoulder, "and this…would be your Uncle Dean then, huh."

"Yep." Dean said rather happily as he too waved at the child.

Clay said nothing. He only looked back and forth between Sam and Dean with the same blank look on his face. Then, Clay turned his attention back to the television screen without saying a word.

Sam looked over at Abigail as she pulled her hand off Dean's shoulder with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam questioned.

Abigail shook her head simply, "Come on, we'll talk in the kitchen. Want coffee?"

"Sure." Sam and Dean said in unison as they followed her through the large dining room, into the kitchen.

The kitchen was very well lit and smelled strongly of garlic. Sam rested his elbows on the table in the middle of the kitchen while Dean leaned against the counter and took the green mug that Abigail offered while Sam made a grab for the white mug.

"So what's wrong with him?" Sam asked as Abigail poured the coffee into Dean's cup.

"Okay, this is gonna sound…really, _really_ strange." Abigail warned as she pulled the pot away from Dean's steaming cup and walked over to Sam.

"We can handle it." Dean said with a smile as he sipped his coffee.

Abigail sighed and then began to pour coffee into Sam's mug.

"Well, Clay first off is a genius. Like, rocket scientist genius." Abigail said in a low voice as she pulled the pot away from Sam's mug and walked back to her abandoned cup and poured some coffee for herself.

Dean flashed Sam a 'told you so' look, and then looked back to Abigail.

"But it doesn't stop there…" Abigail said darkly as she put the coffee pot back on the hot tray, and lifted her cup to her lips.

Sam nodded at her, urging her to continue.

She pulled the mug away and took in a deep breath.

"H-he…Clay can do things." She said, sounding actually really scared.

"What kind of things?" Sam asked nervously as he shifted his position as if readying himself for the worst news possible.

"_Weird_ things…Clay can move things….without even touching them." Abigail said in a terrified whisper.

Sam's eyes widened. He was right; his abilities had passed on to his son. No wonder Abigail was so freaked out.

"But that's not all…" She said as she eyed the doorway to the dining room as if Clay could hear her whispers from two rooms away.

She then looked Sam dead in the eye as she continued.

"He doesn't say much…with his mouth, but trust me the kid has other ways of talking." She said nervously.

"Sometimes he can talk to me…in my head." She admitted shakily.

"When did all this start?" Sam demanded wide-eyed.

"A-about two, maybe three years ago. He had real bad headaches, and then he would have these crazy dreams." Abigail said in a dark tone.

"Crazy dreams?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yea. Like he had this one where this guy got hit by a bus. I didn't think much of it at the time, till two days later I found an article in the paper where a guy was killed by a bus, and Clay told me that was the man he saw getting hit."

"Holy crap." Sam muttered as he brushed his hand across his mouth in frustration.

"I swear, I'm not insane! I'm not making this up; I'm really freaked out by this! I don't know what to do." Abigail admitted as tears fell from her eyes as she sipped her coffee again.

Sam looked at her soulfully, "Don't worry, Abbey. We're not accusing you of making this up. We believe you. We'll figure something out, alright?"

Abigail nodded feverishly as a sob escaped her throat.

At least, Sam hoped they'd figure something out.

* * *

_Wow, I'm completely blown away by the positive response I've gotten for this story! Thank you guys so much! _

_Hope you guys like the new chapter. :)_


	4. The Door

_Chapter 4_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam walked over to Abigail and pulled her mug gently from her hands and put it down on the counter. He then pulled the hair away from her eyes and brushed it behind her ears so he could look her in the eye.

"I-I mean he doesn't have any friends, and now he has to be homeschooled because he levitated a damn pencil for show-and-tell and the kids all got scared. The teachers all told me to get him looked at, but I was in denial saying that there's nothing wrong with him! But there is…there is something really, really wrong with him." Abigail rambled feverishly as tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

"Abbey, do you mind if I go talk to him? Alone?" Sam asked in a tone just above a whisper.

Abigail looked into Sam's face, and nodded anxiously as she sniffled.

"Y-yea. Go ahead. H-he's yours too." She said with a sad chuckle.

Sam nodded and then pulled away from Abigail and went into the dining room with Dean at his heel. Sam then stood in the threshold of the doorway between the dining room and the living room, just watching his son. Dean stood behind Sam and put a gentle hand on his shoulder causing Sam to flinch at the sudden contact.

"This is weird." Sam said in an almost monotone voice.

Dean nodded, "Yea, I mean you had visions. That's it. This kid's got visions, telekinesis, telepathy you name it."

"Yea." Sam agreed brokenly. He didn't feel like reminding Dean of the one time he had used telekinesis. It was a while ago when Dean was in trouble.

Sam had, had a vision of Dean being killed, after the assailant locked Sam in the closet with the big cabinet against the door. So it came out of Sam, as he had said it was like a punch, like a freak adrenaline thing. But nonetheless, he had been the one to move the cabinet without so much as touching it.

It kind of made Sam wonder what other hidden talents he had up his sleeves.

"I'll be right here alright?" Dean told Sam with concern.

Sam nodded curtly, and then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch behind Clay who was still caught up in the television program.

Clay didn't seem to have noticed Sam.

Sam sighed and clenched his jaw as nerves stole the words right out of his mouth. Was the kid mad at him for not being there? How did Clay feel about Sam?

So Sam decided to start off small.

"H-hey Clay…I'm Sam…I'm your dad." Sam said tenderly.

Still Clay said nothing. He didn't even so much as blink in Sam's direction. It made Sam wonder if the kid had selective hearing.

Sam then cleared his throat, hoping that Clay would at least have the decency to look at him. Unfortunately no such luck.

"Your mom tells me that you're pretty special, Clay." Sam whispered, now taking a different approach to reach out to his son.

Still, Clay remained motionless.

Sam knew the theory behind telepathy, but had never tried it himself. He was too nervous because if he failed he would look like a fool, but if he succeeded he would be a freak.

Now was the time to test the theory though.

So Sam reached out to Clay with his mind and felt the connection easily. There was barely any work behind it at all. However, Sam also felt himself opening up a bit more. He felt himself become more aware of certain things in the room.

He felt Clay's essence, its innocence, its purity. But inside of that innocence he also felt a deep seed of rage and hate just waiting to blossom. Sam decided that he would do everything in his power to keep that from happening.

Sam forced his way through the new awareness and then, he forced his thoughts into Clay's mind with a gentle shove.

_"I'm special too, Clay." _Sam said without moving his lips causing the child to startle and look up into Sam's eyes.

Clay looked as if he were about to cry. His brilliant blue eyes held unshed tears as they pierced Sam's hazel gaze.

Sam then chuckled out loud as he relaxed against the couch, suddenly a little more at ease.

_"You know, I've actually never done this before. Talk to someone in their head, I mean…I think you're the only one I would do this for. And well…Dean, but he doesn't have abilities like we do." _Sam continued to reassure the kid silently.

_"Do you know why mom hates me?" _Clay pushed into Sam's mind that read as little more than a whisper.

Sam blinked in confusion as he stared down at the saddened child.

_"Your mom doesn't hate you Clay…that's why she called me. She didn't want you getting taken away from her. She called me so I could try to help you." _Sam said as he put a hand on the top of Clay's head.

_"Help me?" _Clay asked as if he were suddenly offended, _"I don't need any help, there's nothing wrong with me!" _

_"I didn't say there was anything wrong with you." _Sam said quickly as he suddenly felt his sons' unleashed rage come into himself making his head spin. It seems that among his newly attuned sixth sense laid a bit of empathy that he would need to keep a leash on if he valued his sanity.

_"I was just saying that I could do this with you, ya know? Show you that you're not alone in this. It's no secret that I'm not exactly an expert at this either." _Sam continued as he placed his hand back on his lap.

Clay's anger seemed to drain back into a pit, and Sam was suddenly filled with a refreshing calm as Clay readjusted his position on the floor so that it was more comfortable to look up into his fathers' face.

_"I know that your abilities are strong, but you need help controlling them. You don't know what you're doing." _Clay said darkly as he shot Sam a warning glance.

_"Don't worry about me, Clay." _Sam said with a smile, _"We're here to talk about you." _

Clay rolled his eyes and huffed an annoyed breath.

_"You're abilities will get the better of you if you don't learn to keep a lid on them." _Clay warned.

_"Clay, I've lived with these abilities for almost two and a half years now. I think I'm fine kiddo." _Sam said passively.

_"I felt you only JUST open yourself up though. It's like a door just opened in your head isn't it?" _Clay asked almost franticly, trying to prove his point.

_"Something like that." _Sam agreed.

_"Try to close it." _

_"What?"_

_"Now that it's opened…try to close it." _Clay repeated.

Sam closed his eyes and then tried to pull himself from Clay's mind. It was like retracing your steps after you've lost something. But it was like his mind was stuck there, but that wasn't all.

Awareness just kept flowing into Sam's head.

Across the room he felt Dean's essence as well as Clay's that was right next to him. Dean was anxiously fidgeting and watching Sam and Clay's interaction.

Sam sensed his protectiveness over him, and his will to die if any threat came to Sam. He felt Dean's deep seed of violence that was only let out fully when Dean was fighting something evil. He felt Dean's love for what was his, and Sam knew that the only things Dean had were his car, and him his brother.

Sam looked down at Clay wide-eyed as the kid gave him a Dean Winchester 'told ya so' type look.

_"You don't think I've tried to be normal?" _Clay continued, _"I feel everything, and it will never go away. That's why I don't have any friends; I always know what they're feeling." _

Sam continued to stare down at Clay silently as the unshed tears in his eyes finally began to fall down his cheeks.

_"I KNOW that my mom hates me. I feel it whenever she looks at me. She thinks I'm a freak, and that's fine I am…but I don't appreciate her pretending that she loves me. She needs to stop lying to herself." _Clay spat.

Clay then turned around and averted his eyes back to the television program he had been watching before.

Sam continued to stare at the kid wide-eyed. He was at a complete loss for words.

Sam knew though that Clay was right.

He did need his help.

Sam needed help keeping his abilities in check; he needed to learn to control them.

But Sam too was right when he said that Clay needed help.

Clay needed help with his outlook.

Sam saw that Clay had reasonable doubt about the people around him, and that made Sam fear that Clay would head down the wrong path.

He feared that his son would live his destiny to one day go darkside.

It seemed that they both needed each other if they were going to survive this with their sanity intact.

* * *

_Oh come on, this is me who's writing the story! Of course I was gonna make things a bit more complicated! Haha. _

_Don't worry folks, more to come soon! _


	5. Father & Son

_Chapter 5_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam suddenly staggered up from the couch and made his way back to where Dean was standing. Sam tried very hard to keep his face expressionless, but of course Dean saw right through it.

Dean grabbed Sam by the bicep as he made a motion suggesting he was about to step around Dean.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean stopped Sam as his breathing started coming in frantic huffs, "What the hell happened? I thought you were gonna try to reach out to him."

Sam took in a calming breath, but it didn't help.

That's right! Sam could only imagine what their exchange looked like to Dean. To him it must have looked like a bunch of intense glances.

Sam sighed as he realized he couldn't lie to Dean about this.

"We did talk." He admitted with defeat.

"Sure didn't look like talkin' from where I was standing." Dean said, sounding annoyed.

"We did talk Dean…just not out loud." Sam continued, hoping that Dean would understand what he was getting at.

Success! Dean's eyes widened as he looked over at Clay and then back at Sam.

"You used…telepathy?" Dean questioned.

Sam only nodded, still not feeling too comfortable saying it out loud.

"Since when are you telepathic?" Dean prodded with irritation clear in his tone.

Sam shrugged, but then decided it was best to tell Dean what had just happened with Clay. He revealed everything that happened with Sam opening himself up, and not being able to turn it off. But decided to leave out the part where Clay mentioned that he knew his mother hates him.

That would be a conversation Sam would have to have with Abigail alone.

Sam felt Dean's rage boil up to the surface and come into himself. Sam suddenly got such an intense headache from the unleashed emotion. It was strong enough to make Sam stagger back and hold onto the wall for support.

This seemed to only make Dean angrier, with a mix of fear for his brothers' well being.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean prodded as he put a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder.

That did it for him.

The intensity of all those different emotions coming from Dean mixed with Dean's physical contact proved to be too much for Sam just yet being as he barely had control over this thing.

Sam's knees buckled, and slammed into Abigail's hardwood floors. The vibrations of the fall traveled all the way up to Sam's head, intensifying his headache and turning it into a full on migraine.

This of course made Dean grab hold of Sam by each shoulder.

Sam looked up into Dean's face, it looked like he was saying, or rather yelling something, but all Sam could hear was his own frantic heartbeat.

Sam let out a pain-filled moan as the pain in his head reached his peak.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he finally lost consciousness.

**xXx**

_Sam found that he was suddenly back in the hallways of Riverview High. His knapsack was giving him trouble as he had to stay behind in his previous class to finish an exam. So now he was feverishly shoving books into the bag as he hustled to the cafeteria to meet Abigail. He looked up every now and again to make sure he wasn't about to run into anyone. _

_He didn't bother zippering his bag when his books were all put away. He was about to be late, so he broke out into a run. _

_When he finally reached the cafeteria, he saw about fifty round tables around the room with students around his age sitting around most of them, talking with their friends. _

_Everyone seemed to have their own clique. They all seemed to fit in so well with each other. _

_Sam knew he would never have that, but hopefully for the few weeks he would be stuck here he would make the best of it. _

_The most troubling thing about this whole scene was that he couldn't see Abigail anywhere. _

_His eyebrows knit together with worry as he feared that he might have been stood up. _

_Suddenly, there was a warm hand on his shoulder that made him whirl around to face his opponent defensively. _

_Sam immediately relaxed when he saw that it was Abigail, wearing a huge smile on her face, now holding her hands up in surrender. _

_"Easy there, Stretch." She said with a chuckle. _

_Sam laughed a little at himself. His fathers' lessons seemed almost instinctual now, Sam would have to find the on and off switch to that one day if he was ever going to get out of this life. _

_"Sorry." Sam said with a warm smile. _

_"It's alright, come on let's sit somewhere." Abigail said as he walked ahead of Sam and sat at the empty table in the far right corner where it was most shaded and hidden. _

_She dropped her bag on the floor and sat in one of the open fold out chairs with a plop. Sam smiled at that, and did the same, sitting across from her. _

_"So Sam, what brings you to Riverview?" Abigail asked curiously as she folded her arms on the table top. _

_"Family business," Sam answered quickly and rather honestly, "we travel a lot with my dad's line of work." _

_"We?" Abigail asked curiously as she cocked her head. _

_"My older brother and I." Sam replied. _

_Abigail nodded with comprehension._

_"So what's your dad do?" Abigail prodded._

_"Sells stuff." Sam lied. _

_"What kind of stuff?"_

_Sam shrugged, "Just stuff, but whatever. It's not my life." _

_"It's not, huh?" Abigail asked with a coy smile on her face, "So then what're your plans?" _

_"I think I wanna go into law, but I'm not sure what I want to do with it." Sam admitted with a guilty smile. _

_"That's cool. How about your brother? He doin' his own thing too?" Abigail pried. _

_Sam chuckled, "Nah, Dean's gonna fall into the family business I'm sure." _

_"Selling stuff?" Abigail asked with a small laugh. _

_Sam couldn't hold back a laugh as he nodded at her. _

_"So what about you?" Sam asked, now putting Abigail on the spot. _

_"Not really much to say about me." Abigail admitted, "I mean, my dad raised me while my mom was in and out of rehab. She finally passed about two years ago after being sick for a while." _

_"I'm so sorry." Sam said suddenly serious._

_"No, don't be. It's alright. I mean, a lot people have it far worse than I do, right?" Abigail said with a dry laugh._

_Sam nodded curtly, "What do you want to be when you get out of here, huh?" _

_Abigail shrugged, "I dunno yet, hopefully something to do with painting. My dad kinda got me into art at a young age, and now I just can't seem to stop, ya know?" _

_"But that's awesome!" Sam said as an excited smile spread across his face. _

_"I s'pose." Abigail admitted. _

_Sam really liked seeing Abigail in this light. She seemed to come from a bit of a sad background, but then again who didn't? But despite all that, she still seemed strong and willing to face the world as her own woman. _

_Sam respected that. _

_He even found himself attracted to that. _

_Sam looked into her pale blue eyes, lit with excitement. _

_'Ah the hell with it!' Sam thought. _

_"What're you doing Friday?" Sam asked, biting the bullet and asking her out. _

_A wide smile spread across her face, and her cheeks flushed a little. He knew she was going to say yes. _

**xXx**

"Sam! Sammy!"

Sam moaned at the sound of his name, but made no effort to open his eyes.

He knew he wasn't on the floor but was now on a soft surface, and now laying down.

He felt Dean's fear, and his headache reared its ugly head making Sam wince with his eyes still clenched shut.

"C'm d'wn." Sam muttered.

"What?" Dean's voice seemed to yell.

"Calm down!" A child's voice yelled impatiently. Sam recognized the voice immediately as Clay.

Dean actually did seem to calm down at that. But with help. It was odd, Sam felt a little bit of Clay grip Dean's emotions tight, and shove them back down to their pit.

It relieved Sam's headache, but at the same time made him very nervous.

Sam forced his eyes open, and saw Dean, Abigail, and Clay looking down at him.

"What happened?" Abigail asked fearfully.

"Nothin'," Sam said quickly, "I just got real lightheaded all of a sudden. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Abigail asked nervously, her eyes holding unshed tears as she looked back and forth between Sam and Clay.

Sam could feel it. He knew that somehow Abigail was blaming Clay for this.

"I'm fine, I swear Abbey." Sam said with a small reassuring smile as he slowly sat up. That's when he noticed that he was on the white leather couch in front of the television that was still on but forgotten in the background.

"Hey mom," Clay said as he shot his mom a blank look, **"How 'bout you go get Sam some tea?" **

Both Sam's eyes and Dean's widened as they realized what Clay had just done. They then both looked over at Abigail who had now adopted the blank look herself.

"I'm gonna fix you some tea, Sam." Abigail announced as she left the room.

"S-sounds…great." Sam muttered halfheartedly.

When Abigail was out of the room, Sam's and Dean's eyes averted back to Clay.

"Did you just put the whammy on your mom?" Dean asked in an accusatory way.

Clay shrugged, "I did it to you too."

"You did what?" Both Sam and Dean asked in unison.

Clay rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sam just told you he opened himself up! That means empathy…among other things." Clay said matter-of-factly.

"So…?" Dean asked, urging Clay to continue.

"You touched him when you let your emotions run wild! It hurt him! I had to calm you down in order for him to snap out of it." Clay said with a wary eye roll.

"You can't do that, Clay." Sam said with a frown.

"Why?" Clay prodded.

"You're messing with people's heads. You should only do that as a last result, if that! If this ever happens again, I want your word that you'll talk it out with Dean or whoever, and if they can't calm down _then_ you can make them. But don't do that just because you can." Sam said sternly.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at Sam.

"You're not the boss of me!" Clay snapped angrily.

"Yea I am!" Sam snapped right back.

"Fine then!" Clay yelled, "Maybe next time I'll just leave you that way!"

"That'd be better than you messing around peoples' heads!" Sam replied.

Clay then went silent as he stormed out of the room.

Sam took a deep calming breath as he rested his head against the back of the couch.

Dean then started chuckling, which of course made Sam curious.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"First father and son fight, Sammy. That kid is definitely a mini-you." Dean said with great amusement.

Maybe Dean was right, Sam wondered.

And if he was, then maybe Sam knew how to get through to the kid. After all, he really was just looking out for him.

* * *

_Okay, normally I don't do fluff. Haha. But I thought this had to be done. _

_Again guys, thank you guys so much for the support. I have a feeling this story might just blow my other ones out of the water. I dunno though, you guys are the judges. :)_


	6. Their Options

_Chapter 6_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam and Dean both sat on the couch in the late night, early morning. Abigail and Clay had both gone off to bed a few hours ago, leaving Sam and Dean to the living room.

Sleep, however was the farthest thing from their minds.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sam asked Dean in a low whisper.

Dean sighed and brushed his hand across his face in frustration. He was sitting as far away from Sam as the couch would allow. He didn't want a repeat of this evening.

"I'm not sure, but next time you feel like gettin' lucky…wear a bag." Dean said with a tiny smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Thanks, real helpful." He snapped sarcastically.

"But I'm serious," Dean said firmly, "We can't risk that demon mojo you got goin' on getting passed down again, ya know?"

Sam shot Dean an offended look. Even though he knew Dean was right. Back then Sam was ignorant and didn't know he was any different from anyone else. He didn't know that the evidence of his differences was flowing through his veins since he was six months old.

But still, Dean didn't know how bad it really was. He seemed to only think it was some sort of demon connection.

And Sam would let Dean go right ahead and think that.

"Whatever." Sam said angrily as he shook his head, "That still doesn't help us with Clay, now."

"I know…and I'm pretty sure Abigail won't let us take him to get him help." Dean said with great agitation.

Sam scoffed, "Not only that, but Clay won't come willingly either. You saw him before; he threw a fit when I told him not to use his abilities unless it was a last resort."

"You think maybe it's too late to help him then?" Dean asked sympathetically.

Sam's heart constricted at the question. He wished that with every fiber of his being it wasn't too late to save Clay. But he knew how people reacted to power; he knew that with only a little taste of it people would leave behind everything to seek more.

And Clay was already showing signs of that reaction.

"I hope not." Sam said simply.

Because he knew what it meant for Clay if they were too late to save him. It meant that they would have to kill him.

"What about you?" Dean asked with concern as he looked over at Sam soulfully, "I mean you just opened yourself up to the same abilities…how are you feeling?"

Sam half shrugged, "I'm fine I guess for all intents and purposes. I mean I'm a bit freaked out, but I guess that's to be expected right?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess."

"So what's our next move?" Sam asked eagerly.

"I guess since the kid aint cooperating, we'll have to bring help to him." Dean replied simply.

"You really think that'll work?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean shrugged, "I don't really know, but we don't have much choice if you wanna keep him."

"Who would we get? I mean, who could possibly help?" Sam asked curiously.

"Uh…Bobby or maybe he knows a psychic who can help us. I mean, you'd want someone with experience helping you guys out, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes impatiently and nodded, "That'd probably help, Dean!"

Dean bit his lip as he searched his mind desperately for anyone who would be able to help them out. His eyes suddenly widened and he released his reddened lip as realization dawned on him.

"There's always Missouri." Dean quipped, he obviously didn't seem to happy about the idea.

Missouri Mosley was an older psychic that lived in Lawrence Kansas. She was the one who told their dad about the evil things out there. She pretty much told him that every nightmare and monster movie he'd ever seen was real.

Sam and Dean had the pleasure of meeting her once a few years ago. Well, supposedly she met them when they were too young to remember as well, but they weren't sure if that counted exactly.

She even made a comment to the boys, saying how they grew up handsome, and practically laughed in Dean's face when she told him that he was 'a goofy lookin' kid'.

Sam chuckled softly, "Dean, I don't think she's really in your fan club."

"Yea, but this isn't about me, Sam. This is about you and Clay. And she acts like you friggin' walk on water!" Dean pressed with an eye roll.

"She does not!" Sam defended.

"Whatever, the point is she's the only experience psychic I can think of if you have any better ideas." Dean challenged.

"Let's just see if Bobby knows anyone, and if he can't think of anyone helpful, _then_ we'll call Missouri. Besides, I don't really think she'd be into driving through two states just to help us out, ya know?"

Dean nodded in understanding and surrender. He figured that was just as well seeing as he knew Sam was right. Missouri didn't really seem to like him much. She always seemed to be yelling at him for something, whether he did something stupid, or was only thinking about doing something stupid.

Sam suddenly took a deep calming breath and turned his head toward his brother with a serious expression on his face.

"What do you think of Clay, Dean?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't really know, Sam." Dean answered quickly, "I mean he seems really smart, but if we can't get him to listen to us…it definitely won't matter what I think of him."

Sam knew what Dean was saying. What Dean meant was, he wasn't going to try and get close to the kid, because he didn't want to live with the pain if they ended up having to kill him.

Sam nodded in understanding, and turned his head to look at the television that was turned off, just looking at a blank screen.

He didn't know what it was, but Sam felt a small connection to his son already. It scared him a little, even. He had literally just met this kid a few hours ago, but it was a feeling he couldn't shake. Clay was his, plain and simple.

Sam sighed as he realized the extent of that connection on a more serious note.

If it ever came down to Clay refusing their help, and he went bad. Sam knew that he would have to be the one to kill his son.

* * *

_New poll on my page guys! What do you wanna see in Fic 7? _

_Thanks for the review, guys! :D_


	7. Pressure

_Chapter 7_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam awoke the next morning to tiny hands nudging his chest gently. He moaned slightly and pushed back at the small force and then rolled over, not yet wanting to open his eyes.

The nudging continued only a little harder, on his back.

Sam rolled back over and cracked his eyes open, but had to shut them again as the morning sunlight came streaming through the open windows.

"Wassit?" Sam muttered sleepily.

"Sam?" came a tiny voice that sounded full of remorse.

Sam opened his eyes a crack and sat up on the couch to find himself face to face with Clay.

Clay's eyes were wide and focused this morning, but unlike last night they were full of emotion. Sam found it strange suddenly that the boy looked so emotional, yet Sam didn't find himself in any pain. He would ask later, he decided.

"You awake?" Clay asked in a small voice.

Sam nodded slowly and then looked down on the floor to see Dean sleeping with his jacket as a makeshift pillow. Actually he was pretending to sleep, Sam could tell because he could feel Dean's emotional reaction to Clay.

Sam gave a tiny smile as he realized that Clay could probably feel Dean too. He just didn't care.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you last night, Sam." Clay whispered, as he looked down at his hands and not into Sam's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied with a half smile, "we're gonna call someone, another psychic, to help the both of us out. Is that alright with you?"

Clay seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding so quickly it looked almost like a twitch. He obviously wasn't too happy about it, but for some reason he seemed to just be going along with it. Sam would keep a wary eye on the kid, just to be safe.

"How're you feeling this morning?" Clay asked, as his eyes shifted back to Sam's face.

Sam nodded, "Better than last night. Where's your mom?"

Clay shrugged, "I dunno. Mom wasn't in bed when I woke up, and her car isn't in the garage."

"She didn't leave a note?" Sam asked, stunned.

Clay shook his head, "No, but I usually wake up to her not home and she just tells me that she's visiting my aunt."

"How often does this happen, Clay?" Sam prodded.

"Almost every other day." Clay answered simply.

"Who's your aunt?"

"I dunno, I've never met her." Clay responded immediately.

Sam huffed, that's definitely strange. This went beyond a deep buried hatred for your child; this was leaving a seven year old child unattended almost every morning.

But something else seemed to be bothering Clay as his eyes averted back to his hands as he twisted his too big t-shirt around his fingers nervously.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he stretched his back, still sitting on the couch.

"Uh…are you gonna tell mom about…you?" Clay asked almost hopefully.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he slumped back into his regular sitting position with a huff.

"Your abilities, are you gonna tell my mom about them?"

Sam's eyes widened as he came to understand the meaning behind the question. Clay wanted Sam to tell Abigail about his abilities, so Abigail could see that Clay wasn't the only one.

"Yea," Sam replied with a nod, "I'll let her know today."

Clay nodded in thanks and then looked down at Dean who gave a small snort to try and keep up his charade.

"So…good talk?" Clay asked Sam with a tiny smile.

Sam nodded simply.

"Alright good, because that was a little awkward." Clay replied.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. Apparently there was a bit of Dean in his child too.

Clay then sent a light kick to Dean's stomach with a snort of laughter.

"I'm going to get dressed now Dean, you can pretend you're just waking up now."

Dean's eyes snapped open as he moved sluggishly to a sitting position.

"Alright, alright." He muttered.

Clay laughed, and then walked out of site, into his bedroom.

Dean looked up at Sam with a cocky smirk.

"So, he's suddenly interested in help?"

Sam shrugged; his face relaxing into a serious expression.

"I dunno. But we gotta keep an eye on him just in case."

"Just in case, what?" Dean asked, taken aback.

Sam shrugged, "I don't really know."

Dean shook his head as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He then made his way to his feet slowly, and pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

"I'm gonna call Bobby, alright?" Dean announced as he began dialing Bobby's number.

Sam simply nodded, as he too got to his feet.

Dean then put the phone to his ear, while Sam walked out the front door to go out to the car to get his laptop. He figured while they were stuck here, Sam would continue to try to break Dean free of his demon deal.

Sam made his way back into the house with the laptop under his arm. He closed the door behind him and then sat back down on the couch.

He flipped the computer open, as he looked up at his brother who was deep in conversation with Bobby.

Sam shook his head, and then looked back to the screen. He was looking for any demonic signs or omens close by.

Dean then flipped his phone shut, and then stood in front of Sam.

"Bobby's gonna call a friend of his to see if she can help us out, then he'll give us a call. If she can't help, then I'll give Missouri a call, alright?" Dean said with a little annoyance.

Sam nodded simply, without looking up from the computer screen.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Looking at weather reports or any mysterious deaths in the area." Sam replied.

"And?" Dean prodded.

"Uh…not sure yet. Looks like there might be some omens in Sidwater…it's only a few miles from here. But it's only a lightning storm really; I'm looking for strange deaths now."

"Alright then, keep workin'." Dean said with a yawn.

Sam sighed as Dean walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. Sam was really starting to feel the pressure now, with keeping Clay under check while trying to build a relationship with him, and trying to keep Dean from Hell.

Sam felt that he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

_I promise this will pick up soon, it'll get more interesting. Haha. _

_Next chapter coming soon, guys!_

_Thanks for all the support! _


	8. Leaving

_  
Chapter 8_

_

* * *

_

About an hour later, Abigail crept through the front door fully dressed, carrying a plastic bag in one hand, and a big black leather purse in the other.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked from the couch, his laptop still propped open on his lap.

Abigail gave an involuntary jump when Sam spoke up.

"Ah jeez, Sam! Ya scared the hell outta me!"

"Sorry," Sam apologized flatly.

"I went to go get breakfast." Abigail answered as she lifted the white plastic bag in her hand, "Donuts."

Sam nodded, and then shut the laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of him while Abigail hustled into the kitchen.

Sam followed behind her, and watched as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"What about all the other times you've disappeared, Abbey?" Sam asked accusingly.

Abigail shot Sam a confused look, and he only shrugged curtly.

"Ah," Abigail replied as a smile spread across her face, "You talk to Clay?"

Sam gave a small nod, but didn't respond.

"I've been at my neighbors, she's been a great help with Clay…even though she doesn't know all the details."

Sam cocked his head with confusion.

"That's not what Clay told me. He said you were going to his aunts…which of course I found slightly odd because you've never once mentioned you had a sister."

"Tammy is like a sister to me, Sam. She's known Clay all his life, so she's not blood, but she's his aunt for all intents and purposes." Abigail explained as she pulled the donut box out of the plastic bag, and threw the bag in the trash.

Sam nodded in understanding and suddenly felt a little stupid. It seemed like he was trying to catch Abigail doing something wrong.

Just then, Dean walked into the kitchen with his cellphone in his hand. He looked back and forth between Sam and Abigail.

"Did I interrupt?" Dean asked with a proud smirk on his face as he looked toward Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No."

"Alright," Dean responded with disbelief, "can I talk to you alone, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, and then followed Dean out of the kitchen, and out to the freshly manicured front lawn.

"So, Bobby just called me back." Dean announced.

"Yea? And?" Sam asked.

"He got someone who he thinks can help us out, looks like we might not need Missouri after all."

Sam didn't ignore the hint of relief in Dean's voice.

"Great, this person got a name?" Sam prodded.

"Pamela Barnes. Bobby explained she doesn't have as strong abilities as you, but she knows enough to help you. Is that alright?" Dean explained with concern.

"That's fine I guess, when will she be here?"

"Tomorrow." Dean answered.

Sam nodded, and then sighed deeply as he thought of the time they had.

"What's wrong?" Dean prodded.

"You got a little less than four weeks left, Dean…I dunno this just feels like bad timing." Sam replied, his voice cracking on his brothers' name.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Dean said with a tiny smile.

"How?"

"You have a kid now. Now you can focus all your energy on him, Sam…like I did with you." Dean said passively, as if he didn't even care.

"You are unbelievable." Sam snapped.

"What?"

"You act like it's that simple! You die, then I go on living. That's not how it's gonna work out! I'm gonna find a way to save you Dean! We just gotta find out who holds your contract!" Sam yelled furiously.

"How do you suggest we do that Sam?" Dean asked as his frame began to shake with effort. He was trying desperately not to get angry and hurt Sam.

Sam exhaled sharply, "I told you before I found some possible omens, well from the looks of it now, we got a demon practically right on top of us. It just hasn't made a move yet. We can go looking for it, and question it."

"Demons lie, Sam. It could send us on a goose chase, and all we would have done is waste our time!"

"But it's the only thing we got!" Sam snapped back.

Dean then took in a deep calming breath, and quickly changed the subject. This was getting them nowhere, and he didn't have the energy to keep his anger in check.

"Did you tell Abigail yet…about you?" Dean asked more calmly.

Sam shook his head feverishly, "No, I've been working up to it though."

"You gotta do it today, dude." Dean said.

"I know." Sam replied, "I guess now's as good a time as any, right?"

Dean nodded, "Best to get it over with."

Sam nodded, and then turned to walk back into the house with Dean at his heel. Dean shut the door behind him, and continued to follow Sam into the kitchen where they had left Abigail.

"You want me here?" Dean asked supportively.

"No, I better do this alone." Sam replied quickly as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Abigail stood by the sink, cleaning some plates by hand. Sam nodded at Dean, telling him to leave them. Dean nodded back, and went to sit in the living room.

Sam took a deep breath and put a gentle hand on Abigail's shoulder.

She jumped, and whirled around to face Sam with wide eyes.

"Damnit, Sam! That's twice!"

"Sorry." Sam responded simply.

"Need something?" Abigail asked as she turned the faucet off.

"N-no…I just need to tell you something." Sam said shakily.

"What's up?" Abigail asked with a small smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"W-when you called me…you asked if there was anything wrong with me…" Sam started slowly.

Abigail's smile slid from her face, and she stared up at Sam in all seriousness.

"There's nothing really wrong with me," Sam continued, as he found it got harder and harder to look Abigail in the eye, "but I have the same abilities as Clay."

"Excuse me?" Abigail asked in an almost terrified whisper.

Sam felt the fear roll off her and come into himself. He took a few steps back, and kept his eyes off hers.

"My abilities got passed down to Clay." Sam repeated.

"Why didn't you tell me when we met?" Abigail asked.

"They didn't appear till I turned twenty two…and they didn't get so strong…till I met Clay." Sam explained.

"This is…nuts." Abigail whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know…I know it seems nuts now, but Dean and I can help him. You just gotta let us."

"How?" Abigail choked out.

"We know someone, a specialist." Sam said quickly. It wasn't technically a lie, "she can help."

Abigail nodded curtly.

"Sam…I gotta take off." Abigail said in choked whisper.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"This is all a little much…I don't think I can take this all." Abigail explained.

Sam nodded. He somewhat understood what she was getting at. Not a lot of people could deal with the unnatural as casually as he and Dean did every day. But this was her son she was leaving behind with complete strangers practically.

"Where will you go?" Sam asked.

"Not far." Abigail replied shortly.

"Fine," Sam said angrily, "see you when you get back."

Abigail nodded, "Explain this to Clay, please. I'll be back in a few days."

Sam nodded as she left the kitchen to go pack her belongings.

* * *

_Told ya! More interesting, am I right? More to come soon!_

_Dont forget to visit the poll on my page, guys! Thanks to those who already voted! _


	9. Cruel

_Chapter 9_

_

* * *

_

An hour later, Sam stood by the front door with his arms crossed across his chest and a stern look plastered on his face. He was watching Abigail interact with Clay what appeared to be lovingly on the couch from a distance. She had a suitcase in each hand, one propped next to her on the couch, as the other one sagged to the floor.

She looked down at Clay, who couldn't seem to bring himself to look her in the eye.

Dean walked over to Sam's side with a look of concern on his face as he stared into his brothers' hard face.

"You alright, Sam?" Dean whispered.

Sam nodded feverishly, "M'fine," He mumbled, his expression never wavered, "it's just how could you do that to a child?"

It was Dean's turn to shrug, "I dunno, Sam."

"I mean you only get one mom, so how could she be so selfish?" Sam snapped in a whisper.

"Sam, I kinda get it, I mean I hate to say it but I do. She didn't know what to do when she learned that her son was psychic, I think she just lost it when you told her you were too." Dean elucidated with wide eyes.

"Still," Sam responded with a shrug, "this is her kid, Dean. Why would she just leave when he needs her the most?"

"I don't know Sam!" Dean snapped.

Sam knew, he could see the hurt on Clay's face as he stood his distance. He knew what Clay was feeling coming from his mother right now, and truthfully it made Sam sick to his stomach. She was never so cold when he met her.

**xXx**

_It was a rather nice night. Sam was hanging out with Abigail tonight. He refused to call it a date because he had just met her. _

_They were sitting on the couch watching a movie in the main room of their motel room that was their home for the next few weeks. Sam had to do some hardcore begging to get Dean to leave for the night, while their dad was already off on a hunt. _

_Tonight she looked amazing, Sam noted. She had her hair down, which really showed off how long it truly was. It reached well past the middle of her back. She had on a white spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of tight dark blue jeans. _

_Abigail turned her attention from the small screen to look at Sam who was deliberately not looking at her. He found himself too nervous to look her in the eye. _

_She put a gentle hand on his lap as she cuddled in closer to him. That got his attention as he looked over at her wide-eyed, and completely clueless as how to play it off. _

_"Uh, Abigail?" Sam questioned nervously. _

_"Sorry, I'm a bit cold." She replied with a chuckle as they locked eyes. _

_Sam nodded feverishly and then turned his attention back to the movie flickering on the television screen. _

_Abigail blinked in confusion, and then looked back up at Sam's face. _

_"You can call my 'Abbey' ya know…that's what everyone calls me." Abigail tried in a whisper. _

_Sam nodded again, "Okay…Abbey." He replied as a thin sheet of nervous sweat appeared on his brow. _

_"Sam, is this a date or a hang out?" Abigail asked a bit more forcefully. _

_Sam looked down at her with curiosity. _

_"Um…well I thought you'd want to take it slow." Sam said shakily. _

_"Why would I want to go slow? You were the one who told me that your dad moves you around a lot…we may not have enough time to take this slow." Abigail pushed. _

_"So what would you suggest?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. _

_A small smile appeared on Abigail's face, as the hand she had so gently placed on Sam's lap began to slowly travel to his groin. _

_Sam's eyes widened. _

_"What are you doing?" Sam practically shouted as he jumped away from her. _

_An offended look replaced Abigail's smile. _

_"Speeding things up." She said simply. _

_"Isn't this…a little too fast?" Sam asked nervously. _

_Abigail chuckled dryly, "You're not like most guys, are you?"_

_"Guess not." Sam admitted. _

_"I want this," Abigail whispered intently, "don't you?"_

_Sam nodded sheepishly, but didn't reply. _

_Abigail smiled, and then leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. _

_"Then just go with it." She whispered as she leaned back in and straddled his lap. _

_Sam shrugged and then succumbed. Why not? Dean wouldn't be home till the morning anyway._

**xXx**

Sam blinked the memory away as Abigail pulled away from her son and got to her feet. Clay looked completely at ease, almost like he didn't care that his mother was leaving him.

Abigail walked over to Sam, and he felt her fear and deep rooted hatred peek and swell to the surface. Her face however, looked sad, like her insides were tearing.

"I'll be back in a few days…maybe a couple weeks." Abigail admitted with a whisper.

Sam nodded; he wanted nothing more than to lash out at her. How could she be so cruel as to leave her own child?

"Alright," Sam replied simply, "I guess this is good-bye then."

"Bye, Sam…I'm sorry." Abigail whispered.

Nowhere in her deep pit of emotions, did Sam detect a hint of sorrow. He scoffed, but didn't reply, not even when she leaned in to give him a hug.

When she pulled away from him, she nodded courteously to Dean and then walked past Sam out the front door.

Sam looked over at Clay, his demeanor completely changed. He was now sympathetic, and choked up as he looked at his son, who still had a hardened expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it Clay," Sam said confidently, "everything's gonna be just fine."

Clay nodded curtly, but didn't respond.

Sam cocked his head, and then took a few steps forward, hoping to get a read on Clay's emotional state.

Clay looked up at him angrily as he immediately knew what Sam was up to.

"Mind your own business!" Clay snapped as he rose from the couch and stormed off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sam shrugged, and then turned to face Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and sighed.

"I'll go out to get you us some lunch…maybe he'll come out for food?" Dean offered.

Sam shrugged again, "Hopefully," he muttered.

Dean nodded and then turned and walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

Sam knew that Clay would come out eventually. He just hoped that it was sooner rather than later so he could explain why his mother left.

Although, Sam knew there was nothing he could say that would make that pain go away.

That, and Sam knew absolutely nothing about kids. This was going to be an interesting few days.


	10. Pamela

_  
Chapter 10_

_

* * *

_

Clay didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day, which of course worried Sam to no end. They would talk through the door using telepathy, because Clay had said he didn't really feel like talking. He only said that he was tired. He didn't feel, or sound in any way upset.

Which of course also worried Sam.

Sam would open to door for only a moment to pass in plates of food, but there were no signs that Clay was actually eating the food.

It continued that way through the night, leaving Sam with only a couple hours sleep.

Dean on the other hand told Sam countless times to drop it, and stop babying the kid. He'd come out when he was ready, but Sam was as persistent as ever.

Dean then shrugged it off, and let the 'know-it-all' deal with it his way, even though he wasn't getting any results.

The following morning, Clay proved Dean right by finally coming out of his room to go to the bathroom. Sam nearly tackled him in the hall.

Clay only brushed Sam off and took care of his business. When he was done, he came out and sat at the dining room table, his eyelids drooping slightly suggesting he was still half asleep.

Dean rolled his eyes with annoyance at how much the two of them were alike and then went to the kitchen to fix the kid some breakfast he had picked up earlier.

Dean placed the kids' omelet on a paper plate, and poured the kid a glass of water. He sighed as he served Clay his breakfast receiving a grunt as a thank you. Dean shrugged in response and then went back to the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch.

"How'd you know he was gonna come out on his own?" Sam demanded in a whisper as Dean took a seat next to him, but like before he was as far away from Sam as the couch would allow.

Dean shrugged as he stifled a yawn, "kids gotta pee like everyone…it's called tough love, Sammy."

Sam nodded in understanding, "When's Pamela getting here?"

"Sometime today, no one said when." Dean relayed.

As if on cue, there was a loud knocking at the door which made Clay look up from his meal, and Sam and Dean look over toward the door wide-eyed.

"That's creepy." Dean muttered as he got to his feet and made his way to the door hesitantly.

When the door opened, there was a smug looking woman in her late twenties wearing a leather jacket over her 'Ramones' t-shirt and tight dark blue jeans that complimented her figure. Her dark brown curly hair cascaded over her shoulders to her breasts, and her brown eyes pierced Dean's green eyes intently.

"Howdy boys." She greeted happily as she walked in the house without an invitation.

"H-hey." Dean stammered wide-eyed as he slammed the door shut once she was over the threshold.

She turned around to face Dean, and eyed him up and down as a satisfied smile crossed her face.

"You must be Dean." She said simply as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean shivered at the contact, but his game-face remained intact.

"And you're Pamela." Dean replied.

She nodded once, and then walked over to Sam fearlessly.

"Sam." She said, rather than asked.

Sam nodded, but said nothing else.

"He always so grumpy?" Pamela asked Dean jokingly.

Dean shrugged, "It's just been one of those days."

"So…where's the kid?" Pamela asked as she placed her black nailed hands on her hips.

"Eating breakfast…he had a rough night last night." Dean explained.

"Ah right," Pamela said with a nod as if she knew exactly what they meant, but she had only momentarily forgotten, "Abigail left, right?"

Dean cocked his head in confusion, "How'd you know?"

"Don't worry about it." She responded simply.

Suddenly, Clay emerged from the other room and rubbed his left eye sleepily, which of course with his bright blue eyes and disheveled hair made him look adorable and completely innocent.

Pamela's eyes fell on Clay, and her smile dropped instantly as she looked down at him wide-eyed.

Sam eyed her curiously, and rose from the couch steadily. He stepped within Pamela's range and tried to get an emotional read on her, but it was just white noise as if she were cut off from him. In some ways it was a great relief, but in other ways it was a little worrisome.

Pamela walked over to Clay and knelt in front of him slowly. Her gaze looked as if she were examining him carefully.

"Clay." She said in a low voice.

Clay nodded, "you're Pamela."

She nodded in response but didn't say anything else.

Clay rolled his eyes and then walked slowly back to his room and closed the door behind him gently. Pamela got back to her feet slowly and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Sam demanded gently.

"Clay's abilities…are strong." Pamela said plainly, almost distant.

"We got that, thanks." Dean quipped sarcastically.

"No," Pamela said with a shake of her head, "I mean, stronger than Sam's…I don't get it."

"W-wait…you're telling me, that seven year old is stronger than Sam?" Dean snapped.

"Age has nothing to do with it, Dean…It's almost like…"Pamela trailed off, and shot a questioning look at Sam.

"You gotta tell him, Sam." Pamela said with accusing eyes.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, as his eyes burned into Pamela's.

"Tell him what? I dunno what you're talking about." Sam said with a nervous smile.

"Tell me what?" Dean interjected, a little annoyed.

"Come on, Sam. Don't play dumb with me…I know. Tell Dean what Azazel showed you last year." Pamela said emotionally.

Sam's throat constricted nervously, and his palms began to sweat. He looked over at Dean and sighed.

"Last year…the Yellow-Eyed-Demon showed me what happened the night mom died." Sam began, his voice thick with guilt.

Dean nodded quickly, urging Sam to continue.

"He showed me how the psychic kids…all got their abilities." Sam continued.

"And?" Dean questioned impatiently.

"On our six month birthday, the Demon stood over our cribs and…bled into our mouths, Dean." Sam finished in a sad whisper.

All emotion drained from Dean's face as he stared at Sam wide-eyed.

* * *

_I couldn't really see how the story could continue without Dean knowing about Sam. So I let him know. _

_And also, i really liked Pamela when she was in the show, so I introduced her a season early because I wanted to. Haha. _

_Lemmie know what you think! _


	11. Blood

_Chapter 11_

_

* * *

_

Dean stood there looking down at Sam who was still sitting on the couch glaring up at Dean expectantly. Dean continued to look at Sam slack-jawed, and wide-eyed.

"Demon blood?" Dean questioned in an almost inaudible whisper.

Sam nodded solemnly, but didn't reply.

Dean finally blinked, and then shook his head to relieve his mind of the sudden fog that had just rolled in.

"So that's how…you and the others were connected to…" Dean said slowly as if he was trying to work it out, but he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Sam nodded again, but averted his eyes from Dean's intense glare. Sam knew that look; Dean was scrutinizing him, examining him, as Dean does with everything that isn't human. It's a way for him to be sure that the _thing_ wasn't dangerous.

But this time, Sam was the _thing_ Dean was inspecting, even if he was human for all intents and purposes.

"He's still human, Dean." Pamela said placidly, as if answering Dean's unspoken question.

"And you've known?" Dean asked Sam, suddenly angry.

Sam nodded again, still not being able to bring himself to look Dean in the face.

"For almost a year?" Dean clarified, irritably.

"Yea." Sam replied brokenly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Dean demanded roughly.

Sam shrugged and rolled his eyes at the same time, but looked back down.

"I didn't want you to react like _this_!"

"Like what?" Dean snapped.

"I didn't want you to look at me like I'm a freak!" Sam yelled.

Dean stood there looking surprised, his eyes had widened again at Sam's outburst.

"I don't look at you that way." Dean defended with an eye-roll.

"Yea okay!" Sam replied sarcastically.

"So what now? Yellow-Eyes is dead, so why aren't Sam's abilities gone?" Dean asked angrily.

"It's not some curse that gets wiped clean when the caster dies, Dean." Pamela explained patiently, "What the Demon did to your brother, is laced in his blood. It's a part of him now."

Dean nodded in understanding, "But how come when The Demon was alive were his abilities still mainly dormant?"

Pamela shrugged, "Looks like Sam just needed the proper push to go in that direction. His son was using telepathy, so he wanted to connect to Clay on that level to assure him he wasn't alone."

Sam's head snapped in Pamela's direction, "How'd you know that?"

Pamela rolled her eyes, "Psychic…remember?" She said with a chuckle.

"So now what?" Dean asked, looking slightly uncomfortable as he continuously shifted his weight back and forth between each foot.

"Now I try and teach Grumpy here how to properly use his abilities…and how to switch on and off that empathy of his before it drives him crazy." Pamela replied with a half smile as she patted Dean's shoulder.

"Yea about that," Sam started as he cocked his head, "how come I can't pick up on your emotions?"

"I've been doing this long enough to learn how to block an empath. And given enough practice, you'll learn to not only read peoples' emotions, but manipulate them."

Sam's eyes practically bulged out of his skull at the idea of controlling peoples' emotions. That seemed wrong to him, not just wrong, but dangerous.

"But then there are some other abilities you may or may not want to exercise." Pamela warned.

"Like what?" Dean asked cautiously as he looked back and forth between Sam and Pamela warily.

"I'm not entirely sure," Pamela admitted, "but telling from the origin of these abilities, they can't all be just lollipops and roses."

Sam rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "If you could call them that to begin with, sure. They sure don't feel like lollipops and roses. Usually they hurt like a bitch."

"Trust me kid," Pamela quipped seriously, "it could be a lot worse than a migraine after a vision."

"A lot worse for who?" Dean interjected.

"I dunno, Sam you remember Lily don't you? And Ava?" Pamela said in mock sweetness.

Sam nodded shakily, as he suddenly understood what Pam meant.

"Lily," Sam began explaining to Dean slowly, "could kill people, make their hearts stop just by touching them…and Ava…not only had visions, but could summon demons."

"Holy-", Dean began but cut himself off.

Sam nodded in understanding.

"But what I'm concerned about," Pam said in a low serious tone, "is Clay."

"What about Clay?" Sam demanded as his eyes locked on Pam's, begging for an explanation.

"His abilities surpass yours Sam…which doesn't make any sense." Pam said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Well, Sam has demon blood in him, but as far as we know Abigail does not…so Clay should be mostly human." Pam explained.

"What does this mean?" Sam demanded.

"Clay has more demon blood in him than you do, Sam." Pam continued solemnly.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Sam said fearfully.

"I know," Pam whispered sympathetically, "the most we can do for him is steer him in the right direction seeing as he already has a pretty firm grip on those powers."

Sam nodded in understanding, but remained silent. He was struggling to think of a clue as to how Clay had more demon blood in him than he did. Like he said to Pamela, it didn't make any sense.

The only explanation Sam could think of, was that Abigail was one of the psychic kids, but that didn't really fit.

One, she was scared out of her mind when Clay's abilities cropped up, and she seemed downright terrified when Sam admitted to her that he too was psychic.

And two, all the other psychic kids were killed off when the Demon brought them all together. He said that he only wanted one. And Sam was the only survivor.

Another conclusion Sam came to, was that when Clay was younger the Demon must have come to him as well.

That made Sam's blood boil.

Was the Demon playing some sort of sick joke on him? Why was he always targeted?

Sam was tired of being the butt of the Yellow-Eyed-Bastards' games.

But is that really what happened? Sam wasn't entirely sure, so he didn't suggest the idea aloud.

"So when does Sam start his training, Yoda?" Dean asked jokingly.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts, and he finally brought himself to look his brother in the face. Dean's game-face was intact, meaning he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

And Sam took the hint gladly, because frankly, he didn't feel like sharing either.

Pam chuckled softly, "tonight, or is that too soon for you, Grumpy?"

"No," Sam replied honestly, "the earlier the better."

* * *

_The next chapter, Sam starts his training with Pamela. It will get much more interesting I swear! _

_Sorry it took so long for it to pick up though! :P_


	12. Psychic Suffering

_Chapter 12_

_

* * *

_

Later that day, Pamela decided it was time to start with Sam's training. He seemed eager, but at the same time put off. He wanted to learn to control it yes, but he feared that some other horrible ability would crop up as he tried to exercise his mind.

Dean seemed completely agitated. He wasn't happy about Sam exercising his demon powers, and he made that plain to everyone. So while Sam was with Pamela, Dean volunteered to watch Clay, but to his dismay Clay decided he wanted to watch Sam.

So Dean watched as well, with a sour look on his face the whole time.

They started the moment the sun went down, in Abigail's bedroom. Pamela said it was important for a 'homey' atmosphere while training. She didn't really go into much detail why, but Sam went with it anyway sitting on the end of the queen sized bed with his hands on his lap.

Dean in the white recliner chair next to the bed with his feet up, his eyebrows knit together as he watched Sam, both from disapproval, and worry.

Clay on the other hand, was seated neatly on Dean's lap watching Sam with great interest.

Pamela stood in front of Sam, her brow furrowed in concentration as she watched Sam with his eyes closed as if asleep.

"Don't nod off, Sam." Pam instructed.

"I'm not." Sam answered immediately, in an almost monotone voice.

Pamela had said because Sam started off with death-visions that, that should be there first area to try and control. So Sam was trying to summon a vision, with very little luck.

Pamela told them that if they could get Sam's visions under control than that could prove to be a great asset to them.

She warned them at the future was always changing, so nothing was set in stone. And Sam's matter of control was however his body reacted to the summoned vision.

Pamela huffed an annoyed breath, and rubbed her temple out of frustration.

"Alright, open your eyes." She said more calmly than she looked.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at her with confusion. Why did she want to stop? They'd been at this for little more than two hours, even after Sam did those ridiculous meditation exercises that she told him to do. Even though all that seemed to do was tickle his throat, and make him a bit lightheaded.

"This isn't working; I think we're going about this all wrong." Pam said more to herself than to Sam as she moved her hand to her chin.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked wide-eyed, he wasn't really sure what the 'right' way to go about this was, but if it was anything like sitting there thinking about death like he had just been doing, it would be quite demanding.

"Lie back," Pamela ordered gently, "put your head on the pillow."

Sam looked up at Pamela questioningly, and then looked over at Dean and Clay. Dean looked as annoyed as ever, but shrugged simply. Clay had a disturbingly blank look on his face as he stared non-blinkingly at Pamela.

Pam looked over at Clay, and Sam didn't miss the chill that crept up her spine, making her flinch.

Sam cocked his head in Clay's direction and sent him a mental message.

_"What're you doing?" _Sam asked Clay a little nervously.

There was a long pause, for a moment Sam though Clay wouldn't respond. Then to his relief, Clay blinked and looked over at Sam.

_"Your psychic friend doesn't put up very sound walls." _Clay said matter-of-factly without moving his mouth.

_"What does that mean?" _Sam demanded with a shrug.

_"It means that I just got a read on her emotional state…with her wall still up." _Clay replied almost smugly.

_"Don't do that!" _Sam snapped angrily.

Clay looked taken aback, _"Why?"_

_"Obviously if she has that wall up, it means she doesn't want anyone invading her privacy, keep out!" _Sam snapped at Clay with a glare.

_"She thinks you and Dean are cute." _Clay said with an eye-roll and a smirk.

Sam turned bright red, _"you read minds now?" _

_"No, but it's obvious, and I don't really think she's trying to hide it either. I promise, there isn't really anything she's hiding in there. If anything it's a little disappointing." _Clay admitted halfheartedly.

_"Still, keep out!" _Sam ordered in a non-convincingly assertive tone which sounded more flustered than threatening.

"You two done or can we continue?" Pam asked with a chuckle as her eyes darted between Sam and Clay.

Sam nodded curtly and then lay down hesitantly. His eyes searched Pamela's face questioningly, but she only smiled down at him.

"What's this about?" Dean asked.

"We're gonna try hypnosis." Pamela admitted as she sat on the bed next to Sam.

"You really think that'll work?" Dean asked worriedly.

"It should." Pamela replied.

She then turned her attention back to Sam and again instructed him to close his eyes, which he did without question.

After a few moments, Pamela put Sam in an absent area of his mind where she wanted him. His breathing had slowed significantly and his body lay unmoving. He was completely relaxed.

Dean moved forward in the recliner a little, he put his feet down and moved Clay so that he was propped on Dean's knee. Dean just wanted to get a good look, just in case.

"Sam, you with me?" Pam asked slowly.

"Yes." Sam answered in a monotone voice.

Pamela nodded, "Alright, I need you to do something for me," she said calmly, "I need you to go to that place, that feeling you get when you have a vision…can you do that for me?"

"Don't want to." Sam muttered.

"Why not?" Pamela asked passively, almost like she didn't really care.

"…hurts." Sam replied as his right eye twitched, but still remained shut.

"What hurts?" Pamela asked, her eyebrows knitting together with concern.

"Head." Sam groaned.

"I know it hurts," Pamela whispered soothingly, "but I need you to go to that place for me."

Sam groaned again, and then his head began thrashing back and forth. His eyes were still closed.

"What do you see, Sam?" Pam demanded as she stood from the bed, still looking down at Sam.

Dean looked back and forth between Pamela and Sam, his eyes wide with worry. While tears started to form in Clay's eyes as he watched Sam.

"Sam?" Pam tried again, but still received no answer. Sam only continued to whip back and forth.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked as he moved Clay over so he could stand over his brother.

Pamela shrugged, "T think he's tapped into a vision."

"Well snap him out of it!" Dean barked angrily.

Pam put a finger on Sam's forehead and closed her eyes, "Sam, wake up in five, four, three, two, one."

Nothing happened.

Sam didn't wake up really, instead he only stopped moving. The only sign he was still alive was his steady breathing.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Dean snapped.

"I don't know, Dean." Pam admitted.

Dean whirled around when he heard light sobbing from behind him. That's when he saw Clay crying openly, his eyes glued to Sam.

"H-he's so scared." Clay sobbed brokenly.

"What?" Dean asked nervously.

"S-Sam's r-real scared right n-now."

Suddenly, Sam gasped out loud and his eyes snapped open, but they weren't right. A white film appeared over his eyes, the same as a blind man's'.

For a moment, Dean feared that Sam had lost his sight somehow, but upon closer inspection he found that he was only half right.

Dean stormed over to Clay and put two forceful hands on the crying child's shoulders.

"What do you mean he's scared? What's happening to Sammy?" Dean demanded furiously.

"H-h-h-he's locked in a v-vision." Clay admitted in a broken sob.

"We need to get Clay out of here." Pamela said as she pried Dean's fingers off of Clay's shoulders and led the boy from the room.

When she came back in, Dean rounded on her.

"Why did you take him out? He knows what's happening to Sam!" Dean screamed.

"He's an empath, just like Sam. Remember what happened to Sam when he felt your rage, Dean? That's what would have happened to Clay if we didn't get him out of here!" Pamela tried to reason.

Dean wasn't even going to ask how she knew that, instead he continued asking about Sam.

"How do we get Sam out?" Dean asked a little more calmly, only a little.

Pamela shrugged, "He has to find his way out on his own."

"That's not good enough!" Dean yelled.

Dean stopped screaming, when Sam started muttering. Dean stepped closer to his brother to try and make out what he was saying, but soon wished he hadn't the second he did.

"Blood...so much…everywhere." Sam muttered so low it sounded close to a whimper.

Dean looked down into Sam's hauntingly empty film covered eyes and wished desperately that he could close them, but he couldn't muster the strength to do it.

"What do we do?" Dean asked in a defeated tone.

"All we can do is wait it out." Pam replied sympathetically as Sam continued his horrified whispering.

* * *

_This one is for romi-luvz-jared who specifically asked for sick!Sam. :)_

_Lemmie know if anyone approves or disapproves! _

_Anyone else have any requests? I'll be happy to attempt to satisfy if it doesn't disrupt the story-line. :D_


	13. Discomfort

_Chapter 13_

_

* * *

_

The next day was a bit hard for everyone. Pamela went to her motel room in the morning and said she would return later, but that was all she said.

So she left Dean and Clay alone with Sam.

Sam hadn't changed at all. No one moved him from his spot on the bed, for fear of what it would do to him in his fragile state. He even continued his grim muttering. That, worried Dean to no ends, and made him wonder what exactly Sam was seeing in his head.

Dean wouldn't let Clay in to see Sam, no matter how much he begged. So the two of them sat in the living room in silence, waiting for Pamela to come back or call.

Dean and Clay sat on the couch, as far away from each other as the sofa would allow. Dean twitched his fingers on the arm of the couch to try and pass the time, while Clay looked down at his hands that lay motionlessly on his lap.

"So...how are you today?" Dean asked with a fake smirk on his face, trying desperately to melt the tension in the room.

However, his ice-breaker seemed to only add to the awkwardness as Clay shot Dean an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Great," Clay quipped sarcastically, "how 'bout you?"

Dean shrugged halfheartedly, "Been better." He responded honestly.

Clay took a deep breath and softened his gaze, "You and Sam are real close huh?"

Dean looked at Clay questioningly, and then nodded.

"Yea, but I mean we're brothers' so…"

Clay nodded, "What's Sam like?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, and coughed nervously.

"I mean what's Sam really like? I don't really know him." Clay whispered almost sadly.

"He's a pain in the ass, most of the time." Dean said with a small chuckle, but relaxed his face when he saw Clay wasn't amused.

"But really, he's an all around good person. I mean, he's the type that feels everyone deserves a chance. He doesn't see things in just black and white, he sees shades of gray." Dean said seriously.

Clay nodded solemnly, and looked back down at his hands.

"Why do you wanna know?" Dean prodded, still looking at Clay.

"I don't really know him. I never had a dad in my life, and suddenly here he is." Clay said as a tear fell from his eye.

"What's with the waterworks?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

Clay sniffled, and let a few moments pass before answering as he gathered himself.

"I don't want him to die." Clay sobbed.

"Whoa, who said he's dying? He's just…" Dean found that he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He didn't really know what Sam's situation entailed.

Clay gave a humorless, dry chuckle and looked up at Dean, "He's what? He's sleeping?"

Dean didn't answer; he only turned his head away from the child. He refused to believe that Sam was dying, he knew that he wasn't, he just knew it.

"I was just starting to get to know him." Clay said defeated, as he rubbed his nose.

"Don't sweat it kid, Sam will wake up." Dean comforted.

But it made Dean think. What would happen now? Surely they couldn't just leave Clay here with his unsupportive mother, and they couldn't take Clay with them on the road. So what would happen after this?

Would this all be over before Dean's time was up?

An involuntary shiver crept up Dean's spine at the thought, but he only shook it off, even though his due date seemed closer than ever.

Suddenly his cellphone in his pocket rang, and Dean dug in his jeans frantically, and pulled out the small phone.

He looked at the ID, and saw that Bobby was calling.

Dean sighed, and answered the phone, relieved to get away from the awkwardness.

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted.

_"Hey Dean, Pam told me about Sam. How's he doing?" _Bobby's gruff voice asked with concern.

Dean sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand with annoyance.

"No change." Dean replied simply.

_"Damn," _Bobby swore grimly, _"How're you holdin' up with the kid?"_

"Fine." Dean answered immediately, "Been better, but we're alright…considering."

_"Alright, well Pam told me to tell you she'll be over soon. Right now she's meditating on it…I don't really know why, I'm just passing on a message." _Bobby chuckled with disbelief.

Dean laughed a dry laugh, "Okay, thanks Bobby."

_"You call if you need anything…and try to go easy on the kid." _Bobby said with little amusement.

"Will do." Dean replied, and then hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

Clay looked at Dean curiously, but remained silent.

"That's our friend, Bobby. Maybe you'll meet him sometime." Dean said with fake cheerfulness.

Clay nodded, but didn't really seem too interested.

Instead, Clay looked over at Dean with curiosity and changed the subject.

"Does Sam have a job?" Clay asked with interest flaring on his face.

Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably and cleared his throat of the sudden lump that had formed.

"Yea, we kinda work together…" Dean replied as honestly as he could.

"What do you guys do?" Clay prodded.

"We're mechanics." Dean lied.

Clay nodded, and gave Dean a look of disbelief, but didn't call him out on it. He didn't need to tell Dean that he could feel when a person was lying.

Then, as if on cue to break the tension, there was a loud knock at the door.

Dean and Clay exchanged curious looks, and then Dean stood slowly and walked toward the door. He looked out the peephole, and nodded back at Clay reassuringly as he opened the door and in walked Pamela.

"Any change in Sam?" Pamela asked sympathetically as Dean shut the door behind her gently.

"No." Dean said regrettably as he walked back over to the couch, but didn't sit.

"What do we do?" Clay asked sadly.

"There's not really much we can-", Pamela was stopped short from a loud, pain-filled scream that came from the bedroom.

Dean's, Clay's, and Pamela's heads snapped up at the sound, and the three of them bolted for the bedroom with urgent steps.

When they came to the room, they found the door was locked shut. Dean jiggled the handle frantically and swore under his breath when the door wouldn't budge.

"Stand back!" Dean ordered fiercely.

Pam grabbed Clay and they both stepped back a couple paces.

Dean lifted his foot, and forcefully kicked the door down with one powerful kick.

When he regained his footing, he ran into the room and stood at Sam's bedside with panic clear on his face.

The film was still over Sam's eyes, but he was sitting up now, and screaming as if he were in a great deal of pain.

And as if that weren't bad enough, small objects began flinging around the room as if they were being thrown. The remote to the television, pens, pencils, shoes, DVDs, etcetera.

Dean ducked out of the way of a couple of objects, and put a supportive, but gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Come on Sammy! Snap out of it!" Dean screamed with a hint of fear in his tone.

Suddenly, Dean was hit by an unseen force and flew backwards into the wall behind him so hard that the wall cracked and fractured beneath his back.

He found he was pinned and couldn't move from the spot as demons would do to him sometimes. But he would still put up a struggle, no matter how feeble an attempt it may be.

"I can't friggin' move!" Dean shouted to Pamela who was standing with Clay in the doorway, both of them looking horrorstricken.

Pamela gathered her bearings, and walked into the room and stood by Sam's bedside while skillfully avoiding being hit by a particularly sharp pencil.

"Sam, come on Grumpy wake up!" Pam snapped.

Pam sighed, and then ghosted her hand over Sam's forehead without actually touching him. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as if in deep concentration.

Whatever she was doing seemed to work because Sam stopped screaming, and small objects ceased from flying across the room. Dean yelped in surprise as the pressure keeping him pinned to the wall evaporated and he fell to the floor on his butt.

"W-what're you doing?" Dean demanded in a whisper as he gasped for breath.

"I'm trying to see what he's seeing, I didn't do anything yet." Pamela admitted, but never opened her eyes or moved her hand.

Suddenly Sam gasped aloud, and fell back against the bed, hard.

Pamela put her hand down to her side and opened her eyes. She watched Sam with great confusion.

His back arched off the bed, and he made a small choking sound that sent Dean back over to his side with a look of worry on his face.

For a moment Dean thought Sam might have been having a seizure, but finally Sam relaxed against the bed with his eyes closed.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in an urgent whisper.

To Dean's utter relief, there was movement under Sam's eyelids and he coughed deep in his chest, alerting Dean to his consciousness.

"Come on, Sam. Wake up!" Dean tried again.

This time, Sam opened his eyelids a crack and Dean noticed that the white film was gone, but Sam's pupils were dilated.

"Good to have you back." Dean said with a sigh and a humorless chuckle.

Sam moaned but didn't say anything, but that was alright for now. He was awake now, and Dean wanted Sam to take it easy.

But if Dean knew Sam at all, he knew that 'taking it easy' wouldn't be on Sam's agenda until he was dead.

* * *

_This chapter isn't one of my best I don't think, but I figured I should post something because I haven't posted in a few days. _

_So I woke Sam up for you all. Lemmie know what you think! _


	14. In Your Head

_  
Chapter 14_

_

* * *

_

Sam had moved slowly to the living room, refusing help from Dean or Pamela. And there he sat for a few hours, allowing Dean to hound him with questions, but remained silent.

Clay propped himself on the couch next to Sam and cocked his head in confusion. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looked upon Sam, and Sam had to do his best to keep a straight face. He knew why Clay was giving him such looks.

Dean and Pamela moved to the kitchen to make coffee, and talk while Sam and Clay sat in the living room staring at each other.

"Why isn't he talking?" Dean asked in an angry whisper.

Pam shrugged, "whatever he saw couldn't have been good, Dean. You heard what he was muttering, as well as I. He's probably just not ready to talk about it."

"This is so ridiculous!" Dean snapped.

"What is?" Pam demanded, keeping her face serious.

"Sam shouldn't be using these powers at all! As soon as Yellow-Eyes died this all stopped! Now suddenly, we meet Sam's kid and he brings all this crap back on our plates?" Dean whispered furiously.

"You think it's the kids' fault?" Pamela accused with plain disbelief.

"No! It's that Yellow-Eyed-Bastards' fault! Sammy shouldn't have these powers to begin with! Because now that he's dead, what are they good for? Parlor tricks?" Dean spat with a dry chuckle.

"Not even." Pamela said solemnly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "When Azazel gave Sam those abilities, I'm sure there was a reason. I mean, he must've known that he wouldn't live forever. I'm sure Sam's destiny is still a looming threat."

Dean chuckled humorlessly, "What? Sam leading some Discount-Demon-Army? Maybe Yellow-Eyes didn't notice, but Sam's not really the type."

Pamela shrugged, and then turned to fix Dean, Sam, and herself coffee, while making chocolate milk for Clay.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Sam sat on the couch looking over at Clay with his peripheral vision. He looked as if he were trying to figure Sam out.

Finally, Sam pushed forward with his mind to Clay's forcing the connection open.

_"Quit trying kid, you're not getting anywhere." _Sam said with a hint of laughter in his tone.

Clay looked taken aback, and then responded, _"I can't get a read on your emotions! It's like there's a wall up or something!" _

_"There is," _Sam replied quickly with a simple shrug, _"I picked up a couple tricks when I was locked in my head." _

_"What kind of tricks?" _Clay asked curiously.

Sam shrugged his shoulders but didn't reply.

He remembered a year ago when he was stranded in Cold Oak with Ava and the other psychic kids; the night where Azazel took five psychic kids (Ava, Jake, Lily, Andy, and Sam) to a hidden location where they were supposed to fight to the death. All of them died…except Sam.

But that was all because of Dean.

After Azazel showed Sam what really happened the night of his mothers' death, Ava then revealed herself to Sam after using her powers to summon a demon to kill Andy.

She told him that she had been stuck there for five months, killing all the other psychic children that Azazel put there. She told him how easy it was to tap into his abilities.

_"The learning curve is so fast, it's _crazy_ the switches that just flip in your brain!" _Ava had said with gleeful laughter.

_"I can't believe I started out just having dreams!" _Ava continued with a smile plastered on her face.

Ava had, had visions just like Sam did. In fact, her visions actually saved his life once when she dreamt about him being killed by a hunter by the name Gordon Walker.

_"Do you know what I can do now?" _She asked Sam with a look that made Sam sick to his stomach.

_"Control demons." _Sam spat matter-of-factly.

But that was why he never wanted to use that learning curve. He saw what it did to Ava, and then later he saw what it did to Jake.

A shiver ran up Sam's spine at the thought of Jake. That bastard actually killed him.

But that was fine, because Dean brought Sam back for the price of his own soul, but Sam got in revenge.

He shot Jake in the chest seven times, and it felt so right to him, which of course made him question his morals later.

But now, they had forced a vision out of him. A rather strong vision, but while he was under he tapped into something buried deep in his mind.

Like Ava said, it was like switches that flip in your brain; switches that once flipped, can never be turned off, Sam knew. It was like riding a bike; he would never forget.

He seemed more aware of himself now. He knew what abilities were once lying dormant, and he knew how to control them so they didn't disrupt his everyday life.

Sam also decided he wouldn't reveal himself to Dean just yet. He knew what he would tell him, but he wouldn't tell them that he knew about what other abilities he has.

Dean and Pamela walked in the room at that moment, both of them wearing rather blank looks. Pam was holding a mug in each hand, as was Dean.

Dean handed Sam one of the hot mugs, but remained standing so he could look down at Sam.

Pam handed Clay the cold mug, who nodded in thanks and sipped it.

"Sam? Are you ready to tell us what you saw?" Dean asked in a sympathetic whisper.

Sam nodded and sipped his coffee as he gathered his thoughts.

He brought the cup back down, and then sighed.

"At first, it was like a vision…but it wasn't like any vision I had before." Sam admitted.

"How was it different?" Pamela piped up.

"I kept seeing everyone in the rooms' death…over and over again. But obviously it wasn't from the Demon, or the psychic kids…it was just so weird." Sam said as he scrubbed his face with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember every detail.

"You saw our deaths?" Dean asked, sounding surprised.

Sam nodded, "Yea…but when you guys left the room my mind went blank and I was alone with myself…just trying to find my way out."

Dean nodded slowly in understanding, but didn't anything.

"I know how to control my abilities now." Sam continued with a hopeful smile.

Dean cocked his head, "What? How?"

"I don't know," Sam lied, "but I just do."

Clay nodded in agreement, "I can't get a read on his emotions, he has a real solid wall up."

Pamela nodded, looking impressed, "What about visions?" she prodded, "How are you with them, now that you've got a handle on it?"

"Touch," Sam replied, "Whoever I touch, I can see how they die."

Pamela shrugged, "That'll come in handy."

"I thought you just said you saw everyone die who was in the room with you?" Dean questioned with confusion.

"That was before I got a handle on it. We were just trying to summon a vision. We weren't specific about who." Sam replied honestly.

"What about the pain?" Pamela pushed, "Does it still hurt so bad when you have a vision?"

Sam shook his head, "No…I mean it still hurts, but not as bad…"

"Good work, Grumpy." Pamela praised as she patted him gently on the back, "Glad I could be of assistance."

Sam chuckled, "Yea, thanks for the crash-course."

"Anytime." Pam replied, returning the laugh.

Sam sighed, and then put up a connection to Pamela. She jumped at the sudden entry in her mind, and kept her eyes locked on Sam.

He then built up a wall so that Clay wouldn't overhear them.

_"Whoa, personal space kiddo." _Pamela said uncomfortably.

_"Yea, sorry. But I was just wondering, I thought Clay was stronger than me, why can't he read me with my wall up? He read you when you had yours up." _Sam asked curiously.

_"I don't really know…I think because he isn't really developed. I mean his abilities are stronger, but he hasn't spent much time in his own head to really go poking around in there." _Pamela explained.

Sam nodded a little, so not to draw attention to himself from Clay or Dean.

_"And he can break through my wall because my abilities aren't in league with you too!" _Pamela continued with a mental chuckle.

Sam sighed, and was about to cut the connection when Pamela locked her brown eyes on his hazel.

_"Be careful with it, Sam." _Pam warned seriously.

Sam nodded, and then cut the connection.

He had Dean as an anchor; he knew nothing would happen to him with Dean to keep him grounded.

His real concern lay with Clay…especially after the way he saw his son die.

An involuntary shiver crept up Sam's spine, so he snapped himself back to the real world where Dean and Clay were standing in front of him looking uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

* * *

_Just a light reminder that there's still a poll up on my page. Tell me what you wanna see in my next story! :)_

_Thanks to everyone who has voted and reviewed! Keep it up! _


	15. Give It All

_Chapter 15_

_

* * *

_

Later that night after Pamela went back to her motel room, and when everyone was asleep, Sam sat on his laptop while he was sitting at the dining room table in the dark. The only light came from the computer screen.

Now that he had his abilities at top notch, he figured he would continue to look for the demon he had been spotting before.

His mouth curled into a satisfied smile when he saw that the demon was still practically on top of them. Good. He would try to convince Dean to look into it tomorrow night. He'd have to do some serious begging with Dean, he knew, but this had to be done.

He had to save Dean.

"Hey there, Sam." A female voice greeted, making Sam whirl around to see who had intruded on his privacy.

He tensed when he saw Ruby standing in the threshold between the dining room and living room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded.

"Everyone seems to ask me that, and honestly I'm all out of witty retorts so can we skip that question please?" Ruby replied playfully.

Sam didn't look amused as he made his way to his feet and towered over her.

"You seem different Sam." Ruby said with a coy smile.

"What do you want?" Sam repeated dangerously.

Ruby shrugged, "There's a demon in town."

"I know this." Sam said simply.

"And you're ignoring it?" Ruby asked with disbelief.

"No," Sam responded, "we're checking it out tomorrow."

"Well don't." Ruby said simply, and in all seriousness.

Sam rolled his eyes impatiently, "And why the hell not?"

"Because this one's nothing. He's too easy." Ruby replied with a chuckle.

"Good," Sam said with a shrug, "He'll crack easier. The faster he cracks, the faster we can get Dean out of his deal."

"No…this one's child's play." Ruby snapped.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Sam asked bitterly.

"I _suggest_ you dump the kid and get the damn colt!" Ruby spat.

"The _kid_ is my son!" Sam defended.

"And Dean's your brother, and you're not gonna do him any good without the colt, smartass!" Ruby said angrily.

"I don't need the colt." Sam replied as a smile spread across his face.

"_You_ don't!" Ruby said as she pointed a finger at his chest, "But _Dean_ does!"

Sam couldn't argue with that, right now Dean was completely defenseless if it ever came to a demon attack.

"Fine." Sam said in surrender, "but I'm still going after the demon here tomorrow."

Ruby rolled her eyes impatiently, "whatever gets you off…but get to work on looking for the colt ASAP, Sam."

Sam nodded, and his face contorted into a frown.

Ruby on the other hand stepped forward confidently with a smile on her face.

"I know you can feel it, Sam." Ruby said in a tiny whisper, "You know what you can do now."

Sam nodded, "Yea, I know." He said brokenly.

"So why on earth are you _looking_ for demons, Sam?" Ruby asked teasingly, "You know you could just summon one."

Sam's heart clenched at her words, and a lump formed in his throat but he swallowed it away so he could reply.

"That's one ability I won't ever use!" Sam choked out threateningly.

Ruby chuckled, "Even if it'll help Dean?"

A few moments passed, and Sam didn't say anything. In all honesty, he wasn't entirely sure if he'd use that ability if it meant saving Dean. That ability scared the crap out of him.

"Ah," Ruby said as she took a step back, "So Sam Winchester _does_ have his limits."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't do that!"

"No!" Ruby snapped, her face suddenly serious, "I need to know that you're in this all the way, Sam. _All_ the way!"

Sam choked; he couldn't seem to find his voice, so Ruby continued.

"I need to know that you'll do whatever you have to with the kid, and go after the colt the moment you get wind of it. Then you two can go after whatever demon you want, and find out who owns your brothers' soul. Got it?"

Sam sighed, as much as he hated Ruby he had to admit she was right. Even if her methods seemed a bit harsh, she definitely had her ways of getting things done.

Sam nodded in defeat, but didn't answer.

"You'll use whatever means necessary to get answers? Even if it means using your psychic thing?" Ruby asked, testing Sam's boundaries.

Again, Sam nodded and didn't say anything.

"Say it." Ruby snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes impatiently, and a moment of silence came to the room while he thought how to word his promise.

"I promise to do whatever it takes to save Dean. There, satisfied?"

Ruby nodded, and flashed Sam a satisfied smile.

"Good…then lemmie know when you get your hands on the colt, alright?"

Sam shrugged, "Whatever."

With that, Ruby suddenly vanished, leaving Sam alone in the dining room with only the soft glow of the computer screen as light.

Sam sat back down in the chair in front of his laptop and sighed. He knew he would do whatever it took to save Dean, but now he also had Clay to consider.

What would he do with Clay when he and Dean went after the colt?

They couldn't just take him with them; Abigail would be back some day. And if it was a day when they were out chasing the colt, Abigail would be upset.

And they couldn't just leave him because who would babysit? Tammy the neighbor? Or Pamela?

Sam had a feeling that Pamela wouldn't be too keen on babysitting, so would he have to ask Tammy? Would Abigail be alright with Sam and Dean just up and leaving Clay with their neighbor? Probably not.

Even worse than that was Clay's imposing destiny which Sam took a glimpse into the previous night.

Sam sighed deeply as the memory came to mind.

_Sam and Clay stood in the living room of Abigail's house in the middle of the night. It was dark, and yet Sam could see as clearly as if it were day. _

_The room looked horrible, as if a fight had ensued or a tornado passed through. The leather couch was ripped, and it was flipped upside down. The coffee table that was once in the middle of the room now lay in two pieces, one half was crashed into a wall, and the other half was thrown out of sight. The plasma TV had fallen from the wall and now lay cracked and broken on the floor. _

_And directly in front of Sam, stood Clay. _

_He didn't look like his usual innocent self. His brown hair was caked to his face from his sweat, and he looked rather pale. But that wasn't the worst of it; he looked upon Sam with a great level of hatred, but his smile signified that he was pleased. _

_At Clay's feet lay Abigail's battered and bloody body, her eyes wide and unseeing as she stared up at Clay accusingly. _

_To Sam's horror, Dean lay dead by the wall next to the broken television. His eyes were closed, but his body was battered and twisted in awkward angles that made Sam a little queasy. _

_"You gonna kill me dad?" Clay asked teasingly. The blood on his shirt seemed to be mocking Sam. _

_Sam then held up the .45 in his hand, and aimed it directly at Clay's chest. _

_"I don't want to," Sam muttered as a tear escaped his eye, "but I don't have a choice." _

_With that, Sam squeezed the trigger and shot Clay right in the heart. _

_

* * *

_

_Hehe, 2 chapters in 1 night? I'm amazing! Hehe. Or am I absolutely horrible for leaving you like that? Hmm. _

_Lemmie know what you guys think! _


	16. Babysitter

_Chapter 16_

_

* * *

_

A week later things had gotten into a generally normal routine, and Sam was starting to get somewhat used to the whole dad thing.

And to Sam's utter relief, Clay was beginning to open up to him a little bit more every day.

Things hadn't changed much between Dean and Clay. Dean still didn't talk to Clay unless Clay talked first. Sam thought he was being overly cautious.

Pamela went back home three days ago, but she would call every once in a while to check in on Sam and Clay.

Now, Sam, Dean and Clay were sitting in a small booth at a close by diner eating their lunches in silence until Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket.

With his mouth full of bacon cheeseburger, Dean dropped the greasy burger on his plate and then fishes around his pocket for his phone.

He grabbed it, and then flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Yea?" He demanded.

"It's me." Bobby's gruff voice replied.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" Dean asked a little more relaxed.

Sam and Clay gave Dean wary looks but continued eating their meals.

"I think I've finally got a beat on Bela." Bobby said seriously.

"I'm listening." Dean replied, suddenly very interested.

"Rufus Turner. Canaan, Vermont." Bobby said simply.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"He's a hunter, or used to be. Anyway I put the word out on Bela months ago. He just called, saying someone got in touch with him wanting to buy a few things." Bobby explained.

"And he thinks it's Bela?" Dean asked curiously.

At Bela's name, Sam's head snapped up and he glared at Dean sharply. Clay looked at Sam with confusion.

"British accent," Bobby said halfheartedly, "went by the name Mia Chandler."

"She's used that before." Dean replied as his eyebrows knit together, "That's a bit of a sloppy move, getting in touch with one of your old friends."

"Friend?" Bobby asked with a chuckle, "Haven't laid eyes on him in fifteen years, and he's not the Christmas card type. I doubt she knows I know him."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said simply as he was about to hang up.

Bobby cut of off quickly, "One other thing, take a bottle of Johnny Walker, blue."

"Okay, thanks."

Dean then hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"You guys done eating?" Dean asked excitedly, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

"What was the call about?" Sam asked as he put his fork down into his salad bowl.

"That was Bobby; I think we found someone who can tell us where Bela is." Dean explained as he pulled his wallet from his pocket, pulled out a small wad of bills and threw them on the table.

"That's great," Sam said halfhearted enthusiasm, "when are you planning on going?"

"Now!" Dean exclaimed as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket and scrambled to his feet. Sam and Clay remained sitting.

"Come on Sam! Let's go!" Dean said sounding a little annoyed.

Sam sighed, and then forged a mental connection with Dean, but also putting up walls so Clay couldn't overhear.

_"What about Clay?" _Sam asked silently, and with great emotion.

Dean flinched at hearing Sam's voice in his head, and was about to yell at him when he saw Sam's pleading eyes.

_"I don't know! But this is important Sam!" _Dean thought back.

_"So is this." _Sam said motioning toward Clay with his head.

_"Could we just leave him with that neighbor?" _Dean pleaded.

_"I don't know her, Dean!" _Sam replied with an eye roll.

_"What then? You wanna take him with us?" _Dean asked angrily.

_"I don't think that'd be a good idea…he still has no idea what we do, and I wanna keep him in the dark as long as possible." _Sam replied sadly.

_"Then what?" _Dean demanded furiously.

_"Bobby maybe?" _Sam asked hopefully.

Dean chuckled in his mind, and tried desperately to keep it off his face so he didn't alarm Clay.

_"You want Bobby to babysit?" _Dean asked with a laugh.

_"I don't know what else then, Dean!" _Sam snapped angrily.

Dean rolled his eyes, _"Fine, but you're asking him. Not me." _

_"Fine." _Sam replied in agreement as he cut the connection.

"I'll be right back." Sam mumbled as he stood from the booth and walked into the men's room.

When he walked in the room, he looked to see if he was alone. When he was satisfied, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed Bobby's number, then held the phone to his face.

It rang twice before Bobby finally answered.

"Hello?" Bobby answered questioningly.

"Hey Bobby, it's me." Sam greeted simply as he shoved his free hand into his pocket nervously.

"Hey kid, what's up? Dean tell you what I told him?" Bobby asked enthusiastically.

"Y-yea," Sam stammered, "that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go on." Bobby pressed.

"Well, we got Clay with us…and he doesn't know…about what Dean and I do." Sam explained a little shakily.

"And?" Bobby prodded.

"Well," Sam continued, "we can't leave him here alone…a-and, well I-I was hoping, that you would maybe…babysit?"

Sam heard Bobby sigh with annoyance.

"Damn." Bobby muttered.

"Sorry Bobby, but who else could I ask ya know?"

"Fine, bring the kid by. But you owe me, boy." Bobby replied and then hung up the phone.

Sam did the same, and then shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Sam shrugged, and then walked back out into the diner where Dean and Clay stood by the front door waiting for him.

Dean looked at him questioningly, and Sam nodded.

Sam then turned his attention to Clay and sighed.

"Clay, the second we get home, I want you to pack your stuff, okay?" Sam told him slowly and seriously.

"Where're we going?" Clay asked as he cocked his head.

"We're gonna drop you off at our friends' house a little while from here. He's gonna take care of you for a few days. Alright, kiddo?"

"No!" Clay exclaimed, "I don't wanna leave you guys!"

"I swear it's only for a little bit. We _will_ be back for you, you hear me?" Sam said emotionally.

Clay began to tear up, and Sam rolled his eyes. He then put his walls down so Clay could read his emotions.

Clay's eyes opened wide as Sam's emotions came into him. There was no hatred like there was with his mother, but something dangerously close to love.

He then knew that Sam was telling the truth.

Clay nodded in defeat, and Sam slowly put his walls back up.

"Alright, let's go." Sam said as he pat Clay on the back.

Dean nodded and the three of them headed out the front door.

* * *

_Heartbreaking, I know. I'm horrible. Haha. _

_More to come soon! :) _


	17. Confessions

_Chapter 17_

_

* * *

_

The next afternoon, Sam, Dean, and Clay arrived at Bobby's Salvage Yard. Clay was silent the entire car ride, Sam knew he was upset, but never once said anything about it.

Sam was actually grateful for once of Dean's loud music, because it surely took away most of the surrounding awkwardness in the car.

Dean looked as passive as ever, Sam just wanted to hit him for not caring about any of this. It was his nephew for crying out loud! And he was treating him almost like…a job.

Sam hoped that Abigail didn't decide to come home anytime this week. He left a note, and gave her _his_ cellphone number, but he wasn't sure if that was enough.

But maybe it was; who knows with the way Abigail's been acting?

Now they stood in Bobby's living room with Bobby standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face.

"Thanks again, Bobby." Sam said with a half smile.

"Not a problem, just make sure you find Bela." Bobby growled out.

Clay's eyes widened as he stared at Bobby, he then snapped his head in Sam's direction.

_"Your friend doesn't like kids! You're gonna leave me alone with this guy?" _Clay said frantically in Sam's mind.

Sam's mouth twitched upward, as he attempted to keep the laughter from his face.

_"I came here for the first time when I was about your age." _Sam said comfortingly.

_"Were you by yourself with him?" _Clay asked nervously.

_"Actually no…I always had Dean with me." _Sam replied blankly.

_"Well I don't have anyone here with me!" _Clay snapped.

_"I'll only be a phone call away." _Sam said with a shrug.

"Well," Dean cut in out loud, "come on Sam, we've got a long drive ahead of us!"

Bobby suddenly pulled Sam into the corner by his arm, and whispered, "Make sure you tell that kid not to use his mojo."

Sam chuckled, "I can tell him…but that doesn't mean he'll do it."

"Ugh, Kids." Bobby mumbled with frustration.

Sam walked over to Dean's side and then turned to Clay.

"I'll see you in a few days, I promise okay?" Sam said as he knelt down to Clay's eyelevel.

Clay nodded, "I'm gonna call you like every day."

Sam laughed, "I hope so."

_"Try not to freak Bobby out too much with your abilities alright?" _Sam warned Clay silently.

Clay nodded and put a smile that Sam saw right through, on his face.

Sam chuckled and then ruffled the kids' hair as he stood to his full height.

"Alright, we'll see you guys in a few days." Sam called as he and Dean walked out the front door, then closed it behind them.

Clay turned to look at Bobby, and put his best attempt at an innocent smile on his face as he dropped his bags to the floor.

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat, and knew he would be counting down the days until those idjits got back.

**xXx**

Sam and Dean had a four day drive ahead of them, and neither of them was looking forward to it, but it would hopefully be worth it if they caught up with Bela.

Now, they were driving in complete silence as Sam was staring down at the map on his lap with little interest. He hadn't said a word to Dean since they left Bobby's.

"You mad or something?" Dean finally asked.

Sam was about to shake his head, when he started to think about Dean's lack of presence around Clay. It was like Dean toned down who he was around the kid.

"A bit." Sam admitted.

"At what? Me?" Dean asked as he chanced a glance toward Sam.

"Why do you shut yourself off whenever Clay's around?" Sam snapped.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Dean mumbled as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Don't play dumb!" Sam said with a raised voice.

Dean said nothing, so Sam rolled his eyes and continued.

"Is it because you think we might have to kill him?" Sam accused angrily, "You think he's like the antichrist or something?"

Dean rolled his eyes with frustration, "Did I say that?"

Sam shook his head, and looked out his window, deciding not to push any further.

"Is that what _you_ think Sam? You think we're gonna have to waste him?" Dean prodded.

Sam continued to be silent; he bit his tongue, not wanting to tell Dean about his vision he had a week ago.

"Nuh-uh, Sam! You started this!" Dean yelled angrily, "All week you've been suddenly acting like super-dad, ever since you woke up!"

Sam hated when Dean flipped the arguments around, but he knew Dean was right, and he knew that he now had to spill about the vision.

Sam took in a deep breath, and then finally told Dean about his latest vision. He told Dean about seeing him and Abigail dead at Clay's feet, and how Sam shot Clay in the chest.

When Sam was done telling Dean what happened, a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He looked over at Dean who didn't seem to notice, and then wiped it away.

"You saw Clay kill me?" Dean asked suddenly calm.

"Yea." Sam replied with a nod.

"What about Pamela? You said you saw everyone in the rooms' death." Dean asked as he looked over at Sam.

Sam shrugged, "That seemed a bit further away than this vision."

"How can you tell?" Dean asked as he looked back to the road.

"It seemed foggier…but she was stabbed in the gut by a demon." Sam said blankly.

"So you think Clay's gonna go bad before Pamela dies?" Dean pried.

Sam nodded sadly, "Yea."

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" Dean asked with a shrug.

"Well…I'll keep up frequent calls with him, but besides that there's not really much we can do about it now." Sam said with a half smile.

Dean nodded curtly, but didn't answer.

There was a long silence that lasted a while, before Sam finally turned to Dean.

"So Dean…why _do_ you keep your distance with Clay?" Sam prodded.

Dean looked over at Sam and then chuckled.

"I've already gotta deal with you every day…I didn't sign on for mini-me too." Dean replied as he pat Sam's knee playfully.

Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

Maybe things would be better when all this Bela business was over with, and they picked up Clay. Maybe Dean would try a little harder then.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and voted on my poll!_


	18. Rufus Turner

_Spoiler Warning for episode 3.15 _

* * *

_Chapter 18_

_

* * *

_

Four days later, Sam and Dean finally made it to Canaan Vermont, and were standing outside Rufus Turner's rundown house.

The foundation was worn, and the paint job was chipped and old. The front steps creaked loudly as they walked up them. The whole thing looked like it would crumble under any sort of pressure.

It appeared that Rufus clearly didn't take too kindly to trespassers. There was a hand painted sign on his front door reading, "NO SOLICITERS THAT MEANS YOU!" and then there was the security camera right above their heads.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and shrugged. Dean sighed and then rang the doorbell.

There was a soft buzzing noise, as the security camera zoomed over toward the figures on the front porch.

"What!" Called Rufus impatiently.

"Rufus?" Dean called back curiously.

"Yea, even if I am, the answers' still the same. What?" Rufus called, sounding less than amused.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. We're friends of Bobby Singers." Dean introduced hopefully.

"So?" Rufus said plainly.

"You called him, said that a British chick got in contact with you." Dean said, hoping that the man would warn up to him.

"So?" Rufus called back sounding aggravated.

"Can you tell us where we can find her?" Sam tried, sounding calmer than both Rufus and Dean.

"No." Rufus called plainly.

"Of course not," Dean muttered, "look Rufus man…"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, the front door swung open, revealing who must have been Rufus. He was a large black man wearing a blank white t-shirt, and a blue bathrobe; he held a bowl of cereal in his hands. His stern face bore into Dean's, who looked taken aback slightly.

"Listen," Rufus said angrily, "You are knockin' on my door, so don't 'look man' me, I'm not your man."

Dean gave an apologetic smirk, "sorry sir."

"Look, let me tell you a little somethin'." Rufus continued as his eyes shifted back and forth between Sam and Dean, "Once upon a time, Bobby called me, told me to contact him if I got a whiff of this Bela Talbot. I got a whiff, I called, the end."

"Okay fair enough," Dean said, as his temper rose, but his smirk remained intact, "If you could just tell me where she is, that'd be great."

"Dean Winchester, right?" Rufus questioned.

"Yea." Dean confirmed with a nod.

"Dean, do I look like I'm here to help you?" Rufus asked venomously.

"I'm gonna say no." Dean said with a dry chuckle.

"Then get the hell off my property." Rufus spat.

"Okay, just one more thing." Dean called back before Rufus could close the door on him. "See I got this bottle of Scotch…"

Dean dug around in the bag slung over his shoulder, and then pulled out a large dark blue bottle, and held it up for Rufus to see.

"And I dunno is this considered good?" Dean asked with a shrug.

There was a couple moments of silence, and Sam for a moment thought Rufus wasn't going to buy it, and still toss them out. But he was proven wrong when Rufus gave a wide smile, and ushered them inside, and then closed the door behind them.

Rufus offered them a seat at the small table in what Sam could only guess was the dining room.

The house from the inside somewhat resembled Bobby's house, it was dusty, and had piles upon piles of books and papers about the occult stacked all over the floor.

Rufus sat across from Sam and Dean and placed three cups on the table.

Dean popped open the bottle, and poured a fair amount into all three glasses. When finished, he capped the bottle and placed it on the table.

Sam, Dean, and Rufus each grabbed a glass, and clanged them together.

"Bottoms up." Dean muttered before downing the contents of his glass.

Rufus placed his empty glass on the table, and gave a small smile, "I don't even bother drinking unless it's this stuff."

Dean gave a dry chuckle, "It's a nice change, usually my whiskey comes from a plastic jug."

Rufus sighed as he helped himself and poured himself another glass.

"Dean, can I ask you somethin'?" Rufus asked as he sipped his drink.

"Yea?" Dean replied, his eyes searching Rufus for any hint as to what he was about to ask.

"You got about three weeks left…why are you chasing some stuck up, skinny English girl?" Rufus asked as he put his glass back on the table.

Dean and Sam shared questioning looks before Dean replied, "You know about that, huh?"

Rufus shrugged, "I know a lot of things, about a lot of people."

"Is that so?" Dean asked as he poured himself another glass.

"Yup." Rufus replied, "I know no little pea shooter's gonna save you."

Sam tossed Rufus a dirty look, but kept silent. Sam wondered what happened to Rufus to make him so pessimistic.

"Really." Dean said passively, as if it didn't faze him.

"Yup…folks like us, there are no happy endings. We all got it coming." Rufus said threateningly as he sipped his drink again.

Dean's smirk widened, "Well aint you a bucket of sunshine." He said sarcastically.

Sam shook his head at his brothers' passive behavior. He knew that Dean was feeling scared, he knew that without having to read Dean's emotions.

Rufus glanced at Dean and his smile widened, "I'm what you got to look forward to if you survive...which you won't."

Sam shrugged and then sipped his drink. He was trying his hardest not to let this guy get to him, but it was getting harder and harder the more he pushed at Dean.

So Sam decided to get back on topic.

"We're here to discuss Bela." Sam reminded sternly.

Rufus and Dean both shot looks at Sam, and then they shrugged and sipped their drinks.

"Fine." Rufus muttered as he looked down at his half full glass that he was now swishing around, "watch your back when you go after her."

Dean scoffed, "I think we can handle Bela."

"Don't be so sure…there are things about her that you don't know."

Dean chuckled mirthlessly, "Oh and you do? Oh that's right…because you know things."

"Yup." Rufus replied with a smile.

"And lemmie guess she left her fingerprint?" Dean questioned.

"Yup."

"And that got you jack." Dean continued as he put the glass to his lips about to take another sip.

"Yup." Rufus replied again.

"So you're right where we are." Dean said with a smile as he took a sip, and placed the glass back on the table.

"Nope." Rufus replied, his smile widening.

Sam and Dean looked at him with confusion.

"She burned them off…probably years ago." Rufus explained.

"So how…?" Sam was about to ask before he was cut off by Rufus.

"You do her ear?" Rufus asked as his eyes shot back up to Sam.

"Sorry?" Dean asked as he leaned in closer, as if he hadn't heard Rufus correctly.

"You do her ear?" Rufus repeated.

Dean shrugged, and then blinked in confusion, "I'll try anything once, but I dunno that sounds uncomfortable."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers' attempt at humor but didn't reply.

"Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints." Rufus explained as he looked back down at his glass.

"No kidding." Dean said, obviously surprised.

"Of course that don't fly in the courts over here…but in England they're all over it." Rufus continued to elaborate, "a friend of a friend…of a friend, managed to fax me ten confidential files of Bela, and all I had to do was send him one clean shot off the security camera."

"Right," Dean said with a chuckle, "one clean shot of her ear."

Rufus then stood from his seat and strolled over to the windowsill by him and picked up a thick file in a manila envelope. He glanced at it, and then looked back over to Dean. He walked back over to the table and dropped the file in front of Dean who looked at it curiously.

"The so called Bela Talbot." Rufus said as he sipped his drink again.

Dean opened the file, and let Sam read the contents inside from over his shoulder. They read for a few moments, and then they both looked up at Rufus in shock at the same time as if rehearsed.

* * *

_No Clay in this chapter sorry, and I'm sorry but this was a necessity for upcoming events. Next chapter should be much better. Expect an appearance from Bela! :D_


	19. The Next Move

_Spoilers for episode 3.15_

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_

* * *

_

Clay sat silently on the couch in Bobby's living room watching Bobby do some research at his desk. Clay shuffled his feet back and forth absently and kept his arms placed on either side of him.

Every once in a while, Bobby would look up from his research to see what Clay was up to. It unnerved him to no end when he noticed that the kid hadn't moved in nearly an hour.

For the last four days Clay had been keeping his promise by placing frequent phone calls to Sam every night, with Bobby's permission.

Clay never complained though, he never really had many conversations with Bobby unless of course Clay was looking for entertainment and would levitate a salt shaker or two, which of course made Bobby red in the face. Not necessarily in anger, but out of lack of words.

Bobby had disciplined Sam and Dean when they were younger and staying at his house sure. But that was before Sam's powers manifested, so Bobby had no experience in disciplining a psychic child.

Clay cocked his head to the side as he watched Bobby read through his papers and write his little notes.

He sighed aloud, hoping to get Bobby's attention.

It worked.

Bobby looked up at him, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Ya need somethin' kid?" Bobby asked tiredly.

Clay shook his head, "Nope…"

Bobby nodded, and then looked back down at his papers.

"Do you know what Sam and Dean do?" Clay asked curiously.

Bobby's head snapped up, his eyes were wide, "why d'you ask, kid?"

Clay shrugged, "because I asked Dean…and he said they were mechanics…but I think he was lying."

Bobby readjusted the cap on his head nervously, "You _think_, or you know?"

"I know." Clay said simply, making eye contact with Bobby.

Bobby sighed, "Look, don't worry about it boy. It's not hurting anyone, so it's not all that important."

"If it's not important then why does no one tell me?" Clay challenged.

"Did you ask yer daddy what he does?" Bobby asked blankly.

"No." Clay replied simply.

"Well ask him next time you talk to him." Bobby said emotionlessly as he turned his attention back to his research.

Clay cocked his head again, "Do you…have the same job?"

Bobby's head snapped up again, "Not exactly."

Clay nodded in understanding, then stood up from the couch and walked to the guest room where he had been staying. He now knew what his next move would be.

**xXx**

Bela walked into her hotel room and locked the door behind her. She turned around, but was suddenly pushed against the wall by none other than Dean Winchester with a pistol in one hand, and the other hand on his throat.

"Where's the colt?" Dean demands in a deep voice, his tone clearly letting her know that he's not kidding around.

"Dean." She said simply.

"No extra words" Dean snaps, as Sam slowly walks to Dean's side, his face blank and emotionless.

"It's long gone…across the world by now." Bela replies shakily.

Dean nods his head in Sam's direction. Sam nods back, understanding the message clearly. He turns around and starts rummaging through Bela's belongings. He tore through her drawers, and suitcases, and bags, he even flipped over her mattress, but still came up with nothing.

"It's gone," Bela says calmly, "get on a plane if you must. If you track down the buyer you might catch up to him eventually."

Dean eases off her throat as Sam walks back to his side. Dean takes a couple steps back and levels the gun to the center of Bela's head.

"You going to kill me?" Bela asked in a tone that could have been taken challengingly, if she didn't sound so terrified.

"Oh yea." Dean replied simply.

"You're not the cold blooded type." Bela said.

"You mean like you?" Dean asked with a humorless smile, "it's true, you see I couldn't imagine killing my parents."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bela replied defensively.

"Yes you do." Dean snapped back, "You were what…fourteen? Your parents died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed break-line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela – I'm sorry…Abbey, inheriting millions."

Bela's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape for a moment before composing herself and putting a defensive smirk on her face.

"They were lovely people," Bela said passively, "and I killed them. And I can't be bothered to give a damn…just like I don't care what happens to you."

Dean shoved her against the wall angrily, but kept his body on her so he was face to face with her. A disgusted look plastered on his face.

"You make me sick." Dean whispered to her.

"Likewise." Bela whispered back.

Dean backed off her, and then pointed the gun to her face again. This time, Bela closed her eyes as if this time she was expecting the shot to come.

Dean looked up above the door and saw a stringy brown herb tucked only a little bit out of site, when something dawned on him. He then felt something wriggle in his pocket and he tried his best not to smile.

Bela opened her eyes, but she still looked at passive as ever.

Dean put the gun down, and looked Bela in the face, "You're not worth it."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion and cocked his head. They came here with every intention to kill her, and now Dean couldn't bring himself to do it?

Dean then forcefully shoved Bela out of the way as he walked out the door with Sam at his heel, closing the door behind them.

Bela looked at the closed door and took in a deep calming breath as she unfolded the crumbled paper in her hand that she had taken from Dean's pocket.

It was a motel receipt for 'The Eerie'

Bela then walked over to her bag that Sam had turned inside out and picked out her cellphone. She punched in a number, and then held the phone up to her ear.

"It worked, they found me." Bela said shakily.

A moment of silence filled the room as the mystery person spoke.

"Yes…Sam was with him…but I didn't make a move with Dean here…but I know where they are." Bela said nervously.

A chill ran up Bela's spine as she was given orders on what her next move was to be.

* * *

_Put some Clay in here for you! :D _

_More to come soon! _


	20. Truths Revealed

_Spoilers for 3.15_

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_

* * *

_

It was either late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you viewed it when Clay crept out of his room. He waited until Bobby was fast asleep so he wouldn't be caught.

Clay tiptoed into the living room/library where Bobby kept his notes and books askew around the room.

Out of courtesy for Bobby's privacy, Clay never once thought to look through the books or papers. He was sure they looked rather boring.

But now he was convinced that Bobby was working with Sam and Dean. And whatever the big secret was about their job, Clay was sure was in these books.

There was a large leather bound book with yellowing pages sitting on top of Bobby's desk with a page marked. This was obviously the last book Bobby was reading because it was just out in the open.

Clay took a seat in Bobby's chair, and propped open the book to where Bobby had left off. He was taken aback by what he read.

_"__In folkloric tales, undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early Nineteenth Century. Although vampiric entities have been __recorded in most cultures__, the term vampire __was not popularised until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into __Western Europe __from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the __Balkans __and __Eastern Europe__, __although local variants were also known by different names, such as __vampir __(вампир) in __Serbia__,__vrykolakas __in __Greece __and __strigoi __in __Romania__.__"_

Clay's eyebrow knit in confusion. Why would Bobby be reading up on vampire lore? That didn't make any sense to Clay.

So he shrugged it off, maybe the occult was just a hobby of Bobby's.

Clay closed the book and left it exactly where Bobby left it.

Clay walked over to a pile of books and pulled out a smaller, blue covered book that looked a little newer than the last book.

But just from the title, Clay was turned off. _"Demonology"._

Okay, something wasn't right.

Clay put the book back and then paced for a few moments deciding what his next move would be.

He had talked to Sam earlier, and like Bobby had suggested, he asked what he and Dean did for a living. He approached it as if it was small talk, but Sam quickly changed the subject. The only good news Clay got from that conversation was that Sam and Dean were done with their 'business' and now on their way back to get him.

Clay then spotted the closet across the room that was usually locked by padlock…wasn't. One of the doors was actually open a tiny crack, just begging Clay to look inside.

He strolled over to the closet slowly, and just as he was about to open the door a small voice in his head sang _'curiosity killed the cat'._

But Clay shrugged it off and opened the door.

Fear instantly gripped at Clay's heart, as his throat constricted.

All sorts of weaponry hung from the walls of the cabinet in a neat and tidy order. Big guns, little guns, sniper rifles, flame throwers, kerosene, grenades, knives of every shape and size, machete's, wooden stakes, crosses, holy water, any kind of weapon Clay could think of was sitting right before his eyes.

Maybe this _was_ his dads' job. Or what he was sure Sam _thought_ was his job. Clay thought for a moment that maybe his dad, his uncle, and this Bobby character were crazy.

Where there is one, that one can always find company.

Clay closed the cabinet and then made his way with wide eyes to the front door. He was about to bolt, but then he froze; if these people wanted to kill him they certainly could have done it already.

Clay dropped his hand and then sighed. He was getting rather attached to Sam, maybe he would have a reasonable explanation.

So Clay trotted off to bed in hopes that Sam didn't turn out to be crazy…but also feared what it would mean if he was sane.

**xXx**

Bela opened the door to Sam and Dean's motel room in The Eerie with a small pistol in her hand. She peered in and saw two sleeping figures in the twin beds and sighed in relief as she figured they were fast asleep.

She closed the door behind her silently so she didn't wake either of them up. She looked over her shoulder at them and saw that they didn't even stir.

With a look of determination, Bela held the small pistol up to the figure in the bed to her left and squeezed off three shots. Then she did the same with the sleeping figure on the right.

She then put the pistol down, and went to the bed on the left and saw blonde hair peeking through the top of the sheets by the pillow. It must have been Dean.

To check her handy work, she pulled the sheet off.

Bela's heart dropped to her stomach at the sight of a blonde blow up doll wheezing as it deflated. This wasn't Dean.

She then stormed over to the other bed and noticed the brown hair peeking over the top of the sheet. This was obviously Sam's bed…right?

Wrong. She pulled back the sheet and her breath stilled when she saw another blowup doll slowly deflating.

Her eyebrows knit together as she thought hard. How could they have known she would come?

Suddenly the motel phone rang, and Bela picked it up apprehensively. She held her breath until the caller spoke.

"Hey Bela," Dean's voice said in phony cheeriness, "Here's an extra fun fact you may not know; I felt your hand in my pocket when you swiped that motel receipt."

"You don't understand." Bela replied shakily.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly," Dean said darkly, "you see I noticed something interesting in your hotel room…something tucked above the door. An herb? Devils Shoe String?"

Bela sits on what she moments ago thought was Dean's bed, and her eyes begin to water as Dean continues.

"Well there's only one use for that…holding Hell Hounds at bay. So I went back and took a look at your folks obit…turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work, you made a deal, didn't you Bela? And it's come due."

Tears stream faster down Bela's cheeks as she remembers making the deal.

_She sat on the squeaky park swings thinking about her parents and how they continuously hurt her. It was a rather nice day outside, but she was too deep in her feelings of melancholy to pay much attention. _

_Little Abbey stopped swinging when another little girl appears next to her on the swing adjacent to her. The little girl had long blonde hair, and she wore the school uniform. She must have been in the younger class. _

_"I can take care of them for you." The little British girl says with a smirk, "and it won't even cost you anything…for ten whole years." _

_Abbey looks at the little girl, and to her amazement, her eyes flash red. Abbey then accepted the offer. _

Dean's harsh tone of voice snaps Bela from her memory.

"Is that why you stole the colt? To try and wriggle your way out of the deal? The gun for your soul?"

Bela sniffles as another tear falls down her face, "Yes."

"But stealing the colt wasn't quite enough I'm guessing." Dean spat hatefully.

"They changed the deal…they wanted me to kill Sam." Bela choked out.

"Wow. Demons, untrustworthy." Dean replied sarcastically, "It's kinda a tight deadline too isn't it? What time is it?"

Bela looked at the clock on the nightstand as it flashed eleven fifty eight.

"Ah look at that…almost midnight." Dean said in mock sadness.

"Listen Dean I need help!" Bela sobbed openly.

"Sweetheart we are weeks past help." Dean replied angrily.

"I know I don't deserve it!" Bela cried, her face shining with wet tears.

"No you're right you don't, but you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner, and _asked_ for help we probably could've taken the colt and saved you!" Dean yelled.

"I know, and saved yourself." Bela said as she choked back more tears and sniffled, "I know about your deal Dean."

"Oh yea? And who told you that?" Dean asked emotionlessly.

"The demon who holds it, she holds mine too. She says she holds every deal." Bela choked out.

"She?" Dean asked, suddenly interested.

"Her name's Lilith." Bela admitted.

"Lilith?" Dean clarified out loud, "why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't but it's the truth." Bela replied as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"This can't save you Bela, so why are you telling me this?" Dean demanded furiously.

"So just maybe you can kill the bitch." Bela replied simply.

There was a long silence as Dean considered what she said.

"I'll see you in Hell." Dean spat, and then hung up on her.

Bela slowly hung up the phone, and then stood from the bed. She looked down at the clock as it clicked midnight.

At that moment she heard howling from the distance, causing her to look out the window. Then to her horror there was a loud snarl, and it all went blank.

**xXx**

Dean was sitting behind the steering wheel of the Impala and Sam in his usual spot in the passengers' side. They were on the road back to Bobby's house.

It was silent as Dean hung up the phone. His face was hard as he drove, his eyes stared at the road before them non-blinkingly.

Sam however, was very deep in thought.

It turns out that the same Lilith that wants him dead also wants Dean in Hell. He wondered why. Was this some sort of sick way of getting to him?

If that were it, then why hasn't she come after Clay?

Either way, Sam was going to make sure Lilith died before she hurt Clay or Dean.

* * *

_How was this guys? :D_


	21. Explanation

_  
Chapter 21_

_

* * *

_

Four days later, Sam and Dean finally made it back to Bobby's house in the early afternoon on a nice cloudless day.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby were sitting in the kitchen each with an open bottle of beer in their hands, while Clay was napping peacefully in the spare room. Sam and Dean had been talking to Bobby about what happened with Bela.

"Damn." Bobby muttered, and then sipped his beer.

"Yea." Dean replied with a nod.

Bobby put his beer back down, "all that and you didn't get the colt?"

"No," Sam said blankly, "Lilith has it."

"So what's our next move?" Dean asked his he brought the bottle in his hand to his lips.

"We find Lilith," Sam replied without giving it a second thought, "and we kill her…before she gets you. Then this whole thing wipes clean."

Dean finished taking a swig and then chuckled mirthlessly, "You make it sound so easy."

Sam looked Dean in the eye and returned the chuckle.

"Well…we got another tiny issue." Bobby admitted.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked in unison as their heads looked in Bobby's direction.

Bobby shrugged, "The kid's been sleeping an awful lot lately…I think something's wrong with him."

"When did this start?" Sam asked urgently as he sipped his beer.

Bobby thought for a moment before responding, "'bout four days ago."

Sam placed his beer on the kitchen counter and then headed toward Clay's room, "I'm gonna go check on him."

Dean and Bobby nodded after him, but didn't say anything.

Sam went through the sliding double doors, and then up the stairs and crept along the small hallway until he reached the spare bedroom where Clay was staying.

He rapped on the door a couple times, and pushed it open slowly when he didn't receive a reply.

Sam walked up to the bed where Clay was fast asleep and knelt down so he was eyelevel with the kid. He then began to nudge his son gently.

Clay's eyelids cracked open, revealing his brilliant sleep-hazed blue eyes. He yawned and then grinned at Sam, who returned it.

"Hey kiddo, I'm back." Sam whispered.

Clay sat up slowly, "I can see that." He said with a smile, his voice thick with sleep.

"Why you been hiding from Bobby?" Sam asked with concern.

Clay shrugged, "I…I don't really wanna talk about it just yet. In a few minutes when I'm a little more awake, okay?"

Sam nodded and then stood up to his full height.

"Why don't you get some clothes on, and then meet Bobby, Dean, and I downstairs in a couple minutes okay?" Sam reasoned with a warm smile.

Clay's heart constricted with fear at the thought of being down there with all three of them. But he figured he'd give Sam a chance to explain himself. If worse came to worse, Clay knew how to get out of sticky situations.

So Clay nodded, and then flipped the sheets off his body, and stood from the bed to get dressed as Sam walked out, closing the door behind him.

**xXx**

A few minutes later, Clay came down the stairs albeit apprehensively. He walked through the sliding double doors, and into the kitchen where he was met with stares from Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Dean and Bobby were standing with their backs to the counter, and Sam was sitting at the round wooden table.

Clay gulped with nervousness, and then sat at the small round table across from where Sam was sitting.

"So what's going on Clay? What's bothering you?" Sam asked seriously as he played with the beer bottle in his hand.

Clay shrugged shyly, "I-it's not really that important."

"No," Sam said simply, "Come on, what's going on?"

Clay sighed, and then looked over at Bobby who returned his look questioningly.

"I-I-I was snooping around a few days ago." Clay admitted with a whisper.

Sam's and Bobby's eyes widened. They feared what this meant for Clay if he found what they think he found. Dean shook his head with disbelief.

"I looked through some books…and found that B-Bobby is really into the occult." Clay said with a nervous shrug.

Bobby gave a humorless chuckle when Clay said he was 'into' the occult; like it was a hobby and not a lifestyle.

"What else did you see?" Sam asked nervously.

"I um…I looked in the cabinet. The one Bobby always keeps locked." Clay admitted guiltily.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered with disbelief.

Bobby and Sam sighed as their fear was realized.

"It was unlocked, in my defense!" Clay said quickly.

"Why were you snoopin' kid?" Bobby asked as he folded his arms across his chest, "What the hell were ya lookin' for?"

Clay fought the urge to cry, he didn't want to seem weak in front of these people if they turned out to be psychos.

"I-I just w-wanted to know what Sam and Dean do for l-living." Clay stammered, "and I th-thought Bobby was in business with y-you guys or something."

Sam chuckled humorlessly, "Well, I guess you could say that."

"Sam!" Dean warned urgently.

"Dean, Clay's not an idiot!" Sam snapped defensively, "he was gonna find out sooner or later anyway."

"What happened to reserving his innocence, or whatever pansy line you threw at me?" Dean asked angrily.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, if he's gonna be with us for a while then he was gonna find out eventually."

Dean sighed in defeat, "Yea I know." He muttered.

Sam looked back to Clay and offered him a reassuring smile, which Clay didn't return.

"We…Dean, Bobby, and I…we're hunters, Clay." Sam explained.

"Hunters?" Clay asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yea," Sam replied with a nod, "we hunt…ghosts, demons, evil things."

"Are you insane?" Clay asked seriously.

"I wish." Sam and Dean muttered at the same time.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No…we're not crazy."

"C-can you prove it?" Clay asked fearfully.

Sam chuckled, "Well look at us." Sam replied as he motioned between Clay and himself, "when I was six months old, a demon bled into my mouth…and that's how I got my abilities."

Clay's eyebrows knit together as he thought about it, "So…I got my abilities from you…the demon blood got passed down?"

Sam nodded in confirmation, "But for some reason you're stronger than me."

"I am?" Clay asked with wide eyes.

"Yea…at least that's what Pamela told us." Sam admitted with a shrug.

Clay nodded in understanding, but urged Sam to continue.

"We don't know for sure…but we think that maybe the demon may have bled in your mouth when you were a baby too."

Clay swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"S-so, your blood…mixed with the demons blood made me stronger than you?" Clay asked with bright eyes.

"We _think_," Dean piped up making all the eyes in the room travel to him, "we're not a hundred percent."

"So what was the business you guys just took care of?" Clay asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Sam and Dean exchanged soulful looks and then explained to Clay how Sam had died a little while ago. And Dean, stricken with grief, made a deal with a demon to bring Sam back from the dead. They then went on to explain that most deals with demons come due in ten years, but the demon said she would bring Sam back and in exchange Dean would get one year with him.

They made sure that they mentioned that Sam's destiny was to lead the demon army that they accidently let out of Hell, but the plans got screwed up when Dean killed Azazel.

Sam then explained what they had just found out about the demon Lilith. How she held Dean's contract, and how she wanted Sam dead because she didn't want the competition.

And of course, they told him that Dean's deal comes due in a little over two weeks.

Clay stared at Sam with his mouth agape for a moment before closing it, and began his thought process.

Call him crazy, but he believed them. He didn't really know why, but he definitely did believe them.

"Well," Clay said more confidently, "I'm gonna help you too, Dean."

Dean nodded in appreciation, "Thanks kid."

* * *

_Here you guys go! Sam and Clay reunited! Lemmie know what you think! :D_


	22. Choices

_Chapter 22_

_

* * *

_

The next day, they were all still at Bobby's. Sam decided that it would be a good idea to start Clay off with learning about demons first if he wanted to help Dean out.

However, Sam wasn't really too sure just how involved he wanted Clay to be.

So Sam let Clay pick up a demonology text book and let him read it for himself. Sam offered to talk it over with him, but Clay insisted that he learned fairly well on his own.

Dean walked into the living room where Clay was sitting on the couch with a book that was almost half the size of him and chuckled. Oh yea, this kid was _definitely_ Sam's kid.

Clay even spent a good percentage of the day using his abilities, much to Sam's dismay.

He tried to explain to Clay that the abilities that they had weren't meant for anything good, so he should try not using them. But Clay insisted that he could use it to their advantage like Sam had been doing.

"Just trust me, Sam." Clay said in a light tone.

Sam didn't answer, he didn't move a muscle. He didn't want to egg Clay on, but even he had to admit they could use his _and_ Clay's abilities to their advantage.

Sam then walked away from Clay with a blank expression on his face and headed for the kitchen where Dean was.

"What's up?" Dean asked with concern.

"Clay wants to learn how to use his abilities." Sam replied instantly without thinking about it.

"No." Dean said simply, "I'm not sure the kid can handle that type of pressure."

Sam gave a humorless chuckle, "I_ know_ he can't handle that pressure, Dean."

Dean quirked his eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure Clay doesn't go darkside." Sam replied simply, "even if it means not letting him use his abilities."

Dean gave a dry chuckle, and Sam's head snapped in his direction.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"That kid's got a mind of his own, Sam. And not to mention he's as stubborn as you are."

"What's your point?" Sam asked with a shrug.

"My _point_ is that you can't make that kid do anything. Just like I can't make you do anything." Dean replied solemnly.

Sam sighed as he realized how right Dean was.

"So how do we look out for him?" Sam whispered.

Dean shrugged, "Sammy, all we can do is watch out for the kid. Whatever he decides to do is his choice."

Sam nodded in defeat, when his cellphone suddenly rang from his pants pocket.

Sam and Dean gave each other questioning looks before Sam started fishing around his pocket for the phone.

It vibrated harshly in his hand as he grasped it, and then pulled it out. He looked down at the screen where the ID flashed, "Abigail".

Sam's heart dropped as he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

He was at a loss for words. He couldn't even bring himself to say hello.

_"Sam?" _Abigail's harsh voice demanded, _"I can hear you breathing! Hello?"_

Sam gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and finally brought himself to speak.

"Hello?"Sam responded simply.

_"Where's my son, Sam?" _Abigail's angry voice demanded.

"I have him, Abigail its okay. I left you a note didn't I?" Sam tried reasoning calmly.

Abigail scoffed, _"You left a note? What the hell does that matter! You don't just take off with someone's kid without calling them, Sam!"_

Now Sam started getting angry, "He's mine too."

_"Yea, now! But not for seven years he hasn't!" _Abigail snapped back with a humorless chuckle.

"That was not my fault and you know it!" Sam yelled, "It was your choice not to tell me about Clay! It's not like I outright refused to be in the kids' life!"

_"Where the hell did you even take him?" _Abigail asked shakily.

Sam huffed an annoyed breath, "South Dakota. We had to go to an old friends' house to help him with a few things. And I didn't feel comfortable leaving Clay with your neighbor."

_"What kind of things?" _Abigail demanded blankly.

"He runs a salvage yard! He's up here all alone, Abigail. What the hell did you want us to do? Skip out on him?"

_"For your _son_? Absolutely."_

Sam rolled his eyes angrily. To Abigail, one minute he wasn't Clay's father, and then the next minute he was. Whatever it took for her to win an argument right?

"Look," Sam tried to reason more calmly, "We'll be back in a couple of days. He's one hundred percent safe."

Abigail scoffed again, _"He's safe, with his questionable father, his shady uncle, and their friend, in a _salvage_ yard?" _

"YES! He's safe!" Sam yelled, now almost completely losing it, "Do you really think I'd put him in harm's way?"

_"Well I don't really know, Sam! I don't know you! Get back here with my son!" _Abigail screamed into the phone.

"How can you even pretend that you give a crap about him?" Sam snapped, letting what he learned about Abigail's and Clay's relationship slip…and in front of Dean.

_"What do you mean?" _

"I mean, how are you going to lie to a kid by telling him you love him when he can read your emotions?" Sam spat.

_"What?" _Abigail asked blankly.

"Clay can see right through you." Sam replied in a low voice.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. For a moment, Sam thought Abigail was going to hang up.

But then, her voice replied, thick with tears.

_"Bring Clay home, right this second. I'll expect him in a couple of days…but don't you dare walk through that door with him." _Abigail said shakily, yet forcefully before finally hanging up the phone.

Sam flipped his phone shut and then put it back in his pocket before turning to Dean who was looking at him wide-eyed.

"We gotta go." Sam said simply.

And Dean only nodded; he knew Sam wasn't in the mood to hear what he had to say.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for this update. Life's been a bit crazy. :)_

_Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll. Your votes have been taken into consideration. A Sam-centric werewolf story got the most votes. _

_So let's just see what I can do with that. :D_

_More to come ASAP!_


	23. Goodbyes

_Chapter 23_

_

* * *

_

Sam immediately packed Clay and himself up, and explained to Bobby what had happened. Bobby wasn't too thrilled, especially with Dean's deal so close to being due. But he didn't complain.

In fact, he packed up his belongings, and followed in his car behind Sam and Dean.

He figured they would hold up in a motel down there somewhere. Because it didn't make much sense for them to go all the way to Utah, just to come back to North Dakota.

That right there was about a two days drive, even with Dean behind the wheel.

Now, it was the following morning since the phone call, and Sam was finally calm enough to explain to Clay what had happened.

A tear fell from Clay's eye as he listened to Sam tell the story, but he remained silent until Sam was finished speaking.

"But I don't want to go home!" Clay sobbed, "I'm a freak there! When I'm with you guys I don't feel like such a loner."

"I know buddy," Sam said sympathetically as he turned around in his seat to face Clay, "but your mom doesn't see it that way."

"She won't let me see you again!" Clay yelled.

Sam didn't say anything, because he knew Clay was right. Telling by how Abigail sounded yesterday, she probably wouldn't let Sam anywhere near Clay until she was on her deathbed.

"And what about Dean?" Clay suddenly asked, causing Dean's eyes to look back at the kid in the rearview mirror, "I promised I'd help save you!"

Dean shrugged, and put up a defensive smirk, "I still got Sammy and Bobby, kid. Don't worry about it."

"Yea," Sam chimed in with a nod, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to Dean."

"But how will I know he's okay?" Clay choked as he suppressed a sob.

"I'll find some way to let you know, kiddo." Sam replied with a fake smile.

"This isn't fair, why can't I pick who I wanna stay with?" Clay asked miserably.

Sam shrugged, "I'm sorry, kid."

"But hey, I want you to promise me a couple things, alright?" Sam said seriously.

Clay nodded feverishly in reply.

"One, I want you to look out for yourself, okay? You're a great kid; don't turn into something you're not, okay?" Sam asked, hoping Clay would get the hidden message.

In other words; try not to turn evil.

Clay's brow knit in confusion and he cocked his head a little, apparently he didn't get the hidden meaning in that promise. But nonetheless, Clay still nodded.

"And two…I want you to try and make some friends. Grow up as normally as you can." Sam said with phony confidence.

Clay actually chuckled, but it sounded more like a hiccup.

"I dunno if I can promise that, Sam. I mean, it's hard for me to keep other peoples' emotions out." Clay admitted.

Sam shrugged and offered a half smile, "Then promise me you'll at least try?"

Clay seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding again.

"Good…now are you hungry, or do you wanna sleep first? You did have a long night of being packed in the car."

Clay yawned as more tears streamed down his cheek, "I think I'm gonna sleep first."

Sam nodded and then turned his attention back to the road ahead of him. He hoped that Abigail would let him see Clay again. He had grown attached to him.

**xXx**

Approximately two hours later, Clay was still fast asleep in the backseat of the Impala, snoring lightly. His head was propped against his full duffel bag as a make-shift pillow, but he looked peaceful.

Sam would continuously look back at Clay to make sure he was doing alright, every so often.

And by 'every so often', I mean every time Clay makes a noise.

Dean glanced over at Sam with a worried look, and sighed before finally speaking up.

"What was that yesterday that you said to Abigail?" Dean asked in a whisper, careful not to wake the kid up.

Sam sighed, he knew this conversation was coming.

"She hates him, Dean. Clay told me that he felt it come off of her." Sam explained sadly.

"If that were true, why do you think she's trying to get him back?" Dean tried to reason.

"I don't know!" Sam admitted.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that suddenly filled the car. For a moment, Sam thought Dean would turn the music on, but when he didn't Sam looked over at him expectantly.

"Still," Dean finally continued, "You did lay it on her kinda harsh."

Sam scoffed, "_I_ was harsh? You don't think she's being a bit harsh? I mean this is a child we're talking about."

"I know," Dean said sternly, "but obviously, she's willing to give this psychic thing a shot since she came back. She came home expecting to see her son waiting for her. Not an empty house, Sam."

Sam sighed aloud and then took a moment to calm himself. He knew that Dean was right about this.

"Yea, you're right." Sam whispered, "but this sucks so much."

"I know it does, Sam. But remember that whole mix up with Ben? When I thought he was my kid?" Dean asked sympathetically.

Sam nodded as he remembered the eight year old kid, who Dean thought was his.

"It sucked out loud that I had to leave him, but we had work to do, Sam. I got a bit attached to that kid too." Dean said passively with a shrug.

Sam nodded in agreement as he remembered how Dean used to talk about Ben. But Sam didn't bring that up.

"Well, we _do_ got work to do." Sam replied sadly. Speaking of Dean's deal.

Dean nodded in agreement as he turned his music up a little louder, but not too much as to wake the sleeping child in the backseat.

"Yes we do." Dean agreed with a smirk as he stepped harder on the gas, willing his baby to go just a little bit faster.

* * *

_Haha, 2 chapters in 1 day! Just to make up for not posting in a few days! Here you guys go! _

_Lemmie know what you think! _


	24. Parting Ways

_Chapter 24_

_

* * *

_

The following night, they finally parked outside of Abigail's house. It looked exactly as it did the first night Sam and Dean came to the house. The garage door propped open, exposing Abigail's car to let them know that she was inside and waiting.

Sam looked to the backseat and saw that Clay was sound asleep again. He would give anything to let the kid just stay asleep back there and drive away.

Dean coughed uncomfortably when he noticed Bobby's car pull up behind them. However, Bobby didn't get out of his car. He stayed in the drivers' seat staring ahead at the black Impala, ready to follow when it left the house.

Sam shot Dean a soulful look as his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. He wasn't about to break in front of his son.

Dean gave Sam an encouraging look and grasped his shoulder. He knew how bad Sam must have been hurting right now.

Sam nodded as Dean pulled his hand away, and then sighed as he reached back and placed a hand on his sons' steady rising chest and gently shook his awake.

Clay's eyes cracked open, and his brilliant blue eyes looked up to Sam's face curiously.

"We're here." Sam whispered darkly.

Clay sat bolt up and looked at the house out the window. He suddenly cursed himself for wasting his time with Sam by falling asleep.

"I don't want to go." Clay whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek, his gaze still fixed on the house.

"I don't want you to go." Sam admitted.

Clay looked up hopefully at Sam, a sudden spark of excitement in his eye.

"Then let's just drive! Let's just keep going!" Clay suggested almost hysterically.

Dean gave a humorless chuckle, "Then have the Feds back on our tail for kidnapping? Good one." He muttered.

"Sorry Clay…I don't think we can do that." Sam whispered. He didn't trust himself to speak any louder for fear of his voice cracking as he held his tears back.

Clay took a moment to think, he looked for a moment like he was concentrating very hard. But then his silent tears turned into sobs as his emotional dam seemed to break.

"I-I don't wanna go!" Clay sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered, finding it much harder to keep himself in check.

"I am too." Dean admitted.

"But remember the promises you made me." Sam said gently.

Clay nodded feverishly and grabbed his duffel bag. He sighed and wiped a few stray tears from his pink face, and then opened the door and stepped out.

He took a few deep breaths before closing the door behind him, but then he turned to look at Sam through the open passengers' window.

"You'll be okay." Sam said with a nod and a fake smile.

Clay suddenly dropped his bag to the curb, and yanked Sam's door open, and then threw himself at Sam.

Sam looked at Clay curiously for a moment, and then realized that Clay was hugging Sam tightly, and sobbing on his shoulder.

A tear finally slipped past Sam's guard as he held Clay steadily.

"You'll do alright, kid." Sam kept saying over and over.

Dean looked away for a moment, he found himself about to cry as well. He suddenly cursed himself for not getting to know the kid a little better. If they ever met up with Clay again, Dean promised himself he'd make an effort with him.

Clay finally pulled away from Sam, and at the same time both Sam and Clay wiped their faces. Clay nodded as he composed himself a little better, and then picked up his bag.

"Call or text me, alright? Lemmie know if you're alright." Sam said sternly.

Clay nodded as he slung the duffel over his shoulder and made his way up the freshly cut grass in the front lawn.

Sam closed his door and watched as Clay approached the front door of the house from the window.

Dean kept his eyes fixed on the back of Sam's head, "You gonna be okay, man?"

"I'll be fine…I'm more worried about him." Sam said as he nodded his head toward the house.

Clay walked into the house a little hesitantly, but didn't bother knocking on the door.

Once he was inside, Sam sighed and Dean put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"You wanna stay here a few minutes?" Dean asked sympathetically.

Sam looked behind him, and saw Bobby waiting patiently for them to drive off.

"No," Sam replied flatly, "we gotta go."

Dean nodded and then removed his hand from Sam's shoulder, and then started the car. Something in Dean's gut was telling him that this definitely wasn't the last they've seen of Clay.

* * *

_And this ISNT the last we'll see of Clay of course, because I'm not that mean. Haha. _

_Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer. _

_Also, I wanted to take this time out to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, well over 120 reviews. That's just mind blowing. Thank you guys so much! :D_


	25. Warning

_Spoiler for episode 3.16_

* * *

_Chapter 25_

_

* * *

_

Time was really running out now. They had been searching nonstop for a way out of Dean's deal. Sam was working especially hard so he couldn't stop to think about Clay.

It had been five days since they dropped Clay off with his mother. Sam refused to leave Riverview in hopes that Clay would call, but that never happened.

He never got not one call or one text from Clay, and Sam tried to keep his mind off of his worry.

Dean and Bobby had been attempting to help as much as they could, but saving Dean was first priority at the moment.

Dean only had three days left, and the motel room they'd been staying in was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife.

Of course Sam would offer words of encouragement to Dean, and work his hardest by putting his all into research. But during down time he couldn't help but think of Clay. And the nagging feeling that his son was in trouble.

At the moment, Dean was sitting at the desk facing the window in the motel room with a book laid in front of him; it was obvious just by looking at his back that he had fallen asleep on top of it, while Bobby was setting up some sort of contraption in the kitchen area.

"What's that?" Sam asked Bobby curiously.

Bobby looked up from the tripod looking device with a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"A way to find Lilith. Get Dean in here." Bobby demanded excitedly.

Sam nodded and then turned to face his sleeping brother. From the looks of him, Sam could tell that Dean was in the throes of a nightmare.

He walked up behind Dean slowly, and placed a gentle hand on Dean's back and called his name softly.

"Dean." Sam whispered.

Right then, Dean startled awake and looked around the room wide-eyed. Sam chuckled a little at the sight of Dean so jumpy.

"Dig up anything good?" Sam asked as he nodded toward the open book in front of Dean. From the looks of the ghastly pictures on the page, Sam could only guess it was about Hell Hounds.

Dean slammed the book shut and shook his head to clear the grogginess.

"No…nothing good." Dean replied sleepily.

"Well Bobby has…finally." Sam said with a smile.

"Yea?"

"Yep. A way to find Lilith." Sam informed happily.

"Great, and with only three days to go. Why don't we make a T.J Run? You know…some señoritas, cervezas…what's Spanish for 'Donkey Show'?" Dean said jokingly.

Sam chuckled loosely, "So if we do save you…let's never do that."

Dean shrugged halfheartedly, as Sam sat by Dean's side slowly looking him dead in the eye.

"Hey, we're cutting it close I know," Sam said sympathetically, his puppy dog eyes kicked into high gear, "but we're gonna get this done. You're not gonna go to Hell, Dean. I'm not going to let you. I swear, everything's gonna be okay."

Dean looked at Sam questioningly for a moment as if he were watching something horrible take place. Sam wasn't sure if he was kidding or if there was something else going on there.

"Yea, okay." Dean replied with disbelief.

Sam's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he didn't say anything. He only shrugged it off as he stood from his seat and walked over to where Bobby was with Dean following suit.

"What is this thing?" Dean asks critically as he points to the tripod looking thing that was standing over a U.S map.

"This is gonna tell us where to find this demon we've been lookin' for, for 'bout a week!" Bobby replied as if Dean had asked a really stupid question.

Dean shrugged, and then urged Bobby to continue.

"We got a name," Bobby said a little more calmly, "With the right name, and the right ritual, there aint nothing this thing can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Kid, when I get done…we'll know the street." Bobby replied pointedly.

Bobby pushes the rod on the top of the tripod and the pendulum begins to spin all around the map beneath it as Bobby begins chanting in Latin.

When Bobby stops speaking, the pendulum suddenly freezes, and Bobby's, Sam's, and Dean's eyes travel to the spot on the map where the device was pointing.

"What the…?" Bobby asked, flabbergasted.

Sam's eyebrows rose slightly as the location dawned on him, yet Dean said it out loud.

"Riverview, Utah." Dean whispered seriously.

"But that doesn't make any sense…" Sam said curiously.

"She's been here," Bobby said with a humorless chuckle, "right on top of us this whole time."

A look of determination suddenly overtook Sam's face, "Alright, let's go!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean said as he held an arm in front of Sam to stop him in his steps.

"What's the matter?" Sam demanded as he stares down at Dean.

"What's the matter? Where do I begin?" Dean asks seriously as he stares at Sam sternly, "We don't even know if Lilith really does hold my deal, we're going off of Bela's Intel? Now when that bitch _breathes_ the air comes out crooked. Second, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"Well aint you just bringin' down the room?" Bobby asked with an eye-roll.

"It's a gift." Dean said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, then what are we supposed to do?" Sam argued.

"Look, just because I have to die doesn't mean you have to! Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all!" Dean yelled back.

"Fine if that's the case, then I have the answer." Sam said smugly.

"You do?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"Yea, a sure fire way to confirm it's Lilith, and get us a bonefied demon killing instrument." Sam said with a smile.

"No, Sam." Dean said harshly, he knew what Sam was about to suggest.

"We are so past arguing, Dean!" Sam said with a mirthless chuckle as he lifted his hands in expression, "I am summoning Ruby!"

"The hell you are, we got enough problems as it is!" Dean screamed angrily.

"Right! And we have no time, and no choice either!" Sam said shakily as his anger rose.

"Come on man, she's the Ms. Universe of lying skanks, she told you that she could save me. Lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention; oh right, Lilith owns my soul!" Dean argued furiously.

"Fine, she's a liar!" Sam admitted with an eye-roll, "but she's still got that knife!"

"For all we know, she works for Lilith!" Dean screamed, trying to make Sam see reason.

"Then give me another option, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Dean." Bobby interjected softly.

"No, we're not gonna make the same mistakes all over again." Dean said simply.

"Dean, Sam's right." Bobby admitted.

"No! Damnit!" Dean yelled, making Bobby and Sam stop talking and look at him.

"Just no," Dean said more softly, "you guys wanna save me find something else."

And with that, Dean walked out of the motel, leaving Sam and Bobby behind to their thoughts.

Bobby sighed, and then put on his jacket.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Where're you going Bobby?"

"I guess to find something else." Bobby replied tiredly as he too walked out of the room.

Suddenly, a flash invaded his sight and Sam couldn't help but wince as he was pulled forcefully from the present, and shoved into the not so distant future.

_Sam and Clay stood in the living room of Abigail's house in the middle of the night. It was dark, and yet Sam could see as clearly as if it were day._

_The room looked horrible, as if a fight had ensued or a tornado passed through. The leather couch was ripped, and it was flipped upside down. The coffee table that was once in the middle of the room now lay in two pieces, one half was crashed into a wall, and the other half was thrown out of sight. The plasma TV had fallen from the wall and now lay cracked and broken on the floor._

_And directly in front of Sam, stood Clay._

_He didn't look like his usual innocent self. His brown hair was caked to his face from his sweat, and he looked rather pale. But that wasn't the worst of it; he looked upon Sam with a great level of hatred, but his smile signified that he was pleased._

_At Clay's feet lay Abigail's battered and bloody body, her eyes wide and unseeing as she stared up at Clay accusingly._

_To Sam's horror, Dean lay dead by the wall next to the broken television. His eyes were closed, but his body was battered and twisted in awkward angles that made Sam a little queasy._

_"You gonna kill me dad?" Clay asked teasingly. The blood on his shirt seemed to be mocking Sam._

_Sam then held up the .45 in his hand, and aimed it directly at Clay's chest._

_"I don't want to," Sam muttered as a tear escaped his eye, "but I don't have a choice."_

_With that, Sam squeezed the trigger and shot Clay right in the heart._

Sam came back to the present with his hands on his forehead. There was hardly any pain, only a small twinge. But it was odd, he didn't know he could still be pulled like that, he thought he could only have a vision when he touched someone.

But even still, this was a vision Sam had, had before. So why was he having it again?

Sam forced his shaky legs to comply as he pulled himself up onto his bed and sat.

Had Clay gone darkside now? Was Sam too late?

No. Sam knew he wasn't. He could feel it.

Sam knew that this was just a warning. A warning that this moment was coming sooner than he thought, but not just yet.

And with that, Sam now knew what he had to do. He was going to do this whether Dean approved of it or not.

* * *

_Hehe, I wonder if any of you can see where I'm going with this? _

_More to come soon I promise!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :D_


	26. Summoning

_Spoilers for episode 3.16_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 26_

_

* * *

_

About a half hour later, Sam left the motel room and walked to an old abandoned warehouse just outside of town.

The foundation was completely unsound, Sam could tell just from looking at the building from the outside. The white paint on the outside was beginning to chip off and fray slightly, and as for the roof, there was hardly one left.

But this place would do for Sam's small chore, so he walked in with a small sack slung over his shoulder.

The place on the inside looked far worse. The walls were gray, as were the floors. The ceiling on the other hand looked completely black in this lighting. All the windows were broken out, and some had plastic tarps hung to keep out the harsh wind, but it barely seemed to help.

Sam made his way down the small staircase, and saw that the downstairs looked exactly the same as the upstairs except with termite damaged pillars holding the foundation together feebly.

Sam sat down on the floor and threw his sack down to the floor and immediately began rummaging through it until he pulled out a small stick of white chalk.

With the chalk, Sam began drawing a large symbol into the floor, scribbling over past lines over and over again until the symbol was bright, and unmistakable.

When he finished drawing the symbol, he dropped the chalk back into the bag, and then pulled out three small jars containing powdery substances, and then a small bowl which he placed in the middle of the symbol on the floor.

He opened the jars and poured their rotten smelling powders into the bowl that sat in front of him. When he had enough, he put the three jars back into the bag and pulled out four red candles and a small box of matches.

A small shiver crept up Sam's spine as he suddenly get the feeling he was being watched. He looked around shakily and saw nothing so he looked back down to what he was working on.

He placed the candles on each end of the symbol and lit them. This was it.

Sam looked around one more time, and saw nothing. So he began to speak the ritual in Latin.

When he stopped speaking, he lit another match and threw it in the bowl in front of him, which immediately began to erupt into a burst of sparks.

Sam stood slowly, and looked around the room. She would be here any second.

He looked down on the floor and saw the bowl had stopped sparking now. Any second now.

"You know phones work too." Ruby's voice informed sounding less than amused.

Sam whirled around to face her and saw that she stood up against one of the worn pillars with her arms crossed over her chest. Her long blonde hair in front of her, coming down a little past her breasts, but was covered by her arms.

"Hey Sam, how's tricks?" Ruby asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"How do you get around so fast?" Sam spat.

"I got the Super Bowl Jet Pack." She quipped smartly, "You get the colt?"

"No." Sam admitted venomously.

"Beg your pardon?" Ruby asked, sounding annoyed.

"We don't have it," Sam clarified, "Lilith does."

"Awesome." Ruby muttered sarcastically.

"Did you know?" Sam asked angrily.

"I'm gonna need a tiny bit more." Ruby said almost seriously as she stepped closer to Sam.

"About Dean's deal!" Sam shouted, "That Lilith holds the contract!"

"Yes, I did actually." Ruby informed.

"And? What, you did think that was important?" Sam asked furiously.

"You weren't ready." Ruby replied with a shrug.

"Oh really?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"If I'd have told you, you two _yahoos_ would have charged after her halfcocked! And Lilith would have peeled the flesh from your pretty, pretty faces." Ruby said seriously.

"Well I'm ready now," Sam said a little more calmly, yet threateningly, "I want your knife."

Ruby's eyes squinted as she looked at Sam almost as if she were examining him. She then began pacing in front of him slowly.

"You're right about one thing," she said almost as if she were impressed, "you are ready. And now's the time too."

"What?" Sam demanded still angry.

"She's on shore leave, a little R&R." Ruby said with a half smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Trust me you don't wanna know." Ruby informed simply, "You still got those hex bags I gave you?"

"We got 'em."

"Good than she won't sense that you're coming." Ruby said with a smile.

"Give me your knife." Sam demanded as he stuck his hand out.

"No." Ruby said simply.

"But you just said-" Sam began before Ruby cut him off.

"You wanna charge in there with one little pig sticker?" Ruby snapped as she stopped pacing and glared at Sam, her arms finally dropping to her sides, "That's a waste of a true blue window!"

"So what should I do?" Sam asked more calmly.

"I know how to save your brother, Sam." Ruby said urgently.

"No you don't! You've been lying to me all along, so just give me your damn knife!" Sam screamed angrily.

"You're not the one that I've been lying to." Ruby admitted with a nod.

"Oh so you can save him?" Sam asked still yelling, and with a hint of disbelief.

"No," Ruby yelled, "but you can."

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sam, you've got some God given talent. Well not _God given_, but you get the jidst." Ruby replied with an eye roll.

Sam chuckled humorlessly, "What all that psychic crap?"

Ruby shrugged, giving Sam his answer without words.

"Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?" Ruby asked in a near whisper.

Sam rolled his eyes, "right, Lilith's scared of me."

"It's the truth!" Ruby exclaimed, "If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle."

"I don't believe you." Sam replied with a shrug.

"You don't like being different. You don't like the way Dean looks at you, like you're some sort of sideshow freak." Ruby said in an intense voice as she stepped closer to Sam. "But suck it up because this is the only chance we got."

"Sam won't be doing any of that." Dean's voice shouted as he emerged from behind one of the pillars in a far corner.

Sam now knew that the presence he felt earlier before even doing the summoning was Dean.

"Dean," Ruby said as a sly smile crossed her face, "charming as ever."

"Oh I knew you'd come," Dean replied, his voice shaking with anger as he slowly walked over to Ruby and Sam, "because I knew Sam wouldn't listen."

Sam flinched when Dean said his name, almost like it was a physical blow.

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife." Dean said as he tried to keep his voice under control.

"Oh, am I?" Ruby asked coyly.

"Yea, you are. Either you're gonna give it to me, or I'm gonna take it. It's up to you really." Dean said with a shrug.

"Dean-" Sam tried to reason calmly, but Dean cut him off.

"Sam, don't!" Dean yelled, "Come on, are you blind can't you see this is another trick?"

"That's not true!" Ruby yelled defensively.

"She probably wants you to give into this whole demonic, psychic whatever. She probably wants you to become her little antichrist superstar."

"I _want_ Lilith dead! That's all!" Ruby defended venomously.

"Why?" Dean asked simply.

"I told you why!"

"Oh that's right, because you were human once. And you like kittens, and long walks on the beach." Dean joked with disbelief.

"You know, I am so sick of explaining myself to you! You wanna save yourself? This is how, you dumb spineless dick!" Ruby spat furiously.

Dean's eyes widened, not in surprise, but in a more intense way. He reared himself back, and suddenly sent a punch directly at Ruby's jaw making her and Sam jump in surprise.

Ruby held her bleeding lip for a moment, and pulled her hand away to examine how much she was bleeding. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough.

Just then, Ruby sent two punches with both fists right in Dean's face making him fall over.

"Hey, Ruby! Hold on!" Sam tried to reason as he grabbed her shoulder. But Ruby punched Sam in the mouth making him groan, and then kicked him in the gut causing him to lean back against a pillar for support.

By the time she was done with her assault on Sam, Dean was back up and ready to keep fighting. He sent a hard kick into her stomach, and then punched her in the mouth.

Ruby quickly gathered her bearings when the taste of blood filled her mouth, and stepped over to Dean and punched him in the gut, causing him to bend over, and then she kicked him in the chin, causing him to topple over.

He lay on the ground for a moment, so Ruby walked over to Dean and kicked him again, and watched as he rolled over a few times in a feeble attempt to get away from her.

She watched as Dean stood from the ground slowly, but to her surprise he was smiling slyly as if he had won, even though the evidence of his defeat was staining his teeth and bruising his face.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Ruby spat.

"Missing something?" Dean asked weakly as he pulled out her knife from his jacket.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

She made a step, but found that she couldn't move. It was as if there was an invisible wall keeping her in place. She looked over at Sam to see if it was him, but he looked just as surprised as she did. Confused, Ruby then looked up and saw that she was standing under a bright red Devil's Trap.

"Like I said, I knew you'd come." Dean choked weakly as he pushed the knife back inside his jacket.

Ruby glared at him as blood covered her teeth, "Wait…you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Let's go, Sam." Dean called to Sam, completely ignoring Ruby.

Sam walked over to Dean's side, and then they both walked up the stairs as fast as their week legs would take them.

"Oh so what, you're too stupid to live, is that it?" Ruby called hatefully, "Then fine! You deserve Hell! And I wish I could be there Dean, I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle of your _bones_! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

Neither Dean, nor Sam look down at her as they continue up the stairs, but Sam's face is full of sorrow, it's clear that he was taking Ruby seriously.

Dean's face however, was completely passive. No emotion whatsoever.

"And I wish you'd shut your pie-hole, but we don't always get what we want." Dean called down to her.

* * *

_This chapter had to be done, I think. Well, in order to continue with the story line it did. Haha. _

_I know, there was no Clay again in this one, but I gotta tell you he's not gonna make another appearance until Chapter 28. _

_Just two more chapters away! Sorry! _

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. This has done much better than I thought it would, and I am so happy that you're all liking it! _

_More to come really really soon! :D_


	27. Family

_Spoiler for episode 3.16  
_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 27_

_

* * *

_

Later, Sam and Dean were back in the motel room packing their belongings into their duffel bags. Neither of them said a word to each other as Dean drove them back to the motel.

Both of them stood at the small table by the window shoving things into their bags halfheartedly, deep in their own thoughts.

Sam looked worried; his face was contorted in clear sadness. He wondered if Ruby was right.

He had gone there originally as sort of a pit-stop. He wanted to know if Ruby knew about Lilith holding Dean's soul. But she turned it into something else; she told him that he was strong enough to take on Lilith. To keep Dean, and Clay safe.

Dean on the other hand, looked completely stern. His face looked hard, the bruises and swelling on his forehead and lip seemed to make him look all the more serious.

Sam took in a deep breath, and finally broke the silence.

"We just gonna let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked almost sadly.

"That's the idea." Dean answered all too quickly.

"Dean, what if Ruby was right?" Sam asked in a near whisper as his packing came to a halt, "What if I _can_ take out Lilith?"

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Sam the same look Ruby called out. The look Dean gave him that Sam knew all too well read _'freak'_.

Sam pulled his eyes away from Dean, and looked back down at the guns at his fingertips.

"Quit looking at me like that." Sam whispered, defeated.

"What? You give her the 'Carrie-stare' and Lilith goes poof?" Dean asked with clear disbelief outlining his words.

"I don't know what Ruby meant." Sam admitted as his eyes looked back up at Dean, "maybe we should just go ask her."

"Sam, you wanted the knife, I got you the knife." Dean replied simply.

"Dean just listen, last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass and all we've got is just one little knife? Like you said, either we go in smart or we don't go in at all!" Sam argued.

"Well this aint smart!" Dean replied with a shrug.

"We've got one shot at this Dean, just one. So if there's a surefire way, why don't we just talk about it?"

Dean turns to face his brother with a serious look on his face, "Sam, we are not making the same mistakes all over again."

Sam rolled his eyes impatiently, "You said that, but what does that even mean?"

"Don't you see the pattern here?" Dean asks, trying to make Sam see reason, "Dads deal, my deal, now this? I mean, every time one of us is up the creek, the other is begging to sell their soul! That's all this is man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road, you know what it's paved with, and you know where it's going."

Dean goes back to the guns hoping this will be the end of the conversation, but he knows Sam won't leave it at that. So Sam sits in a seat at the table and looks up at Dean.

"Dean, what're you afraid's gonna happen?" Sam asked with a soulful glint in his eye as he stared at Dean, "This is me, I can handle it. And if it'll save you-"

"Why even risk it?" Dean asked as he looked back up at Sam.

"Because you're my brother," Sam said with a nod, "and because you did the same for me."

"Yeah I know…and look how that turned out." Dean said hoarsely, "all I'm saying Sammy is that you're my weak spot. You are...and I'm yours."

"You don't mean that, we're family."

"I know…and the bad guys know it too. I mean, what we would do for each other, how far we'd go? They're using it against us." Dean said sadly.

"So what…we just stop looking out for each other?" Sam asks a little angrily, on the brink of tears.

"No, we stop being martyrs! We stop spreading it for these demons!" Dean said defiantly as he whips out Ruby's knife, "and we take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way, the way dad taught us to! And if we go down…then we go down swinging…what do you think?"

Sam nods for a moment as he lets the words sink in, he then looks over at Dean with a tiny glint in his eye.

"I think you totally should have been jamming 'Eye Of The Tiger' right there." Sam replied jokingly.

"Oh bite me," Dean snaps jokingly, "I totally rehearsed that speech too."

Sam chuckled and then looked down at his knees and then back up at Dean, expecting him to say more.

"Tell me something." Dean says seriously again.

"Yea?"

"What the hell does a demon do for fun?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam shrugged, he was sure he had no idea either. But whatever it was it couldn't be good.

**xXx**

Sam and Dean were now seated inside the Impala. Sam had told Dean about the recurring vision about him seeing Clay's and Dean's death, so Dean agreed to go to the house to check up on him.

However, the car wasn't starting. Dean kept turning the key, but the engine wouldn't flip.

Sam gave Dean a nervous glance; what perfect timing.

Just then, Bobby knocked on Dean's window lightly making both Sam and Dean turn to stare up at him holding a small piece of the engine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked seriously.

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and stepped out of the car, closing their doors behind them, and then turned to face Bobby.

"We got the knife." Dean informs simply.

"And you intend to use it without me?" Bobby asked, sounding almost offended, "do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?"

"No Bobby, it isn't-" Sam starts, before Dean cuts him off.

"This is about me, and Sam. This isn't your fight."

Bobby steps up to Dean, his face now contorted in anger, "The hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy!"

"Besides," Bobby continues a little more calmly, "you need me."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks curiously.

"You're playing wounded." Bobby informed, "tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

Sam looked at Dean curiously, but Dean shrugged it off and looked at Bobby.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what happens when you've got Hellhounds on your butt! And because I'm smart." Bobby clarified.

He then handed Dean the piece he took from the engine, letting him reattach it.

"I'll follow." Bobby said simply as he walked off toward his car with his hands in his pockets.

"And don't be stoppin' to see every ten minutes either!" He called to Sam and Dean as the stared off after him, impressed.

Sam then looked at Dean and shrugged before getting back in the car to let Dean fix his car. Sam had always thought of Bobby as part of the family, so it was weird that Bobby felt he needed to remind them.

But now they had Clay, so their family just got a little bit bigger. Sam only hoped that he was okay.

* * *

_Well, I figured I'd give you 2 chapters in 1 night to get you all one step closer to seeing Clay again. Haha. Only because you guys have been so amazing to me. :D_

_Thanks again! _


	28. Demons On Your Tail

_Spoiler for episode 3.16_

* * *

_Chapter 28_

_

* * *

_

Sam and Dean were driving on a deserted road late that night with Bobby on their tail. Sam had tried to say his goodbyes to Dean if their plain didn't work, but Dean stopped him.

"You're not gonna bust out the misty 'goodbye' speech. If these are my last two days on earth, or even if I die tonight, I do not want it to be socially awkward!"

Dean then turned on the radio, and blasted Bon Jovi's "Dead Or Alive", and proceeded to sing along to it rather badly, he even encouraged Sam to sing along too.

It was a great brother moment, but at the same time Dean couldn't shake the feeling that tonight was it for them. Or at least him.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard a cop siren, and saw red and blue lights flash behind them. Where was Bobby? Dean hadn't realized he was going that fast.

"We getting pulled over?" Sam asked nervously as he looked over at Dean.

Dean looked out his mirror and sighed, "I got a busted taillight. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing."

He then pulled the Impala to a halt at the side of the road, with the police car behind them following suit.

A minute later, an older man stepped out of the cop car and walked over to Dean's window as Dean rolled it down with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Problem officer?" Dean asked kindly looking toward Sam as Sam handed Dean his license and registration.

"License and registration." The cop said, bored.

Dean obliged, handing the officer the papers that Sam had just handed him.

"You know you got a taillight out Mr…Hagar?" the cop asked as he read the information from the paper.

Dean looked up at the cop for the first time with the same grin plastered on his face. However, it wavered slightly at the sight of the cop.

"Yes. Yes, you know I've been meaning to fix that…as a matter of fact-"

Dean cut himself off as he suddenly opened his door with much force behind it, catching the cop and making him groan and double over in surprise.

Dean then jumped out of the car with Sam doing the same, calling after him sounding terrified. But Dean paid him no mind as he punched the wounded cop in the jaw with each fist.

He then pulled Ruby's knife from his waistband, and stabbed the cop right in the throat.

Sam and Dean watched in surprise as the cop flickered bright yellow beneath his skin with his eyes wide with terror as he and the demon inside, died painfully.

Dean then pulled the knife from the cops throat and watched as he fell over lifelessly. He never heard Bobby's car pull up, or Bobby run to their side.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as he stared at Sam and Dean and then the cop, shocked.

"Dean just killed a demon," Sam said sounding stunned, "how did you know?"

"I just knew," Dean replied vaguely, he then looked down at the dead cop and clarified, "I could see its face, its real face under that one."

"So what…now you're seeing demons?" Sam asked a little skeptically, even though he knew what he saw.

"I've been seeing a lot of things lately, but nothing like this." Dean said with a shrug as he tried to will away his shakiness.

"Actually it's not all that crazy." Bobby said reassuringly.

"How is it not that crazy?" Dean asked.

"You've got…what? Little less than forty eight hours to go? Your piercing the veil, Dean. Glimpsing the B-side." Bobby tried to explain.

"Little less new agey, please." Dean asked, confused.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You're almost Hell's bitch…so you can see Hell's other bitches."

"Thank you!" Dean yelled back sarcastically.

"This could actually come in pretty handy when the time comes." Sam said with a sigh as he tried to get over the shock.

"Well, I'm glad my doomed soul's good for something." Dean said jokingly.

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. When we go after her, you'll know where she's keeping her goons." Bobby said with a shrug.

"This is a terrific plan, I'm excited to be a part of it, can we please just go?" Dean asked impatiently.

"First things first," Bobby said, stopping Dean, "We gotta hide that cop and his car."

Dean rolled his eyes; this, and digging up dead bodies were his least favorite parts of this lifestyle.

**xXx**

Later on, Sam and Dean pulled up to Clay's house with Bobby pulling up behind them to see something very startling. The front door was wide open.

Without hesitating, Sam sprang from the car, and slammed the door shut behind him with Dean doing the same. Dean held out his hand to stop Sam from doing anything rash.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked urgently, "My son's in there, let me go!"

Dean looked as Bobby bound to their sides and pulled them to the side of the house where a large tree shaded them, giving them cover.

"Keep your voices down ya idjits!" Bobby whispered harshly, "this could be a trap."

"That's what I'm trying to tell him." Dean defended as he released his hold on Sam.

"Then what the hell should we do? Because 'nothing' isn't an option." Sam snapped, suddenly angry.

"Neither is getting yourself killed!" Dean whispered sternly, he then pointed to the neighboring house where in the window, they could see an old woman was watching television with a blank expression on her face, "Look, that lady over there," Dean then pointed to the house on the other side of Clay's house where they saw an older, balding man sitting in a chair reading a book, "Mr. Rogers over there."

"Demons?" Bobby asked worriedly.

"Yes." Dean clarified with a nod.

"You think Lilith's here?" Sam asked as his heart suddenly froze.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam sympathetically, "I think so."

"Fine," Sam said angrily, "Let's get her."

"We need a plan!" Dean whispered.

He looked all around, but his eyes rested on a mail truck where the mailman was standing at the back of it reading other peoples' mail halfheartedly.

A smile spread across Dean's face.

"I think I got one."

**xXx**

Bobby snuck off after Dean explained his plan. He knew what his roll was in this fight.

Sam on the other hand, snuck into Clay's backyard with Ruby's knife clutched in his hands tightly.

Dean 'accidently' walked into a bush and the mailman standing behind his truck snapped his head in Dean's direction.

Dean stood there with his eyes wide as he stared at the mailman as his eyes turned from blue to black.

Suddenly, Dean bolted for the back yard, running as fast as his legs would carry him, with the demon mailman at his heel.

Sam stood against the back of the house, holding the knife close to his chest waiting taking in deep calming breaths as he waited for the signal.

Just then, Dean ran past Sam in a flash. That was the signal.

Sam jumped out from behind the house with the knife at the ready, he saw the demon run at him full force, and Sam made a grab at him, and stuck the knife in the mailman's gut, causing the demon to flash a sickly yellow beneath the skin as all demons did when they died.

Dean then came up from behind Sam, and held the man's' mouth shut so he didn't scream out loud and alert the others of their presence.

When the demon stopped flashing, Sam pulled the knife out of the man's gut, and wiped the blood away on the sleeve of his jacket. While Dean, pulled the now dead body out of sight.

Sam walked back up to Dean, who had now broken a sweat, and then Dean ran toward the mass of trees in the backyard with Sam at his heel, in hopes to cover himself in case any demons did hear the ruckus.

Dean leaned himself up against a tree, and Sam did the same with the neighboring one. Sam looked over at Dean questioningly.

"How long do we sit here?" Sam asked impatiently.

"As long as I'm sure we weren't heard." Dean snapped back in a whisper.

Just then, someone pushed Dean into the tree harder, and held him there forcefully. For a moment, Dean feared the worst, until he heard her voice.

"I'd like my knife back please, or your neck snaps like a chicken bone." Ruby spat.

Sam ran out from behind the tree he hid behind, and grabbed Ruby with her knife in his hand.

"He doesn't have it, take it easy." Sam said shakily.

Dean turned around to face Ruby, and he suddenly looked taken aback, "Whoa."

"What?" Ruby demanded.

"It's nothing…I just couldn't see you before but you are one…_ugly_ broad."

Ruby pulled herself off of Dean fully, and shot a glare at Sam, "Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

"You'll get it when this is over." Sam shot back hatefully.

"It's already over!" Ruby exclaimed, "You _morons_ walked right into a trap! I wouldn't be surprised if Lilith killed Dean tonight…but I'm not gonna let her kill you too."

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you…_bitch_." Sam spat venomously.

"Hit me with your best shot, baby!" Ruby dared.

"Hey guys, guys!" Dean nervously tried to grab their attention, "Have your little catfight later."

He pointed nervously at all the neighboring houses where there were at least fifteen people staring at them blankly, all with black eyes.

"Go, go!" Sam yelled as Dean, Ruby, and himself ran toward the front door with the other demons now running on the lawn after them.

When they reached the front door, they ran in and slammed the door shut behind them. Sam and Dean tried to hold the door shut as the demons tried to open it forcefully.

Ruby looked out the window with a look of fear on her face. But then the demons suddenly backed off the door, and Ruby sighed with relief while Sam and Dean stared at each other in confusion.

"Holy water?" Ruby asked.

Sam and Dean then walked over to the window, and saw that the sprinklers on the front lawn were suddenly turned on, and the demons all sizzled and steamed and blistered when the water made contact with their skin.

Dean laughed with relief, "Bobby." He said simply.

Sam nodded in understanding.

Their attention was suddenly drawn from the scene outside, to the one inside. At their feet lay a dead older woman with long curly brown hair.

Sam's eyes widened even though he didn't recognize the woman. He feared two things at the moment; one, Clay had gone darkside and two; Lilith was here, and she either killed Clay or is holding him hostage.

"You think she knows were here?" Dean asked with false hope.

"I would count on it." Ruby said with a nod.

"Clay!" Sam whispered.

He didn't get a reply.

Suddenly, Clay ran out from the other room with a look of fear in his bright blue eyes. He looked at Sam and Dean, and then immediately burst into tears.

"Clay, it's okay," Sam soothed with a relieved smile, "Where's Abigail?"

Clay walked over to Sam quickly and wrapped his little arms around Sam's long legs and sobbed. Sam would have taken the time out to hug him back if they weren't worrying about ten other things right then.

"So this is the little one, eh?" Ruby questioned with a chuckle, "I see a lot of your uh…traits in him."

Dean shot Ruby a warning glance, and Ruby took it with another dry chuckle and backed off.

Clay pulled himself away from Sam, and Sam for the first time got a good look at Clay's face. It was battered and beaten. His lip was bleeding and his right eye was nearly swollen shut.

"What the hell happened?" Sam demanded angrily.

"M-mom." Clay stuttered, "But it's not mom. I don't know, it doesn't _feel_ like her."

"What do you mean, it doesn't feel like her?" Sam asked urgently.

Just then, Abigail stepped out into their view. She looked entirely calm and normal all except her eyes which no longer held any ounce of the bright blue Sam loved, but were now completely black.

"Hey Sam," the demon wearing Abigail's meat greeted playfully, "we need to talk."

* * *

_I'm horrible, I know. Haha. But at least Clay's back, right? :D_


	29. Mother Dearest

_Chapter 29_

_

* * *

_

Sam and Dean stood there in amazement for a moment as they stared at what was once Abigail. She stood there wearing Abigail's clothes and skin, but her black eyes gave away what she really was. She stared at Sam like he was a piece of meat with a rather large smile on her face.

"How long have you been in her?" Sam demanded.

The demon laughed, "I'll get to that in a minute, sport."

"Then what the hell do you want to talk about?" Dean interjected with a hateful glint in his eye.

The demon tore her eyes from Sam, and cast her gaze to Dean. She looked upon him with false pity.

"Aw, poor Dean," she cooed, "how long is it now? Two days? You're staring down the barrel aint ya kiddo?"

"Go to hell!" Dean spat defiantly.

The demon's smile dropped, but the playful glint in her black eyes remained, "Not before you, dear."

Dean scowled at the demon, but didn't say anything else.

The demon turned her attention to Clay, and her smile returned. But the second she noted how hard he trembled by Sam's side, her smile dropped and she adopted a phony pout.

"Oh Clay, we've known each other for so long! Why suddenly so nervous around me?" She teased.

Clay turned to look up at Sam and opened their link without hesitation, _"She's a demon?" _He asked Sam silently.

Sam didn't look down at Clay, he didn't want to tip the demon off that he and his son were telepathic. _"She's possessed by one, yes." _Sam responded.

_"Isn't there like…an exorcism or something that'll get it out of her?" _Clay asked desperately.

"Now boys," the demon said aloud with her fake pout intact, "secrets aren't much fun for the rest of us!"

Sam looked up at the demon quizzically, but she only shrugged in response.

The demon chuckled gleefully, but was interrupted when Ruby let out a drawn out sigh. The demon threw Ruby a disgusted look.

"Not getting bored, are you?" The demon asked rhetorically, "Well strap in, I'll get to _you_ in a minute, bitch."

Ruby only rolled her eyes, "Where's Lilith? She's what the whole escort outside is about, right?"

The demon smiled at Ruby slyly, "Oh Lilith's here…don't you worry your pretty little head about her."

"Tell her to get her ass in here." Sam snapped spitefully.

The demon snapped her head in his direction, "Now why would I do that?"

"I want to have a little talk with her." Sam replied as a ghost of a smirk crossed his features.

The demon didn't miss it, it even made her smile widen.

"Hm, Sam. You gonna take your spot in front of demon army?" She teased.

"No," Sam said in a deep tone, "but I got a couple new tricks to show her."

The demon only laughed, "I'm sure you do." But then she turned to Clay, "But then again…so does your son."

"Leave him out of this!" Both Sam and Dean snapped at the same time.

"How adorable," the demon whispered dangerously as she walked smoothly toward Sam, "you've gotten so attached to our kid in so little time…I'm touched."

Sam cocked his head in confusion, what was this demon getting at calling Clay 'their son'? Clay was Abigail's and Sam's.

As if reading his mind, the demon let out a throaty laugh.

"Oh now this is just too perfect!" the demon exclaimed as her beady black eyes darted back and forth between Sam and Clay, "I wonder, what exactly is your theory as to why Clay is more powerful than you, Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer; he just continued to look at the demon curiously. But then his eyes darted to Ruby when she let out a small gasp.

"You didn't?" Ruby whispered.

"Ah," the demon replied, "it seems Ruby gets it."

"Gets what?" Dean demanded angrily.

The demon rolled her eyes and her smile dropped, "and Dean doesn't."

She then turned her attention back to Sam who seemed to be thinking about it really hard. "Come on Sammy, think. I know you can figure it out."

Sam looked down at Clay's bright blue eyes, Abigail's eyes. He tried to search for something in his son, anything that would lead him to the right answer.

He thought about his and Dean's theory. He remembered the night Azazel showed him the memory of him coming into Sam's room as a baby and bleeding into his mouth. Sam then remembered the night Clay was conceived and how straightforward Abigail was that night.

_She put a gentle hand on his lap as she cuddled in closer to him. That got his attention as he looked over at her wide-eyed, and completely clueless as how to play it off._

_"Uh, Abigail?" Sam questioned nervously._

_"Sorry, I'm a bit cold." She replied with a chuckle as they locked eyes._

Sam shook his head for a moment as he calculated what this meant; the memory then did a fast-forward motion in his mind.

_"Sam, is this a date or a hang out?" Abigail asked a bit more forcefully._

_Sam looked down at her with curiosity._

_"Um…well I thought you'd want to take it slow." Sam said shakily._

_"Why would I want to go slow? You were the one who told me that your dad moves you around a lot…we may not have enough time to take this slow." Abigail pushed._

_"So what would you suggest?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_A small smile appeared on Abigail's face, as the hand she had so gently placed on Sam's lap began to slowly travel to his groin._

But what did this mean? Was this somehow connected? Sam thought about Azazel again, and this his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened when the pieces suddenly fell into place.

Sam had always just assumed that Azazel came into Clay's nursery as he had done with Sam and the other children, but now he realized that wasn't the case.

Sam looked up at the demon with such raw hatred he couldn't contain it. Clay had to take a step back so he didn't pass out from the intensity.

The demon's smile widened sheepishly, "Ah…Sammy gets it."

A snarl came to Sam's face as he stared the demon down. Abigail was not Clay's mother after all…this demon was.

"How long have you been in her?" Sam repeated in a dangerous tone.

The demon's smile widened to her eyes as she released the most bone-chilling fit of laughter Sam had ever heard in his life.

* * *

_Wow, I'm a bitch for leaving it off like this. Haha. Sorry guys! :D_


	30. Tag Team

_  
Chapter 30_

_

* * *

_

Dean's eyes traveled back and forth between Sam's hateful expression, and the demon that seemed to have lost her mind.

"Is someone gonna explain to me what the hell is going on?" Dean yelled impatiently.

The demon's laughter turned into small chuckles as tears of joy sprang from her eyes, "Go on Sam!" The demon egged on, "tell Dean what's going on!"

"You bitch." Sam muttered furiously.

"Oh come on Sam!" The demon said in a whiney tone, "You gotta admit, I'm pretty ingenious!"

"Why?" Sam choked out, "What was the point?"

"Sammy…I don't need a point." The demon replied with a shrug as she slinked closer to Sam.

Sam stepped back and stuck his hand out to distance her, "Stay away from me!"

"You weren't saying that all those years ago!" The demon whined with a phony pout, "What is it? You don't like me anymore?"

"How LONG?" Sam snapped, his fury taking on new heights as the walls began to tremble and shake as he began to lose control.

Both Ruby and the demon stared at Sam with great interest; whereas, Dean stared at Sam with bewilderment. The demon slunk in closer to Sam despite his warning. She crept up so close to Sam that she was now resting her hands upon his chest.

"Longer than I wanted to." She replied in a whisper.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam spat as he looked down at her.

The demon rolled her eyes impatiently, "Well I find it rather claustrophobic being in one body for a _month_! Imagine my torture, staying in this puppet for eight years!"

Dean's eyes widened at that, and then he quickly did the math in his head. His eyes traveled to Sam, and then to Clay.

"S-so…Clay's…?" was all Dean could seem to get out.

The demon rolled her eyes, "Hallelujah, he's seen the light." She muttered.

Clay's eyes began to water as realization struck him as well, "S-so…I've never really known my mother?"

The demon looked down at him and chuckled, "I'm right here, sweetie!"

Sam sent a hard right hook directly into the demons' jaw causing her to double over, "Don't you _dare_, so much as even look at him, _bitch_!"

The demon quickly regained her composure with her hand resting on her throbbing jaw, her ever irritating smile still intact.

"That smarts Sam…but come on, let's stay civil, shall we?" She asked with a cocked head.

A tear slid down Clay's cheek and his bottom lip trembled slightly, "Is Abigail even real? Is she even alive?"

The demon looked down at Clay, and her black eyes dissipated into the human body's brilliant bright blue, "I'm not so horrible as to never let her have a moment with you dear…there were some moments when I slipped into her subconscious and let her take the wheel…like during twelve hours of labor, and other fun moments like that."

Sam glared daggers into the demons' skull and the foundation of the house shook harder so that dust fell from the ceiling as spider-web like cracks pierced through.

Dean put a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder, "Reel it in, Sammy." Dean whispered.

Sam took in a deep breath, and then the private earthquake turned into just a tiny vibration.

"My how you've grown." The demon teased Sam.

"Does she know?" Dean demanded.

The demon turned her attention to Dean, "Yes…she knows that I've used her body to have a child."

"I will kill you." Sam promised.

To his surprise the demon only shrugged, "It would surprise me if you didn't. I went into this knowing you'd probably kill me by the end of this…but hey," she said as a coy smile spread across her lips, "at least I will have had my fun."

"What about the emotions I've felt." Clay interjected, his face and composure suddenly a little stronger, "coming from you…I mean the hatred makes sense now…but there was love in there too."

The demon rolled her blue eyes, "That's this stupid human and her uncontrollable emotions, ugh…way to embarrass me kid."

"And why did you bolt before?" Dean asked, suddenly curious.

The demon looked at Dean like he was an idiot, "Jeez Dean, please keep up! Do you really think I'd be so suicidal as to be here with two hunters, and one trained psychic? That bitch would have sniffed me out in a second, and then I wouldn't be here now to see the looks on your faces."

A small smile spread across Sam's face as he fingered the knife in his waistband, ready to pull it out and strike.

_"Clay," _Sam said to his son silently, _"shut your eyes when I say, got it?" _

_"Got it." _Clay muttered in his mind.

Sam slowly pulled Ruby's knife from his waistband and made sure that the bloodstained blade was visible to the demon.

"Sorry to cut this short," Sam said with a satisfied smile, "but I have to keep my promise."

The demon crossed her arms across her chest as her pupils melted into the rest of her eyes making them black once again, "Please proceed." She said with an almost innocent smile.

Sam looked over at Dean and then opened a link with him, _"This doesn't feel right." _

Dean jumped a little when he heard Sam's voice in his head but thought back to him nonetheless, _"This is too easy." _He agreed.

_"What should I do?" _Sam asked curiously.

Dean gave a mental shrug, _"Go along with it I guess." _

Sam nodded and then shut the link down. He then looked down at his son who was looking stronger, like this wasn't fazing him anymore.

_"Now." _Sam mentally ordered Clay.

And no sooner did he send the command, did Clay's eyes snap shut.

Sam raised the blade above his hand, but was stopped by Ruby's strong hand grabbing the wrist which held the hand gripping the knife.

Sam and Dean's eyes snapped in her direction and saw that her eyes were white and a small, almost innocent smile spread across her face.

Sam's eyes widened as he realized who he was dealing with now.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Sam." Lilith said in a childish tone.

* * *

_So I hope this answers most of your questions! :D_

_By the way, I've been getting messages from people wanting to know if there'll be a sequel, and my answer is I'm really not sure. _

_I honestly haven't thought that far ahead, I have another story that I'm brainstorming right now as a result of the poll that I had on my page a while ago. _

_However, if anyone would like to write a sequel, or missing scenes or whatever, go right ahead. You have my full permission. Just let me know so I can read it for myself! :)_


	31. Lilith

_Chapter 31_

_

* * *

_

Lilith looked back and forth between Sam and Dean with her milky white eyes with great fascination. They both shared looks that would make a regular person walk in the other direction, but Lilith found it quite adorable as she held Sam's wrist in the air.

"Let me go." Sam ordered murderously.

Lilith's white eyes melted into the regular human green eyes the body was born with. But her smile remained intact.

"If you insist." She replied sweetly.

The moment she dropped Sam's wrist, she sent Sam, Dean, and Clay flying into the wall furthest from her with a mental nudge. Ruby's knife dropped to the floor by Sam's feet.

Sam and Dean gasped at being forced to the wall, but what was most alarming was Clay who hadn't reacted at all. Sam and Dean were struggling against the invisible restraints with all the strength they could muster, but Clay seemed to just accept it and stare ahead blankly.

"How long you been in her?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Not long," Lilith replied gleefully, "but I like it," she said as she looked down to admire her body, "it's all grown up and pretty."

"You know I should've seen it before…but you all look alike to me." Dean said spitefully.

"Where's Ruby?" Sam demanded. They were with her only moments ago. How had they not noticed Lilith replacing Ruby? Unless that was this demons' plan all along, she was there as a distraction.

"Ruby was a very bad girl," Lilith said playfully as she cocked her head so hard and fast it sent two loud cracks in the room, "so I sent her far, far away."

Lilith looked over to Sam with the same fascinated stare that she had before. She then slowly and smoothly walked over to him and came to a halt when she was half an inch away from him, and could feel his frantic breathing on her face.

"Hello Sam…I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith muttered as her smile dropped, but her child-like manner of speaking remained.

She then grabbed his face and leaned in and kissed him deeply for a moment, and then pulled away. "Your lips are soft." She commented.

Sam moved his head as if to shake off her touch, but she still had a firm grip on his face, "Alright so you have me…let my brother and my son go."

"Silly goose," Lilith teased with her hauntingly serious face, "you wanna bargain you have to have something I want…and you don't."

"So is this your plan, huh?" Dean asked, desperately trying to steal Lilith's attention so she left his brother alone, "kill Sam, drag me to Hell, and then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

A tiny smile ghosted over Lilith's face, "Dean…if I didn't feel so bad for you with the day after tomorrow being your last day and all, I would kill you now."

Dean smirked at her, but didn't reply.

"Then kill me." Sam whispered darkly.

"Not so fast," Lilith teased, "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your son."

"You touch him," Sam snapped menacingly, "I'll kill you tonight, bitch."

Lilith dropped Sam's face forcefully, and then walked over to Sam's side where she had Clay pinned. The look on his face sent a shiver up both Sam's and Dean's spines.

Lilith got down to her knees so that she was eye to eye with him. She examined him closely for a minute before smiling softly.

"Hello Clay," Lilith greeted sweetly, "my name is Lilith."

Clay stared into her eyes emotionlessly, "You're the demon who holds Dean's soul?"

Lilith nodded, "among others…I think you and I are going to be great friends."

"Get the hell away from him!" Sam yelled furiously.

The demon across the room laughed and stepped closer to Sam and Dean, "You know…we have a little bet going on down stairs."

"Oh yea?" Dean asked with false curiosity as he struggled against the invisible force holding him to the wall, "What's that?"

The demon stepped up to Dean so that he was right in his face, her arms snaked seductively around his waist and neck, "Who will go bad first, your brother, or your nephew?"

"Neither." Sam and Dean replied in unison.

"I wouldn't count on it," the demon whispered, and then she nibbled on Dean's earlobe. Dean swallowed the bile the rose in his throat.

When she released his earlobe she kissed his cheek, "sooner or later…one of them will break."

Lilith looked up toward the demon, "Enough Abigail…we know it'll probably be Clay…because Sam won't live past tonight." she said simply.

The demon nodded in submission and then backed away from Dean.

"She's a child!" Dean mocked, "you're gonna take orders from a little girl?"

No sooner did those words leave his lips, was Lilith suddenly in his face stealing his breathing space, "I'm much older than you, Dean. I'm older than I appear."

"Got it granny." Dean joked, and then smirked.

Lilith grabbed his face as she had done with Sam's, "You're walking on thin ice, Dean." She warned, "Remember how naughty you were to me when you're in The Pit."

Dean's smile remained intact as Lilith tossed his face away pathetically. She then stepped back to take a gander at the three men she had in her grasp.

"Finally." She whispered to herself simply.

A large satisfied smile crossed her face as she excitedly extended her hand toward Sam, causing a bright blinding light engulf the room.

"NO!" Dean screamed as he closed his eyes against the harsh light. He felt the heat from the light as he was only inches away from where that Demon Ray was directed. The heat was intense, and he was sure that his shoulder closest to Sam would be blistered, but that didn't matter. This bitch had just killed Sam, and Dean was sure of it.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried.

There was a loud thud in the room as the light started to dull slowly. Lilith's eyes were bright white and practically glowing as she extinguished the light to look at her handy work.

Dean opened his eyes and his head turned to look at where Sam was, but noticed he wasn't there. He looked down, and sighed in relief, Sam was very much alive and unharmed, and was also free of Lilith's invisible binds.

Sam was sitting on the floor with a hand over his eyes as he tried to keep the light away from him. How was he still alive? Sam then put his arm down and looked over toward Clay and saw that he was still as emotionless as ever. Sam's heart constricted in fear, was this it? Was this what he feared?

Sam looked up toward Dean and saw that his brother was looking at him quizzically, but it was clear that he was relieved too.

Lilith and the other demon, on the other hand looked completely and utterly confused. Lilith's white eyes melted into her vessel's normal green as she looked at Sam fearfully.

Sam stood from the floor and grabbed the knife that he had dropped before. Lilith extended her hand toward Sam with a panicked expression on her face.

"Back," she ordered shakily, but Sam didn't obey, "I said back!"

"I don't think so." Sam muttered defiantly as he rose the knife above his head and readied it to strike Lilith.

Two loud screams were heard throughout the room as the demons escaped their bodies and the black smoke sailed upward toward the vent in the ceiling.

When the demons were gone, the bodies fell to the floor in a heap, Dean's and Clay's included now that Lilith wasn't there to hold them.

They made their way to their feet, and Dean looked at Sam curiously.

"How'd you survive that blast?" Dean asked nervously.

Sam shrugged, "I honestly don't have any idea, Dean."

Sam then turned his attention to Clay and put a hand on his shoulder, "you gonna be okay, Clay?"

Clay nodded simply, but it was as if he were on autopilot.

"She'll be back." Clay said simply.

"Beg your pardon?" Dean asked curiously.

"Lilith will be back…for you." Clay clarified as he looked up toward Dean.

Dean nodded in understanding, "Yea…I know."

Sam looked over at the two bodies on the floor, and then looked over to Dean.

"Can you take care of Ruby's body?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, "Yea…what about her?" Dean asked as he motioned his head toward Abigail.

"She's still alive," Sam replied as he gave Dean a soulful look, "I think I should be here in case she wakes up. She's been possessed for eight years Dean…she's gonna wanna know what's going on."

Dean nodded in understanding and then looked down at Ruby's body. Oh the joys of their lifestyle.

* * *

_Three chapters in one night? Haha, what can I say? I was feeling creative! :D_


	32. Fear

_Chapter 32_

_

* * *

_

Dean went to retrieve Bobby from his hiding spot when the demons cleared out, and then together they took care of Ruby's body.

Sam on the other hand, stayed behind with Clay and Abigail. She came too about a half hour after Dean left with the body. Sam introduced himself and Clay properly, and then explained to the poor girl what happened.

She seemed a little shocked at first, just at the news that there were such things as demons, but she opened up and told him that she remembered bits and pieces of being possessed.

But nothing really solid. She did know that the demon used her body to have a child, and Abigail seemed very sorry that she never really had a chance to meet him.

Sam turned to look over at Clay after hearing her say that, but Clay still looked empty of any and all emotion. That really seemed to sound an alarm in Sam's mind.

_"You alright?" _Sam asked Clay with silent worry.

_"Sam…I just found out my entire life is a lie…no I'm definitely not okay." _Clay responded honestly.

_"Well I'm here for you, kid. I really don't know what else you want me to say." _Sam said sadly, it sounded as if he were almost pleading with the kid.

Clay scoffed, _"You know what you should do? Back off!"_

Sam looked taken aback for a moment, _"Beg your pardon?"_

_"Back. Off." _Clay repeated clearly and angrily, but at least it was an emotion, _"Here you go spouting the 'I'm here for you crap' when we both know that you're gonna take off and leave me again!" _

_"Where's this coming from?" _Sam asked sadly.

_"It's your job, Sam. You're gonna go off and save the world or whatever and leave me behind, again." _Clay spat.

_"What exactly do you suggest I do, Clay?" _Sam asked desperately.

_"How about not leave me with this complete stranger for one!" _Clay yelled.

_"So you wanna come with us? I don't know if I'm ready for that Clay." _Sam admitted.

_"Whatever, I _really_ hope you get Dean out of his deal or else you're gonna be lonely as hell on the road all by yourself!" _Clay spat spitefully.

_"You're out of line, kid." _Sam warned as his temper began to rise.

_"What're you gonna do? Ground me? You're checking out in a couple days, so what kind of punishment is that?" _Clay dared.

"Room! NOW!" Sam ordered out loud, angrily.

The sound of his suddenly loud voice made Abigail jump as she was getting accustom to the silence.

Clay rose from the couch with a look of hatred on his face, "GLADLY!" he screamed, and then stormed to his room.

The second Clay's bedroom door slammed shut, Dean and Bobby walked in through the front door carrying shovels and sweating profusely.

Dean wiped his hand across his forehead and sighed as he turned to look at Sam with a look of curiosity.

"What was with all the yelling?" Dean asked worriedly as he sat down on the couch next to Abigail who scooted over a little bit to politely move from his odor.

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Bobby, "I sent him to his room."

Dean chuckled, "Gettin' into that dad role are you?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well, he was out of line."

"How so?" Abigail asked with a tiny laugh, "we were just sitting in silence…no one said anything!"

"We _were_ talking." Sam remarked, he then went on to gently explain how he and Clay had psychic abilities, and how they could communicate telepathically. Abigail nodded, and seemed to comprehend, but she suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Sorry to drop all this on you at once." Sam apologized with a warm half smile.

Abigail nodded feverishly, "N-no, it's okay…it's just…eight years I've been locked in my own head, and when I'm finally free of it I find out I have another life…I mean eight years ago It was just my dad and I. I had an alright life in high school, and now here I am with…you and a kid?"

"I know, this has got to be very overwhelming, I'm sorry." Sam whispered comfortingly.

A tear fell from Abigail's eye, and she looked up at Sam desperately, "I don't even know who you are." She whispered.

"Hey, I don't know you either, I've only known that demon who was pretending to be you…you're not alone here." Sam said supportively.

Abigail scoffed, "Well sorry Sam, you're not missing eight years of your life are you?"

"No I'm not, but-" Sam began but was cut off by Abigail as she stood from the couch.

"That's right you're not, so don't you even try to sympathize with me!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said bluntly, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Abigail nodded in acceptance and then sat back down on the couch slowly. Dean coughed uncomfortably, and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what's up with Clay?" Dean asked curiously as he turned his attention back to Sam.

"He's mad because when this is over, I don't want him to come with us." Sam replied with an eye roll.

Dean shrugged, "So he's pissed because you don't want him to have a messed up life? Ungrateful little…" Dean muttered the rest of that sentence under his breath so Sam didn't pick it up.

Sam reopened the link with Dean, and wordlessly voiced his real concern, _"I think he's gonna go darkside." _

Dean jumped and looked up at Sam nervously, _"He's a good kid, Sam. I think you're overreacting."_

_"No," _Sam thought back fearfully, his eyes bright with unshed tears, _"I think with all this all at once, I think it may have broken him, Dean."_

_"Don't think like that Sam." _Dean snapped, _"You're talking about him like there's no hope. Just talk to him, Sammy I'm sure he'll be okay."_

Sam nodded curtly and then cut the connection dead. He stood from the couch and stretched out his long back for a moment, and then resumed his usual stance.

"I'm gonna go check on Clay." Sam announced with a tiny smile as he walked out of the room and headed toward Clay's bedroom.

Dean nodded in understanding, but didn't reply.

When Sam reached Clay's door he knocked for a moment, but didn't receive a reply. He assumed Clay was still mad so he sighed with frustration.

"Clay, it's me." Sam called, suddenly feeling a little stupid, "I'm real sorry about what happened out there okay? How about you open the door and come on out so we can talk about this?"

Again, no reply.

Sam's brow knit together in confusion. Was Clay really _that_ mad at him?

Sam cast out his senses to try and get an emotional read on his son; he tried to get a sense of how Clay was really feeling. But Sam was alarmed when he found nothing. His eyes widened with fear, his son wasn't in his bedroom!

"Clay!" Sam called urgently.

Nothing.

Sam then stepped back, and then barged the door open. His eyes instantly traveled to the open window at the head of Clay's bed.

Clay had snuck out the window and ran away. Sam prayed he wasn't too late to get through to him.

* * *

_Wow, I'm terrible! More to come soon! :D_


	33. Kidnapped

_Chapter 33_

_

* * *

_

Sam looked around the room frantically, hoping Clay left some clue as to where he was off to. He looked out the open window, and then looked down at the sill. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a light yellow powdery substance that smelled like rotten eggs. It was sulfur.

"Damnit!" Sam yelled angrily as he stormed out of Clay's room, and back into the living room where Dean, Abigail, and Bobby looked at him suspiciously.

"He's gone!" Sam cried.

"Gone?" Dean asked urgently.

"Yea," Sam confirmed, "at first I thought he ran away, but there was sulfur on the windowsill."

"You think a demon took him?" Dean asked as he stood from the couch.

"Definitely," Sam replied with a nod, "he was mad, but I don't think he was that mad."

"Was it Lilith?" Abigail asked sadly.

"I don't know," Sam admitted, "but I'm gonna get him back, I swear."

**xXx**

They got no sleep that night. They were up the entire night calling people and putting the word out about Clay. No one seemed to have seen a child fitting Clay's description.

The sun was now up, and it was almost noon. Sam was walking around the block to get breakfast, Dean offered to drive, but Sam said he needed some fresh air to clear his head for a bit.

Now, Sam was on his way back from the diner with two large brown bags in his hands. His face looked distant as he thought of where Clay might be. If it turned out Clay was with Lilith, that would only add fuel to the fire, Sam thought. It would just make killing her all the more pleasurable.

As those dark thoughts crossed his mind, he noticed a smaller woman with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes staring at him intently from across the street.

Sam stopped walking and stared back at her. He cocked his head as he looked at her, hoping she would either go over and talk to him, or turn and walk away.

She did neither; she simply crossed her arms over her chest and continued staring.

Sam finally gave up with an eye roll. He didn't have time for stupid games. He then turned and continued walking when suddenly, the girl was in front of him standing in the same stance she was before, only this time her eyes were black.

"What do you want?" Sam spat as he came to a halt, he had no weapons on him, so he hope this demon didn't come for a fight. Her eyes flashed back to the human's natural brown.

"To help you," She replied with an eye roll, "now let's get back to the house. We don't have much time."

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded.

"Who do you think, jackass? Now let's get going! We need to find Clay fast!" She replied urgently.

Sam's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"Ruby?" He asked with shock.

"Yes! Now let's get the hell out of here. I'm being watched!" Ruby whispered harshly as she grabbed Sam's arm and hustled in the direction of the house.

"Do you know what happened to Clay?" Sam asked worriedly as he looked down at the jittery demon.

"Yes…Lilith has him, I just don't know where or why." Ruby said with a shrug.

"What's she doing with him?" Sam snapped angrily.

"She's trying to convince him to use his abilities for her purposes…like a slave." Ruby said quickly as her eyes darted in all directions.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Sam whispered darkly.

Ruby's attention averted back to Sam at the tone of his voice, "Whoa, I can't lose you now. You're who's gonna get Clay back, we need you, Sam."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam replied with a tiny shrug.

"Sure." Ruby said with disbelief.

Finally they made it back to the house. The second they stepped foot on the front lawn, Ruby looked a little more at ease.

Sam opened the door for Ruby, and then walked in after her. He kicked the door shut behind himself and then walked into the kitchen with Ruby at his heel, where he was met with stares from Dean and Bobby.

"Who's this?" Dean asked teasingly as he nodded to Ruby.

She gave a wary eye roll, and then flashed her black eyes at him cockily, "Take a guess, short-bus."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at Sam for confirmation as Sam set the two brown bags on the counter. Dean then looked back at the demon as her eyes changed back to brown.

"What happened to you?" Dean demanded.

"I just clawed my way from Hell…again." Ruby replied with an eye-roll.

"Lilith sent you to Hell?" Dean asked curiously.

Ruby chuckled mirthlessly, "If that's what you wanna call it, yea. I thought where I was stuck before was bad…where I just came out of was just plain nasty."

No one answered; they all just looked at Dean solemnly. Dean on the other hand looked down at his feet.

"When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative." Ruby continued.

"Where's Abigail?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

Dean's head snapped back up as he accepted this conversation, "she went to go lay down for a bit…I guess with her eight year blackout, and now her son that she's never met getting kidnapped she's just a bit overwhelmed."

"Understandable." Sam muttered with a shrug.

They then changed the subject to Clay, and Ruby told Bobby and Dean what she told Sam before; about how she knew that Lilith had Clay.

"This bitch is gonna get it." Dean muttered.

"I don't know what Lilith's exact plan is," Ruby admitted, "but I do think that she'll try to throw him in your face either tonight or tomorrow night when she comes for Dean."

Dean and Sam exchanged soulful looks, while Bobby continued to stare at Ruby expectantly.

"In the meantime, I say we train Sam up as much as we can." Ruby continued in a small voice.

"No, definitely not. Sam, we talked about this!" Dean shouted.

"Look!" Ruby yelled at Dean crossly, "She's teaching Clay how to use his abilities, and he is much stronger than Sam on his own, but combined with Lilith, Sam will be obliterated."

Dean looked down at Ruby, but didn't say anything.

"This isn't about killing Lilith, this is about his survival." Ruby continued.

"I already know how to use my abilities." Sam chimed in with a shrug.

"And I know how to tone you up." Ruby replied simply.

"How?" Dean demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Ruby snapped, "but it'll work."

"Sam don't listen to her." Dean pleaded, "You don't need your abilities! You have the knife; you'll be fine…please."

Sam sighed, and then looked at Ruby blankly.

"No…" Sam choked out, he then opened up a link to Ruby's mind with little hesitation.

_"Tonight…me and you." _Sam sent to Ruby silently, giving her the okay for her to do whatever she planned to do with him.

"Stubborn sons of bitches!" Ruby muttered as she tried to keep the smile from her face.

Dean smirked at her, "It's a gift."

* * *

_I've decided that the next chapter will skip along and keep whatever Sam and Ruby did to tone Sam up a secret, but if you've seen the 4th season you actually know what they were doing. _

_But this story isn't about that, so I'm skipping over it. :D_

_More to come soon! _


	34. Falling in Their Laps

_Chapter 34_

_

* * *

_

Later that night, Sam and Ruby had a private training session with his abilities. His abilities had advanced greatly after just one night.

Sam wouldn't admit it out loud, but what he and Ruby did that night felt amazing to him. He knew it was wrong just by principal, but it made him feel powerful nonetheless.

The following day was just a constant demon summoning ritual. They decided to leave Abigail alone for a while to collect her thoughts, and so she wouldn't get in the way of the events they had planned for that day. So Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Ruby left and went to a motel.

When there, they summoned many demons with many names and sat them in a chair in Sam and Dean's room under a Devil's Trap to get information.

A lot of them gave their usual quippy banter, while some just commented on how much time Dean didn't have which he was now getting used to. Every time a demon came into his sights, a snarl would come to his face. Every demon seemed to be uglier than the last under their meat suits.

Sam demanded to know where Lilith was keeping his son, but no one gave him a straight answer so they all met their end by Ruby's knife.

Over a dozen demons, with no sleep from Sam in two days, so he was getting rather testy.

With his new found strength in his abilities he hardly knew his limits anymore. He would yell at the demons and the room would shake violently, and then he would have to take a ten minute cooling off session.

Bobby and Ruby seemed to be the only ones keeping their cool. They would chime in with a question here and there, but get denied an answer. And so, Bobby would dump large quantities of holy water on them until they screamed and blistered horribly, making the room stink of burning flesh.

It was as if every demon had been sworn to secrecy. They got nowhere out of an entire day of interrogations.

The following morning was a solemn morning indeed. Everyone awoke in the late morning, and said nothing to each other.

It was Dean's final day, and everyone knew it.

Dean sat up in his bed and looked over at Sam who in turn was looking right back at him with a sad look on his face.

"Come on Sam!" Dean said loudly, startling Sam slightly, "if this is my last day on earth I don't want it to be like this between us…so can you at least _try_ to act like everything's okay."

Sam's eyes widened at that, "Dean, _everything_ will be okay. You're not going to Hell…I told you this."

"Let's be serious, Sam." Dean said solemnly, "Every step we make, Lilith seems to be ten steps ahead of us. How are we supposed to kill her?"

Sam's lips curled up into a tiny smile, "Leave that to me. I'll get it done, I promised you I would."

Dean smiled with disbelief, but didn't say anything else to Sam.

Just then, there was a loud series of knocking at their door. Dean pushed the covers off of him, and stood slowly.

With a yawn, he made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. He sighed aloud, and then opened the door to reveal Ruby, looking less than amused.

"You're still sleeping?" She said with a mirthless laugh, "Get up, and get dressed. I can't believe I have to tell you this!"

Sam chuckled and then got out of bed himself.

**xXx**

By late afternoon, Sam and Dean were settled. After they showered and dressed, they sat in a diner for a while, whilst they ate breakfast.

When they finally got back to the motel, Ruby and Bobby were sitting on either bed waiting patiently. Sam gave them a quizzical look as he closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked curiously as he placed his car keys in his leather jackets' pocket.

Bobby gave Dean a mixed look, "You got eight hours on the clock kid. I was thinkin' you'd have a game plan."

"I don't really know what else we can do," Dean admitted, "I mean there are no omens _anywhere,_ and none of the demons are talking. What else can we do?"

"How about you do a little research and not give up so easily?" Ruby snapped angrily.

"There's no need really," Dean said with a small shrug.

Ruby laughed humorlessly, "Oh really? You _wanna_ die then, to burn in Hell? You _want_ your nephew to be Lilith's bitch?"

Sam gave Ruby a murderous look, but she shrugged it off and continued to glare daggers at Dean.

"I never said that." Dean replied simply.

"Then what the hell are ya talkin' about?" Bobby asked curiously.

Dean sighed and then stepped closer to Bobby who was sitting on the end of Dean's bed, looking up at him in confusion.

"Believe me, I'm not really one for sitting on my ass waiting for answers to fall out of the sky, but that's exactly what's gonna happen." Dean explained vaguely with a shrug.

"What?" Ruby demanded as she stood quickly from the end of Sam's bed.

"Lilith knows tonight's my last night. She's gonna come for us. We don't have to make a move, we just gotta be ready." Dean explained.

Sam, Bobby, and Ruby stared at Dean with their mouths agape. All of them thinking that he couldn't possibly be serious, but the expression on Dean's face told them otherwise.

"You can't be serious!" Ruby finally snapped.

"As a heart-attack."

"Dean, this is the stupidest plan I've ever heard!" Sam yelled.

"If you got a better idea, I'd love to hear it." Dean challenged.

No one said anything; they all just stared at Dean as if he had lost his mind.

"I know, it's a risk but we need to take it." Dean said softly.

"Yea but…just doing nothing until Lilith knocks on the door isn't exactly a plan, Dean." Sam said a little more calmly.

As those words left his mouth, there was a loud banging as something was thrown against the door from the outside. All the heads in the room turned toward the door.

Sam walked over hesitantly to the door, and then looked through the peephole. There was nothing there.

He looked toward Dean questioningly, who was looking back at him with the same look.

"No one's there." Sam whispered.

Dean shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes and then opened the door and saw there was a tiny package with brown wrapping sitting on the ground. Sam looked at it curiously, but bent and picked it up.

He turned toward the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Dean walked over to Sam and took the package, flipping around in his hands as if he were examining it.

"Think they got the wrong room?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, it's addressed to Sam and Dean."

Bobby stood from the bed and took the package from Dean and placed it on the small round table in the kitchenette area. He pulled a small box cutter knife out of his pocket and cut away the wrappings neatly.

Ruby stood from the bed quickly, and she, along with Sam and Dean crowded around Bobby to see what was in the package.

When the wrapping was off, Bobby tossed it on the ground and saw that there was a note caught in a rubber band that was wrapped around the jewelry box.

Bobby pulled the note out carefully and read it out loud,

"Sam and Dean," Bobby began with a nervous voice, "I've got Sam's slut, and his son; and soon I will have Dean. You are both cordially invited to attend a small get-together at Abigail's house tonight. P.S. Clay will be there as well, he really misses Sam. Chao, L."

Suddenly, the room began to tremble and everyone looked at Sam immediately who looked simply murderous. Dean put a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"I'm gonna kill her." Sam promised in a dark tone.

"Looks like you were right," Ruby said in a tiny voice, "Lilith came right at you guys."

"What's in the box?" Dean asked, ignoring Ruby's comment.

Bobby pulled away the rubber band, and then removed the black boxes' lid. His eyes widened immediately and a small gasp escaped his throat.

"Holy-" Dean began, but covered his mouth with his hand as he looked down at the contents of the box.

"Oh my God…" Sam muttered as the trembling suddenly came to a halt.

Inside the box, lay a very bloody, feminine, and slender middle finger, suggesting that it belonged to a female. It was definitely a message from Lilith.

"Whose do you think that is?" Bobby asked a little sadly.

"I don't know." Sam replied in a whisper.

Dean's head snapped in Sam's direction and pulled his hand away from his brothers' shoulder, "Wait, you said you can see people's deaths by touching them right?"

Sam looked at Dean curiously, "…yea."

"Maybe you can tell whose finger that is." Dean wondered out loud.

Sam looked disgusted, "as in you want me to touch it?"

"Come on Sammy, do it for Clay." Dean replied seriously.

"_Oh man_…" Sam murmured.

Sam hesitantly opened up his mind to the images he figured would soon invade his mind. He then placed his hand on the finger.

Nothing happened right away, but after a while he got incoherent flashes in his mind. He gasped every time one hit him.

Dean watched a little horrorstricken as Sam's face took on a blank expression. He knew Sam wasn't with them right now.

Flashes started coming in faster and faster till it was flash after flash like a slideshow of images assaulting Sam's mind. It wasn't painful, but very unpleasant all the same.

Sam suddenly pulled his hand away from the finger as it became clear to him. His mind was shoved into a dark place as a swelling need for revenge filled his mind. He was seeing red.

Just then, a mini-earthquake ripped through the room violently sending small knick knacks falling over and crashing to the ground. Cracks webbed their way through the old ceiling and walls.

Dean, Ruby, and Bobby almost lost their footing as they stumbled a little bit. Dean looked over at Sam and saw how furious and hateful he was. It scared Dean.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean yelled over the sound of glass breaking and the foundation crumbling above them.

"Abigail." Sam replied simply.

The finger belonged to Abigail.

* * *

_Oh man, I suck for this cliffhanger. Haha. Sorry guys. _

_Thank you again for sticking with this story so long and reviewing. It's almost over guys. :D_


	35. In Wars, There Are Always Casualties

_Chapter 35_

_

* * *

_

About two hours later; Sam, Dean, and Ruby arrived at Abigail's house in the Impala while Bobby followed close behind in his muscle car. It took so long for them to arrive because they took time out to prepare themselves.

The car ride there had been completely silent. Sam only stared ahead with a pensive and rage-filled stare that horrified Dean to the core.

When Dean pulled up to the house and cut the engine he turned his attention to Sam.

"You gonna be alright in there?" Dean asked nervously.

Sam nodded, "You will too." He reminded in a dangerous tone.

"Cute, guys." Ruby interjected with an eye-roll, "But can we get a move on?"

Sam shot Ruby a death-glare, and then got out of the car with Dean and Ruby following suit. They slammed their doors behind them, and walked over to the spot on the lawn where Bobby was standing.

"She knows we're here." Ruby informed seriously.

"I would be surprised if she didn't." Dean replied with a shrug.

"You got the knife?" Bobby asked Dean with a small nod.

Dean pulled it out of his waistband, and showed it to them before putting it back and covering it with his shirt and jacket.

"Alright," Sam said emotionlessly, "let's go."

With that, they all walked up the lawn toward the door. They let themselves into the house with Sam leading the way and Ruby bringing up the rear.

The first thing they saw that made all of them gasp except for Sam and Ruby was Clay standing in the middle of the living room with a sinister smirk plastered on his face as he looked toward Sam. Kneeling at his feet was Abigail with tears streaming down her blood-soaked face as she cradled her bleeding hand with the missing middle finger close to her chest.

"Hey Sam." Clay greeted, as if there was nothing astray in the room, as if everything was completely normal.

"What'd she do to you?" Sam demanded darkly.

Clay cocked his head as he stared deeply at Sam as if he were examining him. He then took in a deep breath and his smirk widened.

"You're stronger, Sam." Clay commented, "You and I are on the same playing field now, aren't we?"

Dean and Bobby looked at Sam curiously, but he didn't have the heart to look at them. He and Ruby just continued to stare at Clay.

"What did Lilith do to you?" Sam repeated furiously.

Clay shrugged, "Nothing that wasn't gonna happen anyway."

"It wouldn't have," Sam snapped, "If you'd have stuck with us."

"Now how was I gonna do that _dad_?" Clay said tauntingly. Sam ignored that this was in fact the first time Clay ever called him 'dad', he only wished it was under better circumstances, "You were gonna ditch me when you got Dean out of his deal!"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!" Sam defended, "I don't want you to have our lives! You'd be miserable!"

"I'll be miserable staying here!" Clay snapped back as he looked down at Abigail, "With this bitch that I don't even know."

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, "Gimmie a break."

Clay's head snapped in Dean's direction, his face twisted with hate and rage, "What?"

"You sound like a whiney brat!" Dean snapped, "You go darkside because your daddy wants to protect you instead of cater to your every whim?"

Clay stuck his hand out, and grabbed Dean's throat with his mind. He held onto it tightly, adding more and more pressure until Dean finally lost consciousness and then collapsed to the ground. Clay stared up at Sam with black eyes, shining with pride.

That's when Sam lost it.

"Bobby, Ruby, get out of here." Sam warned darkly.

"No, what about Dean?" Bobby asked sounding horrified.

Sam turned to glare at Bobby. Bobby's breath caught in his throat when he saw Sam's eyes were now also black.

"Get out now!" Sam commanded, as he opened the front door with his mind and shoved them both out and then slammed the door shut before locking it.

Abigail looked up at Clay and Sam as Sam turned to face Clay with an angry black-eyed face, matching Clay's in every feature.

"Oh my God…" She whispered fearfully.

"Go ahead," Clay challenged, "use your abilities on me. Teach me a lesson."

Sam took in a deep breath and thought about this. Anger, hate, and betrayal pumped through his veins, just aching to ground this kid six feet under. But Sam found that he couldn't. Even though Clay assaulted Dean, Sam couldn't bring himself to harm his son.

Sam's eyes changed back to hazel as he calmed himself down.

"No," he said calmly.

Clay cocked his head with confusion, his face still angry and hateful, but his eyes turned back to their natural bright blue.

"Hit me." Clay offered teasingly.

"No."

"Hit me!" Clay repeated a little more loudly.

"Oh God," Abigail sobbed.

"No." Sam said again.

"HIT ME!" Clay screamed.

As Clay screamed, a harsh hurricane-like wind ripped through the room. The leather couch ripped in half and flipped itself upside down. The coffee table that was once in the middle of the room flew into the wall breaking into two pieces, one piece landed by the other wall, and the other catapulted into the dining room. The plasma TV on the wall fell onto the floor and broke upon impact.

As if that weren't enough, a loud crack was heard above all the destruction and Abigail's bloody, battered body collapsed at Clay's feet. Her blue eyes wide and unseeing as she looked up at Clay accusingly, her neck twisted in an awkward position.

This was Sam's vision. It hit him like the worst case of déjà vu. He quickly stuck out his hand, and telepathically held on to his unconscious brother. Clay would not be the end of Dean, and neither would Lilith, Sam would see to it.

Suddenly the wind stopped and everything became still. Sam looked over at Clay and saw that he was sweaty and pale, but looked just as threatening all the same.

Sam made a tough decision as he looked down at Abigail's dead body. He reached back into his waistband and pulled out his .45. He clicked the safety off, and pointed it at Clay's heart.

"You gonna kill me dad?" Clay asked teasingly. Sam looked down at Abigail's blood on his sons' shirt, and his heart clenched.

"I don't want to," Sam muttered as a tear escaped his eye, this was it, this was his vision. The moment he had feared since he first learned his son inherited his blood. It all came down to this.

Sam heard his heart pounding away in his ears as he aimed the gun toward Clay's chest; his seven year old sons' chest.

Sam huffed a deep breath and then clicked the safety off and tucked the gun back in his waistband. His eyes watched Clay sympathetically.

"You win, Clay." Sam whispered.

Clay cocked his head with confusion.

"You win," Sam repeated, "I'll let you come with Dean and I…but you gotta stop this."

Clay's eyes wandered to Dean's unconscious body, and then looked back up to Sam. He took in a deep breath.

"Please Clay; I don't want to fight with you like this!" Sam begged, "I want you to come with us. But I want you to have the best life possible, but you won't get that if you're with us on the road."

"How do you know that?" Clay snapped, "I tried the whole normal thing…for seven years I tried, and look at me. I'm the freak with no friends and no family. I have no one, Sam."

Sam shrugged and didn't say anything.

Anger suddenly flooded Clay's eyes, "Are you just saying that because I killed _her_?" He asked pointing to Abigail's dead body.

"No," Sam said simply, "I really do want you to come with us…but I know you won't be happy with the way we live."

Clay looked at Sam as if he were considering it for a moment, but didn't speak.

"You can come with us, Clay…just stop this…this, what you're doing…it's not the solution. This won't fix anything." Sam pleaded.

Dean groaned suddenly, and opened his eyes sluggishly. He looked over toward Sam curiously.

"Why can't…I…move?" Dean asked tiredly.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, and then released him.

Dean sat up slowly, and looked over at Clay. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the anger and hatred suddenly drain from Clay's face, but was soon replaced with sadness, fear, and remorse.

A tear slipped down Clay's face as he looked down at Abigail, "Sam…I-I killed her."

"I know," Sam replied tonelessly, "it's gonna hurt like hell for a while…Dean and I will help you along with that as much as we can…but you weren't you." Sam explained, "You need to forgive yourself."

"I'm so sorry!" Clay sobbed, "I listened to that demon! I know I shouldn't have listened to her, but she seemed like she knew me…she told me lies and I listened to her! I'm such an idiot! I'm so, so, so, sorry!"

Sam walked over to Clay and pulled him into a tight, loving, forgiving embrace. He was ready to put this whole mess behind them.

Suddenly, there was a sound of slow applause coming from the dining room. A little blonde girl wearing a white frilly dress appeared in the threshold between the living room and dining room with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"Good show boys," the little girl said happily as her blue eyes melted into milky white, "but I believe you have something that belongs to me." She teased as her head turned toward Dean.

There was a noise in the distance that sounded like dogs barking and howling. The sound sent chills up Sam's spine as he realized they were Hell Hounds.

* * *

_Well...Clay's back. Haha. :D_


	36. Hell Hounds revised

_Revised_

* * *

_Chapter 36_

_

* * *

_

Sam pushed his son off of him gently, and stared at the little blonde girl with the white frilly dress, and milky white eyes who he knew to be Lilith through the darkness of the room. He glared at her with a mixture of many different emotions, none of them were flattering.

Thoughts rushed through Sam's mind, only causing him to hate the demon before him even more. She messed with Clay's head, fed him lies, caused his son to believe he had to be evil. Lilith was the real reason Abigail was dead.

In Sam's mind, Lilith killed Abigail, and now she was there to collect Dean as well.

But Sam swore he would keep his promise. He wasn't going to let Dean go to Hell.

Lilith's white eyes melted back to their human blue color as she crossed her arms over her chest with a satisfied smirk on her face. Her eyes wandered to Clay, and her face took on a phony pout, her true joy shone through her twinkling eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Aw, you had such promise too. I thought you had what it takes to kill off Sammy." She teased as her eyes averted to Sam. Her 'pout' then slipped back up into a smile.

"Sam's my dad you bitch!" Clay snapped angrily. Sam put an anchoring hand on Clay's shoulders and pulled his son back, behind him.

Dean groaned as he fought the dizziness in his mind and stood slowly. The room seemed to spin, and tilt in a way that made him queasy.

When the vertigo subsided enough for Dean to think properly, he walked (more like waddled) to Sam's side and looked down at Lilith who was now smiling up at him. His vision was littered with tiny black dots.

"Oh you didn't have to get up, silly," Lilith said playfully, "my doggies are only gonna put you right back down."

As if on cue, there was a loud series of barking and growling from the Hell Hounds that were now in the house and standing on either side of Lilith. Sam and Clay couldn't see them, but they heard them loud and clear.

Dean looked fearfully at the large pit-bull looking dogs with no fur, and barely any flesh. They were severely burnt, what little flesh they did have sagged off of them, so mostly muscle and bone was seen on their slimy bodies.

Blood and other bodily fluids seemed to drip from the gaping holes that were torn through the dogs' chest where their hearts should be. However, before the blood hit the floor it was like it evaporated before Dean's eyes.

The Hound on the left had the right side of his face torn off completely, showing nothing but bone and muscle.

They looked like they should be dead. Maybe they were, who knew? Dean didn't know what to think about them…other than how terrifying they looked; and coming from him, which really meant something.

The Hell Hounds bared their large yellow fangs at him and perked their pointed ears up, and stared at him with intense, beady, black-eyed stares.

Sam looked at Dean's terrified expression, and tried not to panic for not being able to see the threat, "What is it Dean?"

"Hell Hounds." Dean stammered looking at what looked like nothing with wide eyes.

Clay and Sam followed Dean's gaze to either side of Lilith, but saw nothing.

"Where?" Sam demanded.

"One on both sides of her." Dean whispered.

Lilith suddenly laughed excitedly, making everyone in the room stare at her except her pets.

"You mean to tell me my biggest opponent; the Great Sam Winchester can't see my dogs?" Lilith mocked.

Sam didn't say anything, his hate-filled glared only intensified.

Lilith then shrugged, "Maybe one day you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

Lilith shrugged, but didn't say anything.

Just then, the small grandfather clock that hung on the wall began to chime, each time sending ice cold chills up Sam's spine as the noises counted down the seconds Dean had left to live.

It meant that it was midnight.

_Bong._

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

_Bong. _

When the clock finally stopped chiming, all eyes looked in its direction and saw that both hands rested on the twelve. Dean's time was up.

If Lilith was excited when she arrived, she was simply glowing now. "Well this was fun…but I have a schedule to keep." she said mockingly.

Dean looked at Sam nervously, "I'm sorry." He muttered loadedly, as if these were the last words he were to ever mutter.

Sam said nothing back; he was now staring at the spot where Dean told him the Hell Hounds were staring as they started to growl louder and more threateningly. He then rose his defenses.

Sam gave a forceful push, and then busted into Clay's mind, slipping through the protective walls the kid put up. Obviously he'd been practicing with his abilities because he seemed to understand how to control them, either that or Lilith taught him a shortcut...the same shortcut Sam went through.

He remembered how he was stuck in those visions over and over again. Seeing Dean's death, Pamela's death, and then Clay's death. Everyone's except Pamela's death was supposed to be tonight, but Sam swore their lives would not end tonight.

But he became infuriated at the idea of his son going through that pain as he had done. It was a reckless crash-course and it could have easily done something much worse to their minds'.

This was just another thing Sam was going to make Lilith pay for.

_"How'd you-?"_ Clay began to ask alertly, before Sam cut him off.

_"Same playing field, remember?" _Sam asked quickly. Clay didn't reply, but seemed to ease up a little as he understood.

_"I got the Hell Hound on the left; you think you can take the one on the right?" _Sam asked curiously.

_"I can try…but I don't see 'em, Sam." _ Clay replied worriedly.

_"I don't either, but you'll be able to feel if you got one or not, got it?" _Sam asked urgently.

_"I'll try." _ Clay whispered.

With that, Sam withdrew from his sons' mind, and rejoined the real world where only seconds had passed. Dean was still staring at him with a terrified expression on his face.

"Sic 'em, boys." Lilith ordered her Hell Hounds in a childishly happy tone.

Suddenly, the growling, barking, and howling of the Hell Hounds amplified, as they pounced from their spots by Lilith's side.

Sam suddenly stuck his hand out, and telekinetically grabbed the Hell Hound on the left. He felt it, just like he thought he would. It felt as if he had another appendage, another hand, and he was forcefully grabbing something corporeal within said hand. He knew it was stuck in his minds' grasp. He felt it thrash, and flail energetically, trying to oblige his masters' orders and kill Dean.

At the same time, Clay too stuck his hand out. He aimed a telekinetic force where he thought the Hell Hound was, but as it appeared, he missed as Dean suddenly crashed to the ground screaming.

"NO!" Clay and Sam screamed at the same time, Sam's hand never wavered though.

Vicious claw marks tore through Dean's jacket and shirt, and even his skin. Blood began rise and swell over the wounds, and then splatter around them as the Hell Hound chewed and scratched away at Dean's body.

Dean's screams were deafening to Sam, but he wouldn't let the other Hell Hound go.

The blood coming from Dean seemed to be a gift almost too, because as soon as the crimson liquid splattered, it erupted on the Hell Hound who was carrying out the assault giving a deep red outline of the mutt.

Maybe Sam and Clay couldn't see it in detail, but at least they could now tell where it was.

Clay stuck his hand out toward Dean, and tried to grab the demonic pit-bull one more time. This time, to their udder relief, it worked. Clay felt the frantic invisible Hound in his telekinetic grasp as he pulled it off his uncle.

Lilith clapped as if she were amused.

"Impressive, boys…but now what are you going to do? There're three of us, and only two of you with the strength to take me on. And…what do ya know, you're both occupied! Who's to stop me from taking Dean's soul myself?"

Sam chanced a quick glance at Clay, and then looked back toward where he was holding off the invisible demon-dog. He suddenly realized what he had to do…he knew that his restraints on himself were holding him back.

With that, Sam knocked down all his inner walls. He opened his mind to his other abilities, and what was pumping through his veins. It was like a door that had been locked up tight had just been kicked down from its hinges.

He kept a little bit of restraint though…so he wouldn't lose himself.

Sam cocked his head as his pupils began to melt into his irises and then the whites, making his eyes charcoal black. To his surprise, the Hell Hound in his grasp started to come into view. He saw the horribly burnt, slimy mutt thrashing in midair as it tried desperately to get the Dean. He looked over to Clay, who was looking back at him. Sam saw as Clay's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his fathers' eyes, but Sam looked over at the Hell Hound in his sons' grasp. Clay seemed to actually have a much firmer hold on that beast than Sam had on the other.

Sam's head suddenly snapped toward the one he was holding, and balled his hand up into a tight fist. It was like he just knew now what he had to do, it was almost instinctual. A knowledge that had been imprinted on his brain for as long as he could remember. Suddenly, the Hell Hound howled long and painfully and burst into a brilliant blast of blue and white flames, leaving only gray ashes in their wake.

Lilith looked at Sam nervously as he put his hand down and stared at Lilith challengingly.

"Let Dean out of his contract right now. He lives, Clay lives, I live, you live." Sam offered dangerously.

"No," Lilith said unsurely.

"Fine." Sam replied with a shrug.

He lifted his hand with his palm at Lilith's face; he felt the harsh vibration of the energy beneath his skin push itself toward Lilith. She gasped loudly and painfully as Sam grabbed onto her, and squeezed the black mass inside the little girl. She screamed as Sam began to burn and tear at her insides slowly, making sure she felt every second of it.

"Okay, OKAY!" Lilith screamed as tears sprang from her eyes. Sam put his hand down, and stared at her blankly as she gasped for breath pathetically, "He's out, he's free."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sam demanded.

"He's free, you're free, your son's free…just stop it." She begged desperately.

Sam seemed to consider this for a while; he looked toward the Hell Hound Clay held with his mind as it suddenly vanished in thin air. Clay looked around confused as he suddenly couldn't feel the beast in his grasp.

Sam then looked down at Dean who was lying on the ground holding the open wound on his chest, gasping for breath. The scratch marks on his chest weren't that bad, they just needed a good stitching, but at least he would live.

Just then, the little girl screamed as black smoke ejected from her mouth, and hurriedly flew out the living room window and into the night. The little girl then fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Dean was alive, Sam was alive, Clay was alive, and Lilith was on the run.

This night was a major victory for them.

* * *

_I just revised this chapter, next I gotta revise the ending. :)_


	37. Safe For Now revised

_Revised_

* * *

_Chapter 37_

_

* * *

_

The black in Sam's eyes receded, leaving his human hazel eyes to scan the room. His eyes rested on Clay who seemed a bit out of breath from all the excitement, but fine all the same. Sam then looked down at Dean who was staring up at him curiously.

Sam helped his brother to his feet sluggishly. Dean groaned painfully as he grabbed at his bleeding chest. When he was standing on his own, he looked over at Sam quizzically.

"You're eyes were black." Dean whispered, taken aback.

Sam nodded solemnly, but didn't reply.

"You alright?" Dean asked with concern as the bleeding on his chest seeped through his fingers slowly.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're the one that just got chewed up by a Hell Hound and you're asking if _I'm_ alright?"

Dean shrugged simply, but then turned his gaze toward Clay.

"How bout you kid?" Dean asked passively.

Clay looked up at Dean and shrugged; he then averted his eyes toward Abigail's lifeless body and began to sob.

"I killed her," he muttered tearfully.

"It wasn't you." Sam whispered comfortingly.

Clay's bright blue tearful eyes pierced Sam's eyes, "She wouldn't be dead if I wasn't such an idiot."

"We all make mistakes," Dean chimed in, "don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry Dean," Clay apologized in a whisper.

Dean cocked his head, "what for?"

"For knocking you out! You were only trying to help." Clay replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean smirked, "Well actually I was baiting you."

Clay rolled his eyes as a ghost of a smile came to his face, "well whatever you wanna call it."

Sam looked over by the threshold between the living room and dining room and then sighed aloud. Dean's head snapped up at the sound of his brothers' sigh, and then followed Sam's gaze to the dead little girl on the floor.

"Poor kid," Dean muttered as he shook his head. Upon hearing those words, Clay too looked over at the little girl with a look that could only be described as disgust.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam suddenly said.

Dean's eyes widened and snapped in Sam's direction, "Why is everyone apologizing to me today?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I used my abilities…after you made a huge deal about it."

Dean shook his head again, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" Sam demanded.

"Because what did I tell you Sam? It was my _dying wish_! And you go ahead and do it anyway! How did you suddenly get as strong as Clay? Huh?" Dean snapped.

Sam nodded slowly as he took in his brothers' words. He wasn't going to answer, so he was wordlessly telling Dean to change the subject. Dean sighed and then continued.

"Where'd Bobby and Ruby go?"

Sam's eyes widened as he remembered what happened to them. He then stormed over to the front door and opened it. His eyes scanned the front lawn feverishly, but they were nowhere in sight.

Then as if on cue, Sam picked up on two new presences right behind him in the house. He whirled around defensively and saw Bobby and Ruby standing with Dean and Clay looking around the living room with confusion.

Sam sighed, and then closed the front door.

"How'd you guys get in?" Dean asked curiously as Sam turned to join them.

Ruby shrugged. "Bedroom window," she explained, "What happened here?"

Sam and Dean sighed in unison, and then began to retell the story of what happened just a few minutes ago.

**xXx**

Later on, when everything was explained to Bobby and Ruby, and the house was cleaned up and rid of the bodies, Ruby disappeared leaving Sam, Dean, Clay, and Bobby to head back to the motel to patch Dean up (which was a fairly long task because of his endless flinching).

When his wounds were cleaned and dressed, the four of them then went to an early morning diner for breakfast.

As the bright orange sun began to peek in the sky behind the large mass of night clouds, the boys sat at a booth that looked out the window to see the sunrise.

A very nice redheaded plump waitress came by as soon as they were seated and placed four glasses of ice water on the table, one for each of them. She then smiled at Dean, and then went to the back with a promise of returning shortly to take their orders.

Dean and Sam seemed a bit rocky. Ever since Dean told Sam he didn't want to talk about him using his abilities, they hadn't muttered a word to each other. They hadn't even chanced each other a glance.

Clay apologized to Bobby for not being himself, but Bobby only shrugged him off. He already forgave him, Clay didn't need to apologize.

When the waitress came to take their orders, they cut their conversations and placed their orders hurriedly. The waitress flashed them a polite smile, and then took off.

Bobby looked at Dean and Sam warily and then rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what's eatin' ya?" Bobby demanded as his eyes darted between Sam who was sitting across from him, and Dean who was sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, playing dumb.

"You two haven't said two words to each other in over two hours. What else happened back there?" Bobby asked seriously.

Dean and Sam both shook their heads, looking down at the table.

"Nothing." Dean lied.

Bobby looked over to Sam, "Sam?"

Sam was about to open his mouth to answer, but Clay rolled his eyes and beat him to it.

"Dean's mad because Sam used his abilities to save him." Clay explained.

Dean shot Clay a dirty look, but Clay just shrugged it off.

"Really Dean?" Bobby asked with disbelief as he rolled his eyes again, "Sam saved your ass and you're mad at him because of _how_ he saved you?"

Dean shrugged, "I made it clear to him that I didn't want to be saved that way! And he turned around and did it anyway! We had a plan remember? We were gonna go in there with the knife and get her that way!"

"And how would that have worked, Dean?" Sam demanded, "We both would have gotten killed, and Lilith would have taken Clay!"

Clay flinched at that, but they all ignored it.

Dean didn't answer; he only scoffed and sipped at a glass of ice water he'd been fingering for the past few minutes.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam assured, "and you're fine, and Clay's fine. We're all okay…can we just celebrate for a little bit? Just until we have to go back out looking for her?"

Dean rolled his eyes and then placed the glass on the table, "fine," he muttered.

Of course Sam and Bobby knew that Dean wouldn't let go of it that easily, and Sam would have to work to regain Dean's trust, which he was more than willing to do.

**xXx**

After they had all finished their breakfast, they left their waitress a fair tip and then walked out to the parking-lot in their group.

Bobby had his muscle car parked next to the Impala, so he waved to Sam, Dean, and Clay and jumped in his car. He started up the engine, and then ducked down so he could say something to the boys through the open passengers' window.

"Lilith's still out there…you boys be careful. Call me if anything comes up."

Sam and Dean nodded and then waved Bobby off as he drove away.

Dean sighed and then walked over to the drivers' side of the Impala and opened the door.

"Where to now?" Dean asked with a bit of attitude.

"The motel," Sam replied with a chuckle, "I'm bushed."

Dean nodded and then sat in the drivers side and closed his door. Sam went to follow suit, but stopped when he saw Clay's solemn expression.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked curiously.

"W-were you serious when you said you'd take me with you guys?" Clay asked.

Sam chuckled, "Of course I was serious! We'll go to the motel room now, get a few hours of sleep and then we'll go back to Abigail's house and gather your things. Sound good?"

A sincere smile crossed Clay's face as he nodded feverishly and then yanked the back door of the Impala open and jumped in before slamming it shut because of his excitement.

Sam shook his head as a smile crossed his face as well; he then got in the passengers' seat and closed the door.

Dean then started the engine, and the three of them pulled out of the diners' parking lot, and off toward the motel.

Sam, Dean, and Clay were safe…for now.

_-Fin-_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you, everyone who has stuck with this story for so long. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone!_

_As most of you already know, I have indeed decided to make a sequel. _

_My revisions are finished! But I have a sorta sneak peek for the sequel to this on my page if you guys wanna go check it out. :)_

_TTFN! :D_


End file.
